


Три дня до Солнцестояния

by fandom_Xenophilia, Nnalara



Series: FB 2015 [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnalara/pseuds/Nnalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of maxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня до Солнцестояния

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 43515 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (демон/человек)  
> Категория: джен, слэш  
> Жанр: фентези, приключения, юмор  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: о сложных взаимоотношениях юного демонолога с демонами, родственниками и с самим собой  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: в тексте присутствуют описания недоброго обращения с животными и бесами  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Три дня до Солнцестояния"

Звучит всё это благородно, значительно, возвышенно, духовно  
и прекрасно, а на самом деле не приносит ничего, кроме боли в заднице.  
Такова цена, которую мы платим за обладание силой и могуществом.

Р. Желязны

Сезар, старательно изображая на лице послушание и внимательность, пытался думать о чем-нибудь приятном. Например об оркестре бесов на празднике Великого демона-прародителя Октавия. Или о недавней ярмарке в Нижнем городе, где изрыгали огонь диковинные факиры и куда бородатые северяне привезли горы мехов и мечей. Или о пирожных из пекарни на узкой улице за воротами Верхнего города. О многих приятных мелочах еще пытался думать Сезар, но у него не получалось. Ему мешал отец – Великий магистр, сын самого Октавия-демона, глава рода Эсерцаре. Отец орал уже минут десять, раскраснелся и вид имел ужасно грозный и уже нездоровый.

Бледная матушка выражала свое недовольство как отцом, так и Сезаром молча, но настолько «громко» и язвительно, что это временами заглушало воспитательный ор отца.

– Тебе восемнадцать лет! – ворвался в сознание очередной папин крик. Сезар как раз пытался сосредоточиться на воспоминании о том, как отдыхал с братом Мордредом на яхте, в те детские времена, когда с ним еще было возможно дружить. – Восемнадцать! Это позор! В этом возрасте никто! Слышишь! Никто из нантов уже не ходит непосвященным! Даже умственно отсталый Гефт Лиакоре заключил свой первый договор с демоном раньше. А мой сын! – папа, задохнувшись и побагровев, рванул расшитый серебром высокий ворот черно-белой мантии и потянулся нервно к кубку. Пятирукий, безногий бес поспешно вылез из под стола, тихо попискивая от ужаса перед магистром, налил в кубок вина и снова провалился под стол, боясь попасть под горячую руку.

– А чего ты ожидал? Ты совершенно не уделял ему внимания. Ты забыл, что воспитание нужно не только старшему сыну, и перестал интересоваться семьей после посвящения нашего великолепного Мордреда, – гнусавым голосом произнесла мама презрительно и добавила специально для Сезара, – Которое, кстати, произошло, когда ему было всего четырнадцать.

Отец поперхнулся вином и оглушительно закашлялся. Побагровев, он развернулся в сторону матушки.

– А я ожидал, что оба моих сына будут талантливы! – взревел он. – Я же не знал, что младший пошел в твою бездарную гнилую породу! Откуда мне было знать, что он до восемнадцати не будет в состоянии заарканить на договор хоть какого-нибудь уже демона!

Мать побледнела еще сильнее, и цвет ее кожи почти сравнялся с пепельной белизной её волос. Сезару показалось, что сейчас все закончится смертоубийством и ему сегодня же предстоит стать сиротой. Пользуясь моментом, он попытался сделать пару робких шагов к двери.

– Куда?!! – хором воскликнули родители. Отец схватил Сезара за воротник и чуть-чуть приподнял, заставив встать на цыпочки. Приблизив красное лицо к лицу сына, он прорычал мало напоминающим человеческую речь, страшным демоническим голосом:

– Зимнее солнцестояние через три дня – твой последний шанс, Сезар. Если ты снова опозоришь род, я тебя изгоню. Или скормлю демону. Три дня! Понял?

Сезар, чувствуя себя описавшимся котенком, пойманным за шкирку, мелко и испуганно покивал.

Лицо отца посветлело. Он отпустил сына, поправил его воротник и отвернулся, показывая всем своим видом, что разговор окончен. Даже глаза демона, вышитые на его плаще, не смотрели больше на Сезара. Мама, подарив папе обещающий скандал взгляд, подошла к сыну и погладила того по белым непослушным вихрам.

– Не подведи нас, дорогой, – сказала она так ласково, что стало сначала хорошо как в детстве, потом – страшно.

– Да, мама, – пискнул Сезар и боком, вдоль стены пошел к выходу.

– Куда ты сейчас? – холодно и спокойно спросил отец.

Сезар растерялся, взгляд его забегал: 

– Я... в библиотеку?..

– В башню! – рявкнул отец так, что бес заскулил под столом. – Хватит библиотек. В башню, выбирать демона. У тебя три дня на то, чтобы выбрать демона для посвящения. Поздно читать. Пора действовать.

Глава 1

Сезар и башня

Перед смертью не надышишься.

Пословица

Утро выдалось пасмурным и холодным. Плащ с перепугу Сезар взять с собой забыл. Вжав голову в плечи и поплотнее запахнув полы черного кафтана, он побежал к башне.

Двадцать могущественных родов Нантов, потомков Великого демона Октавия, жили в Верхнем городе. Батюшка Сезара уже лет сто возглавлял род Эсерцаре и трижды за этот век уже успел побыть главой правящего совета. Матушка происходила из чуть менее могущественного рода, славящегося рекордным количеством нераскрытых отравлений за всю историю Нанта.

Верхний город окружало двадцать широких башен, выстроенных каждая своим родом для безопасного вызова демонов. Башня рода Эсерцаре, из которого происходил Сезар, отличалась новеньким красивым шпилем – предыдущий был разрушен на посвящении брата Сезара. Мордред договорился об обряде с весьма могущественным Великим демоном, и по случаю свершения таинства было даже небольшое землетрясение. Мордредом в роду все очень гордились. А сам Мордред, когда наконец оправился от полученных на посвящении травм и снова смог ходить, зазнался до предела и стал совершенно невыносим.

Из башни как раз возвращались ученики и практикующие уже адепты. Нормальные нанты в это время с чувством выполненного долга расходились по домам спать. Ну кто станет вызывать демонов днем? Все же знают, что хорошим тоном считается делать это ночью. Один Сезар перся в башню на день глядя.

На высоких каменных ступенях к приходу Сезара было уже пусто. Охранные демоны-горгульи проводили его грозными взглядами и снова погрузились в дрему. Бронзовое кольцо в пасти зверобеса, живущего в двери, мгновенно нагрелось в руке Сезара, и дверь бесшумно отворилась. Коснись этого кольца простой смертный, и бес тотчас бы растерзал неудачника. Впрочем, такого никогда не случалось. Все простые смертные, случайно или намеренно пытавшиеся попасть в Верхний город без разрешения, уничтожались черными крылатыми демонами Нантских ворот. Охранных демонов башни, как полагал Сезар, это очень расстраивало. Те по мелочам нарушали от такой досады правила, и в башне периодически пропадали рабы.

Из гулкого мрачно-величественного нижнего зала башни вверх уходили две изогнутые лестницы. На этажах располагались комнаты для вызова. Чем выше – тем мощнее были защитные символы и заклятья на засовах и стенах комнат. Выше второго этажа Сезар никогда не поднимался. Он часто вызывал бесов – довольно безвредных и даже забавных. Несколько раз вызывал Младших демонов. Пару раз был послан. Постижение демонологии, как твердил Сезару учитель, пока еще не разочаровался в нем, невозможно без умения принимать отказы и переживать поражения. Для начинающего демонолога, не имеющего веса и репутации, большинство демонов не хочет и пальцем пошевелить. Забирают вызывную жертву, посылают обидно и сваливают, не попрощавшись. По идее, демонолог должен плевать на такие неудачи и учиться на своих ошибках. А вот с Сезара подобный опыт быстро сбил пыл неофита, и в башню стало ходить неприятно, тягостно. Потом сверстники постепенно начали делать успехи, Сезар стал отставать. Начались подтрунивания и издевки, и демонология и вовсе стала не мила.

На самом верху башни был торжественный зал для вызова самого Великого Октавия и, соответственно, принесения ему даров и жертв. Туда допускались только демонологи, успешно прошедшие посвящение, и Сезар там ни разу не был. Зато брат Мордред хвастался, что ему выпала честь лично приносить жертвы Великому демону-дедушке, за что тот отметил старательного и симпатичного беловолосого внука и явился к нему в сон. Мордред всю ночь орал у себя в спальне как резаный, так что бесы скулили по всему дому, но на утро всем трубил как он безмерно польщен вниманием деда.

В центре нижнего зала башни на постаменте лежала огромная родовая Книга Имен – в нее демонологи Рода заносили вызнанные ими имена демонов и их описания. По слухам, Книга Имен Эсерцаре была самой полной из всех родовых книг. Книгой мог пользоваться любой член Рода. И Сезар тоже. Для нанта, не принадлежащего к роду Эсерцаре, эти страницы показались бы пустыми. Многие сверстники, готовясь к посвящению, чуть ли не каждый день вызывали из книги нового демона, собирая у Младших демонов информацию о Старших и Великих и их пристрастиях, составляя списки кандидатов для своего первого обряда. Для посвящения все хотели, разумеется, Великого демона. Впрочем, Великий – это редкость. Большинство обходилось Старшими демонами. Особо отчаянные, бывало, вызывали кого-нибудь из Зверодемонов – те приходят легко и договариваться с ними не надо: они не умеют разговаривать. Правда, увлекшись могут и съесть. Говорили, что Зверодемоны дают какие-то особенные дары. Младшие демоны для посвящения не подходили, по причине слабости. Даже ругательство было такое – «Младшим посвященный», что значит «слабый и никчемный, не крутой».

Сезар пользовался Книгой Имен всего четыре раза. Самый первый вызов у него, кстати, прошел более чем удачно, без ошибок. Все тогда Сезара хвалили. Младший, но весьма сильный, вызванный двенадцатилетним Сезаром, демон за принесенного в жертву барашка рассказал, где Мордред спрятал спертый у Сезара кинжал. Кинжал Сезар успешно после этого вернул, а вот с демонологией последовали сплошные неудачи. Следующий вызванный демон из-за ошибки в имени оказался не Младшим, а Старшим Красным Зверодемоном, на которого не был рассчитан защитный круг. Демон успел Сезара здорово потрепать, пока не прибежал на помощь наставник. С тех пор Сезар был одноглаз и прихрамывал. На месте глаза Сезар носил удобную повязку и не раз слышал, что та его не портит, а даже ему идет, придает солидности. Хромал Сезар несильно, но заметно, и это его смущало, так как было памяткой о его первой серьезной неудаче.

Поправившись и уже без рвения вернувшись к демонологии, Сезар нарвался на исключительно мерзкого Младшего демона, который Сезара бессовестно обманул и еще и высмеял при попытке призвать того к порядку. На этом вера в себя у Сезара совсем иссякла. Он стал вызывать преимущественно смешных и покладистых бесов, пропадал в библиотеке, изучая историю демонологии, и философию демонологии, и теорию демонических пространств, количество томов по которой было бесконечно. И, вроде бы, всем казалось, что Сезар учится старательно и прилежно. По астрономии, географии, математике, алхимии, истории, языкам и прочим предметам, не имеющим прямого отношения к демонологии, Сезар был, наверное, лучший ученик на острове. 

В четырнадцать лет Сезар прямым текстом отказался повторять подвиг брата, оправдавшись тем, что не нашел для себя достаточно могущественного демона, чтобы не опозорить честь семьи.

В пятнадцать он заявил то же самое, уже мучаясь от стыда.

В шестнадцать все стало совсем сложно. Семья ждала. Брат высмеивал. И Сезар соврал, что у него все готово к самой длинной ночи и вызывать он будет аж Великого демона! Но за день до посвящения Сезар упал с лестницы и сломал уже однажды поврежденную ногу. Спланировать это, к слову, было очень непросто: пришлось привлечь пятерых тщательно выдрессированных бесов.

К семнадцати годам Сезар впал в отчаяние. Он даже пытался готовиться. Вызвал Младшего демона информации, которого порекомендовал брат. Тот оказался пафосен чрезмерно, и каждую мелочь из него приходилось вытягивать как клещами. Ничего не посоветовал. Напугал зато подробностями до ночных кошмаров. В итоге, Сезар просто позорно сбежал накануне вызова под видом прогулки и просидел самую длинную ночь в году в виноградниках с бутылкой вина, ничего не делая. По возвращению стало очевидно, что семья разочарована в нем окончательно. Что-то врать было уже бессмысленно.

Дежурный смотритель Книги Имен сидел в кресле, кутаясь в меховую накидку, что-то читал и не удостоил Сезара взглядом. И это Сезара более чем устраивало. Он, откровенно говоря, не знал что делать и не хотел бы кому-то в этом признаваться. В нерешительности он остановился перед книгой, глядя на ее пожелтевшие кожаные страницы. Он понятия не имел с чего начать. Точнее, начать следовало с вызова подходящего демона информации. Но на поиск такого, подходящего, готового сотрудничать без издевок и обманов, может уйти очень много времени, а уже знакомых демонов информации, которые не снились бы Сезару в кошмарах, у него не было.

Вздохнув, Сезар сел на застеленный шкурой пол у книги и раскрыл ее наугад. Каждое описание отличалось своим почерком и стилем изложения. Имена в книгу заносили разные люди.

Барубрабурх – черн. Старш. дем. Вызывать черным теленком. Агрессивный. Можно послать убить врага. Круг типовой, для черн. Старш. дем.

Шваршварзурм – красн. Старш. Зверодем. Конкретно мощный. Вызывать младенцем. Разрушает строения и стены крепостей. Приходит на один лунный день. Подчиняется только военачальникам. Круг лучше универсальный, для Великих демонов или Огненную Клетку Октавия для Зверодемонов.

Арзаарм – пурп. Младш. дем. Вызывается оргазмом девственницы. Меняет память, вызывает сумасшествие, управляет страстями. Вызывать в тройном стандартном защитном круге – сношает все, до чего дотянется, невзирая на чины и заслуги.

От описания первых трех демонов на странице Сезару уже стало не по себе. Он горько вздохнул, обхватил рукой колено и принялся листать книгу, бесцельно по сути, потому что все, что ни попадалось на глаза, вызывало жуткое чувство неуверенности в себе и откровенно пугало перспективой провала.

Так прошло не меньше получаса. В городе пробили часы, и это заставило Сезара вздрогнуть и придти в себя. Отступать в этот раз было некуда. Он должен сделать это, даже если в процессе придется умереть. Поэтому откладывать – всего лишь растягивать муку. Перевернув страницу, Сезар твердо решил что сейчас же пойдет и вызовет первого информационного демона, что записан на этом развороте книги.

Джуаркан – огнен. Младш. дем. Вызывается небольшим количеством своей крови. Насылает интересные проклятья. Круг защиты стандартный.

Азаза – пурп. Младш. дем. – вызывается курениями медового дерева и кровью козленка. Наводит морок красоты. Придает шарм. Круг защиты не требуется при достаточной жертве.

Рюкартаган – Младш. дем. информации. Вызывается небольшой жертвой. Иногда бесплатно (?) или за ценную для себя информацию. Довольно слабый и странный какой-то.

К последнему описанию на полях прилагалась приписка: «Непредсказуемый гад».

Глава 2

Непредсказуемый гад

Своей пренебрегая чистотой,  
Амри бесстыдно баловал рукой.  
Губителен для тела онанизм –  
Амри до срока скрючил ревматизм.

Джеральдин

Сезар, кусая задумчиво губу, уставился на эту запись. Было нервно и неприятно-страшно. Страшно не от того, что демон убьет – уж нарисовать работающий круг защиты от Младшего демона Сезар умел. Было страшно, что обманет, высмеет, что окажется бесполезен, что ничем не поможет, а только запутает еще больше. Сезар уже было собирался перевернуть страницу, но остановился, укусив себя за губу больно – для самодисциплины. Раз обещал себе, что вызовет первого же демона информации со страницы – то надо идти и вызывать. И пусть будет что будет. Пускай это будет судьба.

Сезар повторил несколько раз, беззвучно шевеля губами, затейливое Имя демона и запомнил несложную схему его вызова. Память демонологи тренировали с детства. И хоть Сезар и был сомнительным демонологом, он умел запоминать и хранить в памяти схемы, имена и ритуалы. В конце концов, однажды ошибка в знаке уже привела его к увечью. Поводов откладывать вызов не осталось. Сезар вздохнул, собираясь с моральными силами, поправил повязку на глазу, потер больное колено и решительно направился на второй этаж к комнатам вызова.

Раб-распорядитель нагнал Сезара у самой двери и услужливо поинтересовался, что понадобится Лорду для ритуала. Сезар подумал и попросил привести пару ягнят. Вроде, в книге было написано, что демону Рюкартагану достаточно небольшой вызывной жертвы, а пара ягнят – это даже побольше, чем небольшая, рассудил Сезар. Он надеялся, что удастся обойтись и меньшим или просто дать демону своей крови. Кровавые жертвы, в основном барашков, куриц или даже крыс, Сезар уже приносил и не раз – даже с бесами это порой было необходимо, но он не особо это любил. Ягнята, к тому же, ему нравились.

В комнате вызова не было окон. Магические факелы на стенах вспыхнули, как только Сезар открыл дверь. При свете красного яркого огня были хорошо видны проплавленные участки в стенах и борозды от огромных когтей на полу. Демонов тут вызывали веками.

Сезар вздохнул снова, на чугунном столике у двери взял мел и уголь и принялся, повторяя про себя заученные до скороговорки основные правила, чертить защитный круг. Упорно в голову лезли воспоминания о красном Зверодемоне, прорвавшемся шесть лет назад через круг защиты, ослепившем Сезара наполовину и чуть не откусившем ему ногу. Это заставляло проверять начерченное особенно тщательно. Для каждого уровня демонов неспроста был рассчитан свой тип защитных кругов. Когда Сезар начинал учиться, он, как и, наверное, любой начинающий демонолог, не понимал, а почему не рисовать каждый раз самый мощный круг из существующих и все. Но, увы, все было не так просто. Или демон подавлял круг, если круг был слабее демона, или круг подавлял демона, если круг был слишком мощный, и тогда вызов мог вообще не произойти. 

Сезар так увлекся, что не заметил, как раб привел и запустил в комнату двух ягнят. И когда один из них, бродя по комнате, доверчиво ткнулся Сезару в бок носом, тот чуть не заорал от неожиданности.

– Проклятье! – вскрикнул он, вытер рукавом пот со лба и понял, что круг готов и выглядит идеально. – А ну брысь. Брысь, не дави на жалость! – Сезар подтолкнул ягненка, прогоняя от круга, и поднялся, вытирая испачканные мелом ладони о черный кафтан.

– Ну что… – произнес Сезар в тишине, обращаясь к полумраку комнаты. – Надо начинать, что ли. Да…

Еще раз пройдясь взглядом по линиям и знакам на полу, Сезар проверил, что раб надежно запер дверь комнаты снаружи, затем вернулся к кругу, вписал в него четыре иероглифа имени демона и принялся произносить заклинание. Голос даже не дрожал, но был сиплым и каким-то неуверенным, как показалось Сезару.

Вызов заработал исправно. Запахло озоном. Воздух над кругом начал потрескивать. Заискрили волны и снопы голубых вспышек. Каменный пол в круге вдруг с оглушительным хлопком треснул, из разлома полыхнуло жаром, опьяняюще запахло чем-то вроде ландышей или сирени и откуда-то из глубин трещины раздался душераздирающий, протяжный, безысходный и безумный вопль.

Сезар почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом и по спине прошелся ледяной холод. Заклинание он завершил и теперь замер, ощущая как иррациональный страх сковал его и не позволял сдвинуться с места.

Все демоны оказывали своим присутствием влияние на эмоции и ощущения людей. Простой смертный уже сошел бы с ума от ужаса, находясь так близко к демону. Сезар Диз'Нант Эсэрцарэ, как и все нанты, был потомком Великого демона Октавия, и это защищало его рассудок, давало возможность воспринимать демонов и общаться с ними. Но все равно было страшно. Или Сезар уже слишком давно не вызывал демонов и отвык от этого, или как-то особенно и сильно неведомый Рюкартаган влиял на него.

Из черного обугленного провала трещины внезапно высунулась белая измазанная кровью и сажей человеческая пятипалая рука и вцепилась в пол, кроша черными обломанными ногтями камень. Снова раздался отдаленный гулкий крик, и из проема высунулся, опершись на руки, остролицый демон с бледным и молодым человеческим лицом. Из его правой наполненной светящейся краснотой глазницы текла по щеке яркая кровь. Левый глаз представлял из себя сплошную черноту. В гриве спутанных и длинных серых волос металлически поблескивал ощетинившийся кристаллическими шипами венок, и шипы эти до крови исцарапали кожу на бледном лбу. Не проявляя к Сезару никакого интереса, демон выкарабкался из трещины, развалился в круге, раскинув расслабленно руки, и рассмеялся тягучим, мелодичным смехом. Прервав очередной вопль на середине, трещина под демоном схлопнулась. Стало тихо.

Младший демон информации Рюкартаган не был огромен и рогат и не отличался ни крыльями, ни шипастым огромным фаллосом, ни внушительными копытами. Он оказался размером с довольно обычного молодого человека и был одет в порванный, испачканный в крови и саже, белый хитон. На левой ноге оказался потрепанный сандалий. Ногти на ногах были узкими, черными и блестящими и скорее напоминали когти неведомого животного. Рюкартаган лежал на полу и улыбался странно и многозначительно, глядя куда-то в потолок.

– Приветствую, Младший демон информации Рюкартаган, – произнес Сезар по всем правилам. 

Получилось сипло и неуверенно. Сердце провалилось куда-то в ожидании неудачи. Бояться демона и показывать это – главная ошибка. Не уметь себя уверенно подать – непростительно. Так и случилось тогда, в первый после травмы раз с пафосным информационным демоном. Тот вылез в клубах дыма из огненного провала, закутанный в светящийся ночным небом плащ, назвал никчемным идиотом, позором человеческого вида, обманул к тому же и ушел с хохотом. Сезара передернуло от воспоминания и он приготовился к худшему.

– Какой жертвы ты хочешь за то, что я призвал тебя для разговора, Рюкартаган? – спросил он, продолжая следовать формальным правилам вызова, выдающим в нем совсем неопытного демонолога.

Рюкартаган перевернулся на бок, подпер кулаком щеку и с живым и наглядным интересом оглядел Сезара.

– Какой ты колоритный, одноглазик, – произнес он. От мелодичных и тягучих звуков его выразительного голоса по телу пробежала волна жара. В комнате зазвенело невесть откуда взявшееся эхо. – Неужто я такой страшный? Я внезапно вызываю ужас и трепет? – удивленно приподняв слипшиеся от крови брови, Рюкартаган окинул себя взглядом и посмотрел на Сезара в упор. Взгляд демона оказался неподъемно-тяжелым. Сезар тут же ответ взгляд. Он растерялся. Он не этого ожидал от беседы. Для начала, он вообще не ожидал, что демона заинтересует разговор с ним.

Рюкартаган сел, скрестив ноги по-восточному, поправил колючий венец на голове, отчего шипы прокололи кожу и лоб пересекла тонкая струйка крови, окрасив бровь красным.

– За сам вызов платы не возьму. От твоих эмоций тут уже воздух звенит значительно вкуснее, чем от тупой и неосмысленной смерти этой пары барашков, – демон замолчал, глядя выжидательно на Сезара. А Сезар вдруг замер, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать что бы сказать дальше, как бы повести разговор, чтобы не опозориться окончательно. Демон рассмеялся снова. От его смеха у Сезара вдруг вспыхнули жаром щеки.

– Садись. Не смущайся, – Рюкартаган похлопал ладонью по полу перед собой. – Вина у тебя, конечно, с собой нет?

– Нет... – проговорил растерянно Сезар, сбитый с толку этим вопросом про вино. Не долго думая он и правда сел на пол напротив Рюкартагана, разумеется, вне круга.

– Уважаемый демон, я…

– Рю, – перебил демон Сезара. – Называй меня Рю. Это удобно. Если вдруг наше общение дойдет до чего-то волнительного, до пыток например, войны, разврата или до взаимного спасения жизней, Рю – это удобнее, чем Рюкартаган. И это стонется явно лучше.

Сезар так и замер с открытым ртом на половине слова. Затем снова попытался начать разговор о сути:

– Уважаемый Рю, я вызвал тебя…

– Чтобы расспросить о том, под кого бы лечь на вашем веселом обряде посвящения через три дня, – снова перебил Сезара демон. – О нет! Только не спрашивай, как это я догадался, – выгнув насмешливо бровь, демон смотрел на Сезара с интересом и улыбкой, которую Сезар охарактеризовал бы как довольную.

Сезар, забывшись, попробовал посмотреть демону в глаза, но снова потерпел фиаско.

– Да. Так, – ответил он решительно. – У меня через три дня обряд, а у меня нет на примете ни одного демона, который мог бы стать моим покровителем. И если ты смог бы мне порекомендовать кого-то, кто подошел бы мне и кого бы я устроил, я приготовил бы тебе жертвы, какие бы ты захотел... – конец фразы Сезар произнес уже довольно нерешительно. Он понятия не имел, что берут демоны за подобное посредничество.

– Сводничество? – с легкой нотой брезгливости спросил Рюкартаган. – Я согласен. Ну, расскажи мне тогда, мой мальчик, что тебя привлекает в демонических мужчинах.

Сезар покраснел и впал в замешательство. Он не совсем ожидал такой постановки вопроса.

– Ну я бы хотел, чтобы демон был силен и дал бы мне хорошие Дары... – не совсем уверенно произнес он.

Рюкартаган фыркнул и махнул рукой небрежно, как бы отмахиваясь от сказанного.

– О, давай тут без ханжества. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что происходит на этих ваших ритуалах посвящения!

Сезар всегда полагал, что понимает, хотя сейчас его уверенность в этом пошатнулась.

– Демонолог передает силу своей чистоты демону за дары, которые призваны улучшить его таланты и дать ему уникальные способности? – ответил Сезар, но ответ получился вопросительным.

Рюкартаган рассмеялся весело.

– Нет, ну это правда мило! – так пояснил он причину своего смеха. – Мальчик, слушай сюда, я, пожалуй, расскажу тебе действительно интересное.

Сезар неосознанно слегка подался в сторону Рюкартагана. Смотреть демону в глаза он не мог, поэтому смотрел на его бледные, потрескавшиеся губы, постоянно выразительно кривящиеся и передающие множество эмоциональных оттенков.

– Вообще, до такого эпического извращения додумались только вы, нанты, – доверительно сообщил демон.

Сезар вспыхнул, выпрямил спину и нахмурился, готовый возмутиться, но Рю выставил ладонь вперед, заранее прерывая Сезара.

– Да вы все, с нашей точки зрения, извращенцы еще те. Остынь.

Находясь в опасной близости от ладони Рюкартагана, купол защитного круга начал нагреваться, краснеть и искрить, и демон, удивленно приподняв брови, поспешно убрал ладонь.

– Так вот, – продолжил он, – до этого додумались только вы. Все демонологи на свете на свой страх и риск вызывают себе демонов, договариваются, торгуются, договоры заключают, жертвы приносят, медленно крутеют, если смогут. А вы, нанты, смекнули, что собой торговать может быть очень выгодно.

– Чтооо? – выдохнул Сезар возмущенно.

– Да помолчи, – резко перебил его демон. – Уважаемая древняя профессия, между прочим. Но я не об этом. Ты вот мне скажи, юноша. Ты конечно одноглазый, но собой все равно так ничего. Шейка хоть и тонкая, но выглядишь даже солидно, как бывалый такой демонолог, пострадавший в неравных схватках.

Сезар смутился и не нашел что ответить, чем вызвал у Рюкартагана довольный смех.

– Так вот. Вы, нанты, тут на вашем острове как цари и боги. Неужели на тебя девицы не вешаются? – демон, удобно усевшись в круге вызова, подобрал каменный осколок пола и принялся чистить им свои обломанные черные ногти, но оторвался от этого занятия, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Сезара на свои слова.

Сезар совершенно не понимал, к чему демон ведет и зачем интересуется всем этим. Но оно и немудрено – это же был демон. Демоны хитры и непостижимы и всегда преследуют только свои интересы, это знает каждый демонолог. С этого начинается учеба, это основа и забывать об этом нельзя. Но Рю разговаривал с Сезаром. Он согласился сотрудничать. И какая бы хитрость не таилась в этом – это было уже больше, чем все, на что Сезар рассчитывал, придя в башню.

Смутившись, Сезар почесал в задумчивости кончик носа, собираясь с мыслями, внезапными для подобного разговора.

– Я бы не сказал, что вешаются. У нас очень строго с рабынями, которые пытаются соблазнять Лордов. Великий Октавий не одобряет смешения кровей с обычными людьми, – Сезар развел руками. – Да и вообще, до посвящения нельзя эм... об этом даже думать. Есть даже считалка такая хм… детская, чтобы отвлечься от всяких шальных мыслей, если такие будут донимать:

 

Как захочется дурного,  
Вспомни беса морового  
С пастями зубатыми,  
С глазами волосатыми,  
Вспомни все защиты знаки,  
Наизусть прочти без враки,  
Посчитай еще во сколько  
Солнце утром встанет бойко,  
Вспомни порку, вспомни класс,  
Не смыкай пока что глаз,  
Держи руки на виду,  
Чтобы не попасть в беду.

Рю расхохотался и зааплодировал:

– Никогда не слышал! Это же великолепно! Спасибо, порадовал. Я тебе за это чудо раскрою чей-нибудь секрет. Потом придумаешь, чей хочешь. 

– Ну, – Сезар вдруг невольно тоже улыбнулся, – она вообще не особо помогает. Но, в целом, с этим все строго. Ведь если к посвящению растратить чистоту – никакого посвящения не выйдет же. Чем тогда заинтересовывать демона? А не прошедших посвящение, если они выживают, конечно, или изгоняют, или лишают Рода и делают слугами. Это позор страшный, – Сезар погрустнел.

– Не кисни, – Рю осмотрел свои ногти придирчиво и продолжил: – В общем, все это имеет смысл. Для демона эта ваша концентрированная девственность, помноженная на вашу кровь – весьма лакомый куш. Это бешеная же сила! Её в вас очень много накапливается ко времени этого вашего посвящения. На это, конечно, демона заарканить не проблема. Проблема с него полезное что-то получить и, главное, самому выжить. А знаешь, почему выживают не все?

Сезар был сконфужен. Он не думал об этом никогда под таким углом. Да и, можно подумать, удивительно, что не все выживают после вызова крутого демона без какого-либо круга защиты.

– Демон может оказаться недоволен? Разозлиться? – предположил Сезар.

Рю фыркнул: 

– Ну если бы вы только Зверодемонов вызывали, оно было бы понятно. Только большинство Великих демонов, мне лично, как минимум, знакомых, не имеют привычки бессмысленно убивать всех без разбора.

– Опасность заключается в процессе передачи этой накопленной силы? – продумав, предположил Сезар.

– Браво, мой мальчик! – воскликнул Рюкартаган. – В яблочко! А скажи мне, как передается сила от живого существа к демону?

Сезар понял, к чему клонит Рю, и ему стало не по себе. Хоть это и было очевидно, но он никогда не думал об этом так.

– Это же... как жертву приносить? Или через смерть, или через боль или через соитие... То есть?..

– Верно! – Рюкартаган звонко щелкнул пальцами. – На посвящении себя приносят в жертву. Самым безопасным способом, в идеале. Но увлекшись, а дело это дивно увлекательное, некоторые демоны плюют на последствия и пользуются способами более простыми. Съесть – это проще всего, – пояснил Рюкартаган и внезапно красным длинным языком облизнул свою окровавленную бровь. Сезар вздрогнул и отпрянул, отведя взгляд.

Где-то в углу копошились ягнята, совершенно равнодушные к происходящему в комнате, а сердце Сезара билось неприлично быстро. Нельзя так волноваться во время вызова. Все учителя как один твердили, что нужно оставаться хладнокровным, величественным и невозмутимым. А Сезар сидел в испачканном мелом кафтане на полу, в новом свете представлял, что же ему предстоит через три дня, и весьма серьезно сомневался в том, что это возможно – остаться невозмутимым в такой ситуации.

– Нууу… – протянул Рю вопросительно. – Так какому демону ты себя хочешь в жертву принести? 

Сезар нахмурился задумчиво.

– Постой, то есть демон на посвящении приходит и по сути… посвящаемого трахает?

– Ага! – радостно ответил Рюкартаган. – Нажирается в процессе от него силой и потом, по случаю посткоитальной благостности, наделяет чем-нибудь полезным от щедрот… ну или тем, что заранее в договоре оговаривалось.

– И что, так действительно всегда происходит? – не мог поверить Сезар.

– Ну посуди сам... Допускаю, кто-то отдельно оговаривает в договоре, чтобы демон его непременно благопристойно пытал, а не трахал, чтобы его силу пожрать. А для особых ценителей еще страх сильный энергию высвобождает. У вас часто вдрызг с ума сходят после посвящений?

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Да не очень. Бывает, немного, но вообще считается, что это нормально. Когда чуть-чуть… 

– Милое у вас общество, – отметил демон. – Ну так что, тебе какого демономужчину хочется?

Сезар покраснел, но вдруг в его голове возникла весьма занимательная мысль.

– Стой, подожди… Так что, получается, мой брат Мордред с Великим демоном, которого он призвал… того? Занимался этим?

Рюкартаган кивнул убедительно. 

– Вернее, это демон твоего брата того. 

– Он же в три этажа ростом! – воскликнул Сезар, округлив удивленно глаз. – Он же огромный, рогатый и весь в шипах!

Рю улыбнулся широко и довольно, продемонстрировав крупные и хищные белые зубы, и развел руками.

– А вот. Такова жизнь у вас в Нанте. Вылечили же?

– Вылечили… – ошарашенно ответил Сезар, вспоминая как Мордред дней пять после ритуала находился на грани жизни и смерти и целители дежурили у его кровати круглосуточно.

– И снова я возвращаюсь к нашей основной теме дня, мой юный демонолог, – прервал Рюкартаган воспоминания Сезара. – Кому будем тебя сватать, красавчик?

Сезар нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, как Рюкартаган упорно представляет задачу именно в таком свете. Сезар благополучно прожил всю жизнь, не задумываясь о совершенно очевидных вещах, ему самому предстоящих. А сейчас, когда уже некуда было отступать и когда оставалось всего три дня, такое откровение в некотором роде лишило Сезара почвы под ногами. Он попытался представить себе «это» с демоном ростом в три этажа, и фантазия спасовала. 

– А Великие или Старшие демоны бывают хотя бы… человеческих размеров? – спросил Сезар.

– Ой, редко! – отмахнулся Рю. – Это считается слабостью быть маленьким и нежным, как человек. Вы у нас в целом не очень популярны, уж извини. Младшие демоны, особенно информационные, как я, бывают похожи на вас. Нам страшными быть невыгодно. Мы свои задачи решаем дипломатией. Но… дай подумать, – Рюкартаган ладонью протер лоб, размазав по нему кровь, и принялся почти беззвучно шептать что-то невообразимо быстрой скороговоркой.

– Есть один, сравнительно небольшой. Ну, раза в полтора повыше, чем вот ты. Такие и люди бывают. Старший, черный, боевитый и сильный. Рогатый, как положено, с копытами, адекватный относительно, зато амбициозный. Он не откажется. Правда, Дары тебе, я думаю, предложит примитивные довольно. Брать будешь? – спросил Рюкартаган азартно, как торговец на рынке.

– А… Можно еще на выбор? Есть еще три дня… Можно ведь успеть и с несколькими демонами поговорить заранее, – попросил Сезар. С описанным демоном ему удалось себе представить «это», отчего он смешался, покраснел и теперь мучительно пытался об этом не думать.

Рюкартаган задумался.

– Могу посоветовать одного нетипичного и странного демона. Древнего и Великого. Но, есть «но». Он совсем не человекообразен. Зато он не отличается жестокостью и тебя точно не покалечит. Но еще не обязательно, что, он сам согласится тебя посвещать. Его, возможно, тебе самому придется уговаривать.

«Совсем не человекообразен» вызвало у Сезара ступор. Он не раз видел нечеловекообразных демонов, выглядящих как угодно. И он никак, ну совершенно никак, не мог себе представить, как с подобным существом возможно… заняться этим. 

Тем временем, Рюкартаган придумал еще вариант.

– О! И еще с одним поговори. Он знаешь, тоже не сильно похож на прекрасного Норонского принца. У него там хитин есть, клешни, щупальца какие-то… Но он, – Рюкартаган улыбнулся весело, довольно и загадочно, – потрясающий любовник! Честно! Просто от сердца отрываю.

Сезар вспыхнул ушами и задохнулся от смущения и возмущения.

– Да не важно мне, какой он любовник! – воскликнул он. – Я же не ради того, чтобы с ним… это. Мне нужно хорошо пройти посвящение, не умереть от этого и не повредиться умом.

– Глупый, – сказал Рю с ласковой улыбкой. – Это же важно! Знаешь, я бы сам тебе объяснил и показал даже, насколько это важно, но тебе, увы, нельзя. Ты же себя бережешь для большого и сильного.

– Я бы сформулировал это иначе, – произнес Сезар смущенно и поэтому прохладно. – Думаю, пора тогда обговорить, что я буду должен тебе за имена… – Сезар взглянул на Рю, удобно сидящего на полу комнаты вызова, как будто у него тут был пикник. 

Демон окинул Сезара задумчивым взглядом.

– Имена я буду тебе продавать по одному, – произнес он серьезно, по-деловому. – По мере вызова их обладателей. Платить за них будешь после вызова. За Имя первого я хочу кролика. Белого и молоденького. И, что серьезно, хочу чтобы ты мне рассказал подробности вашей с демоном беседы, чем бы она ни закончилась. Плату эту возьму сегодня вечером. А вызывать его тебе лучше в полдень. У тебя есть еще куча времени, чтобы подготовиться. Ты согласен на такие условия?

Сезар, глядя на острый кончик носа Рюкартагана, несколько раз про себя повторил и осмыслил, озвученные демоном условия, в поисках подвохов. Демоны склонны к обманам и хитростям – это аксиома демонологии. Но ничего явно подозрительного, если не поддаваться паранойе, Сезар не нашел.

– Я согласен, – ответил он. На размышление ушло не больше нескольких секунд, так что пауза даже не выглядела нетактично. 

Рюкартаган кивнул, в его черном глазу вспыхнул и погас фиолетовый огонек.

– Имя первого демона – Тараннар. Старший Черный демон-воитель. Вместо вызывной жертвы плесни в круг своей кровью. Нож используй медный. Все ясно?

Сезар, чуть помедлив, кивнул.

– Тогда… – Рю улыбнулся, блеснув зубами, – до встречи, мой мальчик!

Снова с оглушительным хлопком треснул пол внутри круга, и из трещины полыхнуло огнем. Рюкартаган внезапно рассыпался пеплом, вихрем закружился внутри круга и втянулся в огненный провал. Раздался истошный, полный безумия вопль и трещина, полыхнув, исчезла.

Сезар посидел около минуты на полу, глядя на отработанный круг ритуала, потом улыбнулся сам себе.

– Да! Демоны забери! У меня получилось! – воскликнул он громко и радостно. Ощущая нечто схожее с эйфорией, он поднялся и принялся убирать следы своего пребывания в башне. 

Все демонологи убирали комнаты вызова после себя сами. Рабы к этому не допускались. Отработанные круги следовало стирать в правильной последовательности и заклинаниями восстанавливать место разрыва пространства. Иначе халатно стертый круг мог в будущем неконтролируемо сработать снова.

Закончив с кругом, Сезар постучал в дверь ногой. Во время вызовов двери комнат запирали снаружи. И когда в комнате находился демон, на ее двери загорались узоры защитных символов. Открывать дверь в это время было строго-настрого запрещено. Охранные демоны это тот час чувствовали и в башне тут же поднималась тревога. 

Раб-распорядитель отпер дверь, и Сезар похромал по лестнице вниз.

Это было забытое и странное чувство – возвращаться из башни и не ощущать себя неудачником. Сезар сам не верил в это, но у него впервые за несколько лет появилась надежда на то, что все для него закончится хорошо и он действительно способен достойно пройти посвящение. Сам того не замечая, он улыбался.

Утро уже разгорелось вовсю. Даже отсюда было слышно, как шумит порт Нижнего города. До полудня было еще полно времени. В голове стоял радостный звон, а без плаща все еще было очень холодно. Подумав недолго, Сезар направился домой. Как бы он не опасался попасться на глаза отцу, без плаща идти куда-то не хотелось. 

Глава 3

Подруга

Собака бывает кусачей  
Только от жизни собачьей  
Только от жизни от жизни собачьей  
Собака бывает кусачей

Из м/ф "Большой секрет для маленькой компании"

Верхний город был тесным. Между высокими, украшенными шпилями и башнями домами благородных нантов петляли улочки порой не шире размаха рук. Верхний город давно уже рос и строился только вверх. Впрочем, и Нижнему городу разрастаться было особо некуда. Вольный торговый город Нант располагался на скалистом маленьком острове. Сразу за линией прибрежного города начинались виноградники, покрывающие крутые склоны. Своим вином нантцы гордились. 

Прошмыгнуть домой удалось незамеченным. Быстро, насколько позволила больная нога, взобравшись на третий этаж по крутой винтовой лестнице, Сезар зашел в свои комнаты и запер за собой дверь.

Пятнистый и хохлатый ярко-желтый бес в круглой клетке радостно захлопал куцыми крылышками и заверещал мелодично что-то нечленораздельное. Сезар взял засахаренное яблоко из вазы на столе и кинул в беса. Из клетки раздались отвратительные чавканье и хрюканье. Сезар тем временем прошел в свою спальню, находящуюся в состоянии перманентного бардака, и отпер ставни. За окном, так близко, что можно было бы допрыгнуть, находилось окно соседнего дома, принадлежащего Роду Лиакоре. По случаю холода оно было закрыто синими деревянными ставнями. Сезар уселся на подоконнике, порылся по карманам, достал обломок уголька и на откосе окна быстро начертил символ вызова беса со вписанным в него односложным простым его именем. Раздался негромкий хлопок, запахло так, будто кто-то испортил воздух, и перед Сезаром завис, чудом удерживая округлое красное тельце на маленьких стрекозиных крылышках, редкий даже среди бесов уродец. Его поросячье рыльце покрывали зеленоватые бородавки, шесть маленьких пьяных глазок моргали вразнобой. Из пасти торчали кривые, но острые зубы и вываливался не помещающийся во рту язык.

– Вдравтвуй, хозяяяяий! – радостно прогнусавил уродец и его довольно скудоумный разнонаправленный взгляд преисполнился вдруг обожания.

– Привет, Жрун, – Сезар потрепал беса по плешивой башке, поросшей редкими жесткими волосенками. – А ну, слетай, постучись в окно! – кивнул Сезар на соседские ставни.

Застрекотав от рвения крылышками, исполнительный бес разогнался и с размаху впечатался в ставни напротив. Те хрустнули, но выдержали. Бес помотал отбитой башкой, отлетел в сторону и врезался в ставни снова.

– Стоп, Жрун. Хватит, – крикнул Сезар бесу, и тот, виновато почесывая розовой когтистой лапкой нос, подлетел к хозяину и завис в воздухе, жужжа крыльями.

Тем временем окно открылось. Оттуда, кутаясь в бордовую пушистую шаль, выглянула черноволосая и смуглая сухонькая старушка с горбатым острым носом, заметными усиками и черными густыми бровями.

– Утро доброе, Лорд Эсерцаре, – добродушно произнесла бабушка, улыбаясь лукаво. – Чего подскочили-то в такую рань? Неужто по ночам делать совсем нечего?

– Привет Рада. Да вот, дела были ранние... – уклончиво ответил Сезар. – А Эвора у себя? Можно зайти?

Рада оглянулась. Отодвинув ее решительно, в окно выглянула бледная высокая девушка лет шестнадцати с почти белыми, светло-пепельными волосами, забранными в тугой пучок на затылке. 

– Привет, Сезар. Заходи, конечно! – радостно произнесла она. 

– Леди, холод же, уйдите в комнату. Заболеете! Хотите на свадьбе чихать? – воскликнула Рада, оттесняя Эвору от окна. Из комнаты раздались звонкие препирательства, перемежаемые возмущенным «ну няяянь!» и «не пущу!»

Сезар тем временем отодвинул в сторону тяжелую портьеру. За ней обнаружилась длинная и широкая обыкновенная деревянная доска. Приподняв, Сезар с трудом оттащил ее от стены и грохнул ее конец на подоконник.

– Хватай доску, Жрун, и неси в гости, как я тебя учил, – скомандовал Сезар. 

Бес исполнительно кинулся к краю доски, вцепился в нее всеми восемью лапками и, старательно гудя крылышками, потащил к Эворе на подоконник. 

На высоте третьего этажа над улицей образовался мостик между домами, и этим мостиком Сезар безотлагательно воспользовался.

Спрыгнув с подоконника уже в гостиной Эворы, Сезар раскланялся, улыбаясь. Эвора пожала ему руку, вызвав неодобрительный взгляд няни.

– Убери только доску скорее, пока никто не заметил, – попросила Эвора.

Сезар взялся за край доски и потянул, втаскивая в комнату.

– Я же теперь невеста, слышал же? – присев на подлокотник кресла, Эвора наблюдала за тем, как Сезар воюет с доской, зацепившейся чем-то за подоконник. – Теперь, если батюшка узнает, что мы общаемся, он тебе, боюсь, устроит проблемы. А твой отец и так на тебя злой.

Сезар наконец втянул доску, и оставил ее край на подоконнике. 

Няня Рада уселась в кресло в углу комнаты с невозмутимым видом и намерением бдить невинность подопечной. К этому, впрочем, и Сезар и Эвора давно привыкли. Рада была свидетельницей их общения с раннего детства, и ее не нужно было убеждать в том, что ничего предосудительного в их отношениях нет.

Сезар отряхнул руки и развалился в кресле напротив Эворы.

– Ну, может быть, отец скоро сменит гнев на что-нибудь. Я сегодня был в башне, – сказал он. 

– Оу… – Эвора удивленно приподняла брови. – Надеюсь успешно? Готовился к посвящению?

– Отец утром мне сказал, что или посвящение, или изгнание, или смерть. И никак иначе. Орал полчаса так, что я думал, у него вены на висках полопаются… – Сезар вздохнул. – Он меня наверное давно убил бы уже с радостью. Я его явно достал, как я понял.

– Ох, сочувствую… – Эвора поджала губы. – И ты в башню пошел? А кого вызывал? 

– А наугад! – Сезар, взмахнул лихо рукой. – И повезло! Сам не верю. Очень даже общительный информационный демон попался. Согласился помочь. Теперь мне до дня посвящения предстоит три вызова кандидатов в покровители. И кого-то из них нужно уломать на договор… – Сезар вздохнул, снова ощутив нервное напряжение.

Эвора наклонилась вперед и погладила Сезара по предплечью через кафтан. Рада произнесла что-то вроде «кхе-кхе», но и Эвора и Сезар ее проигнорировали.

– А я вот готовлюсь. У меня как раз после твоего посвящения свадьба, – печально сказала Эвора.

Сезар посмотрел на подругу с сочувствием. Она, как и все благородные нанты, была помолвлена еще до рождения с каким-то из своих двоюродных братьев. Впрочем, Сезар с Эворой тоже были двоюродными братом и сестрой. Среди нантов сложно было найти кого-то, находящегося в меньшей степени родства между собой. Благородных родов было всего двадцать и все браки заключались внутри ордена.

Сезар тоже был помолвлен, но его суженая не только не родилась еще, но даже не была еще зачата. Были только известны день и время, когда ее должны зачать. Суженый же Эворы благополучно родился аж лет сорок назад, был выдающимся демонологом и первым советником нынешнего главы Правящего Совета. Насколько Сезар знал, Эвора с ним ни разу даже не общалась, что, впрочем, в Нанте было в порядке вещей.

– Тебе очень не хочется? – просил Сезар. 

Эвора пожала плечами.

– Я вот, знаешь, лучше бы пошла с тобой за компанию посвящение проходить, – она рассмеялась. – Связалась бы с каким-нибудь особенно авантюрным демоном, получила бы от него героические Дары и отправилась бы совершать подвиги, чтобы за эти Дары прижизненно хотя бы расплатиться! 

Эвора с подлокотника пересела в кресло и, расправляя на коленях складки тяжелого черного платья, невесело о чем-то задумалась. Затем продолжила: 

– Я своего будущего супруга не то чтобы заранее считаю ослом, козлом или какой иной живностью. Он, быть может, совершенно замечательный и душевный человек и желает мне одного добра…

Рада, не выдержав, прыснула и покачала головой неодобрительно, но добродушно.

Эвора улыбнулась няне и продолжила:

– Я не хочу всю жизнь сидеть дома, рожать детей и делать вид, что чопорность, уксусное выражение лица и семейный пафос – это самое лучшее и желанное, что есть в мире.

Сезар вздохнул, не зная что ответить. Рада тоже вздохнула.

– Моя матушка сказала давеча, что ты девушка умная и поэтому скоро его отравишь… Ну, если тебя это утешит, – произнес Сезар и засмущался.

Эвора рассмеялась.

– Вот диву даюсь, как твой отец еще жив.

– Я думаю, он тоже удивляется, – рассмеялся Сезар в ответ.

– Вот знаешь, это несправедливо, что я не могла учиться демонологии с мальчишками, – подумав, продолжила мысль Эвора. – Что мне, чтобы научиться хоть чему-то, приходилось идти на хитрости и собирать знания по крохам. Я думаю, что у меня же вполне есть шансы пройти посвящение!

– Конечно есть, – согласился Сезар. – Думаю, ты намного талантливее в этом, чем я, поверь. Только… – Сезар задумчиво почесал нос, глядя на Эвору. – Я тут сегодня поговорил с демоном, и он меня заставил взглянуть на суть обряда посвящения несколько под иным углом… И я вот не уверен, что тебе бы это понравилось. И я вообще совсем не уверен, что это нравится мне.

Эвора наклонила голову на бок и всем своим видом излучала любопытство.

– А подробнее? Не темни, друг, я тоже хочу знать такие тайны.

Сезар покосился на Раду. Та неубедительно делала вид, что ей неинтересно.

– На ритуале посвящения между демоном и демонологом происходит м… – Сезар замялся, – то что по идее должно происходить в супружеской спальне между супругами, решившими вместо крепкого сна заделать себе отпрыска… как-то так…

Рада охнула. Эвора прикусила губу, ее взгляд стал еще более любопытным, а щеки раскраснелись.

– Вот это да! И что, всегда? Со всеми? То есть и мой брат… и даже отец? И даже твой отец? 

Тут Сезар внезапно забыл как нужно дышать и закашлялся.

– Вот это… вот это ну совсем не то, о чем я хотел думать. Не знаю. Не верю. Я не верю даже, что они с матушкой меня каким-то естественным образом на свет произвели, а ты вообще про такое спрашиваешь… – вернув себе способность дышать и утирая выступившие от кашля слезы, ответил Сезар. – Как бы то ни было, я жутко этого посвящения боюсь. Тебе я могу в этом совершенно честно признаться. Больше всего на свете я боюсь того, что со мной отец сделает, если я посвящение не пройду. А на втором месте у меня само посвящение…

– Слушай, – Эвора явно не собиралась менять тему, – но ведь это серьезное преступление, когда мужчина с мужчиной. А демоны… они же не бывают женщинами. Так как же так получается?

Сезар задумался и пожал плечами.

– Думаю, на демонологию это не распространяется. Демонология – это же основа нашего общества, – Сезар почувствовал некоторый неуместный сейчас пафос в своей фразе. – А вообще, оно правда… как-то лицемерно, – он нахмурился. – Хотелось бы верить, что демон врал, но, знаешь, это довольно очевидно, что все происходит именно так. Мне даже странно, что я никогда раньше не думал об этом. Думаю, некоторые, в отличие от меня, все же понимают на что идут. Я, сама знаешь, демонолог далекий от практики.

– И ты что, готов на это? – спросила Эвора.

Сезар покраснел и отвел взгляд.

– А у меня нет выбора, Эви, – ответил он. 

Эвора, глядя на Сезара какое-то время молчала, потом сказала:

– Ты можешь уехать. Ты, даже без посвящения, – демонолог. Ты фехтовать умеешь, и вообще, ты – мужчина, ты можешь куда угодно поехать, кем угодно стать.

Сезар нахмурился.

– Да какой я демонолог без своего списка демонов, согласных со мной сотрудничать? А фехтую я плохо, наполовину слеп и нога не держит… – ответил он, разглядывая пол и чувствуя себя неуютно.

– Ты все равно фехтуешь лучше любого бойца из Нижнего города, – проворчала Эвора и замолкла.

– Не знаю, как можно уехать и куда. Это кажется безумием, – Сезар нахмурился.

– Я не хочу чтобы ты уезжал, правда. Ты не подумай, что мне все равно. Просто ты так обреченно выглядишь. И это действительно еще один выход, кроме смерти, посвящения и изгнания, – Эвора примирительно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась неловко.

– Это и есть изгнание, – заметил Сезар.

– Нет! – воскликнула Эвора. – Изгнание – это наказание. Это позор. А уехать самому, потому что предпочел Нанту окружающий мир, – это совсем иначе.

– Это безумие, – ответил Сезар, глядя в окно.

– Наверное… – Эвора пожала плечами. – Нянь, а ты как думаешь? – обратилась она к Раде вдруг.

Рада усмехнулась.

– Ну это совсем не моего ума дело, Леди, покидать ли Лорду Нант или нет, – ответила она. Ее черные глаза всегда смотрели лукаво, так что сложно было понять, серьезно ли она говорит. – Но у меня на родине говорили, что чем больше шагов ты делаешь от ворот родного города, тем больше становится мир, в котором ты живешь, и тем меньше становится город, из которого ты ушел. Но это только пословица. Каждый вправе понимать ее так, как захочет. 

Сезар, наморщив лоб и нахмурившись, пожал плечами.

Эвора улыбнулась и снова, наклонившись, погладила его по рукаву.

Сезар улыбнулся скованно в ответ, а затем встал, подошел к окну и, предварительно убедившись, что внизу нет прохожих, по пояс высунулся из него,чтобы посмотреть на башню городских часов, краешком виднеющуюся отсюда.

– Мне, кажется, пора, – сказал он фальшиво-бодро, вернувшись в комнату. – Хочу успеть перекусить и пойду уже в башню. В полдень вызываю первого демона и меня, если откровенно, от этого трясет. Я бы напился, честное слово, если бы в башню пускали пьяных.

– Не, – Эвора улыбнулась. – Не ходи пьяным в башню. А то нарисуешь еще таких защитных кругов, что к посвящению терять будет уже нечего, – она рассмеялась. 

Сезар покраснел и посмотрел на нее с укором, а после рассмеялся и сам.

– Жестокая ты.

– Еще какая! – согласилась она.

Сезар выглянул в окно в поисках запропастившегося где-то беса.

– Эй… Жрун? – позвал он. Ответом ему было невнятное ворчание с крыши, а затем на стрекочущих крыльях спустился бес. Он что-то старательно жевал, отчего его щеки раздулись, увеличив морду вдвое. Из пасти печально торчала голубиная лапка. 

Сезар скомандовал обжоре тащить доску обратно. Тот инициативно подчинился, не прекращая старательно жевать.

– До встречи. Приходи, когда будет свободное время, – Эвора пожала Сезару руку. Няня грозно кашлянула.

– Хорошо. Я как смогу – зайду обязательно. А ты не унывай, – попрощался Сезар и поспешил к себе домой.

Затащив доску обратно и спрятав ее за портьерой, Сезар прогнал Жруна, вписав в символ его вызова закрывающий знак. Обычно он беса чем-нибудь подкармливал за услуги, но сегодня решил, что голубя ему будет достаточно. Стерев с откоса символы вызова, Сезар надел теплый плащ поверх кафтана, выглянул за дверь и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Пользуясь случаем, он поспешил, хромая, к выходу.

Глава 4

Алый плащ и назойливый орган

Кровь – жидкая подвижная ткань внутренней среды организма,  
которая состоит из жидкой среды – плазмы и взвешенных в ней клеток –  
форменных элементов: клеток лейкоцитов, постклеточных структур и тромбоцитов.

Википедия

На маленькой площади между южными воротами Верхнего города и башнями Эсерцаре и Ваэльо торговец, допущенный из Нижнего города, продавал вполне съедобные лепешки с ягодами, с сыром или с ветчиной. Перед тем как идти в башню, Сезар направился туда. 

Площадь была безлюдна. Погода не располагала к гуляньям. Быстро съев лепешку и запив ее водой, Сезар посмотрел на возвышающуюся над площадью башню.

Стало не по себе. Как будто закончились шутки, началось серьезное и наяву. И вот теперь никуда уже точно не деться. Имя от Рюкартагана получено. Предстоит вызвать Старшего и неслабого демона, чтобы уговорить его… или договориться с ним… Сформулировать дальше было сложно, особенно в свете недавнего разговора с Рю. 

Совершив над собой волевое усилие и переборов острое желание забить на все и сбежать есть пирожные в пекарню у ворот, как делал все последние шесть лет, Сезар направился к башне.

Смотритель Книги все так же читал, не обращая ни на кого внимания. На ступенях снова было пусто. День. А все нормальные демонологи, готовящиеся в этом году к посвящению, уже выбрали демонов и заключили предварительные договоры. Им оставалось только придти в ночь Зимнего Солнцестояния и совершить обряд. 

Сезар вздохнул и направился по крутой лестнице на третий этаж. Предстоял вызов Старшего демона. Если не считать случайного и трагичного вызова Зверодемона шесть лет назад, Сезар еще никогда этого не делал.

– Лорд Эсерцаре, – окликнул вдруг Сезара Смотритель Книги. – Вы предупреждены о Демонах Теней?

Сезар удивился и спустился на несколько ступеней, чтобы видеть собеседника.

– Нет….– ответил он растеряно. – А что случилось?

– В башню Ваэльо этой ночью просочился Демон Теней. А недавно стало известно, что такой же случай был неделей раньше в башне Фиораре. Будьте бдительны и не пренебрегайте личными защитами, – равнодушно и формально сообщил Смотритель и снова погрузился в чтение.

– Спасибо… – поблагодарил Сезар и продолжил подъем по лестнице. Никаких личных защит у него разумеется не было. Отец, как он знал, носил древний перстень, который мог отбрасывать в случае прорыва демона образ защитного круга, достаточно мощный, чтобы защитить даже от Великого на какое-то время. Брату отец после посвящения подарил амулет со схожими свойствами. Сезару ничего подобного не досталось. Такие предметы стоили огромных денег, и обладали ими в основном регулярно практикующие и серьезные демонологи. Впрочем, Демонами Теней демонологов в башнях пугали уже не первый век. Периодически те пропадали на несколько десятков лет, потом снова появлялись. Почему и откуда – никто не знал. Демоны Теней не подчинялись основным правилам демонологии. Их не останавливали защитные круги. Они просачивались в мир вместе с другими, честно вызванными, демонами. Нападали на демонов, нападали на демонологов. Пытались выбраться за пределы башни, чтобы попасть в мир. Справлялись с ними единственным известным способом – при прорыве Демона Теней стоило тут же натравить на него Зверодемона. Те не выносили Демонов Теней на дух, считая их своими основными врагами, и успешно, по слухам, разрывали в клочья. Бывший преподаватель Сезара мечтал когда-нибудь поприсутствовать при таком моменте, чтобы зарядить высвобождаемой энергией какой-нибудь из своих амулетов.

У комнаты вызова Сезара вновь догнал услужливый раб-распорядитель. Сезар велел принести бинт, воду и медный нож. 

Шесть лет, вместо того чтобы практиковаться, Сезар провел в библиотеке. Сезар не умел разговаривать с демонами, не знал Имен. Зато Сезар наизусть, от корки до корки зазубрил все типы и виды защитных кругов, все правила их комбинаций и особенностей и все специфики их использования. Поэтому, вооружившись мелом, он начертил нужный защитный круг быстро и точно, но в последний момент снова вспомнилось нападение Зверодемона и это воспоминание заставило Сезара нервно перепроверить каждый символ.

Распорядитель принес нужное и запер дверь. В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Сезар нервничал и никак не мог успокоиться, а тем временем пора было начинать. О чем говорить с демоном, как говорить с демоном Сезар не имел ни малейшего понятия. Без особой веры в чудеса, он понадеялся, что все само как-нибудь решится, закатал рукав, вписал в круг иероглифы имени Старшего Черного демона-воителя Тараннара, взял в руку медный нож и принялся произносить заклинание. Закончив, Сезар полоснул себя по предплечью, плеснул в круг своей крови и вызов заработал. Пока было еще время, Сезар быстро и криво замотал порез бинтом, спустил рукав и зажал поверх рукава рану рукой. А тем временем кровь, падая медленно в круг, загорелась ослепительно-ярким красным пламенем. В круге завыл ветер и прогрохотал гром. Пол внутри круга задымился, начал светиться, раскалившись, и осыпался вниз – в провал демонической бездны. Запахло горелым железом. Из провала раздался раскатистый и мрачный хохот, пространство внутри круга заволокло огнем и когда тот расступился, Сезар увидел возникшего в круге демона и невольно сделал шаг назад, тут же себя мысленно за это отругав. Огненными всполохами в круге вырисовался силуэт огромного, рогатого атлета. Затем огонь погас и, уперев мускулистые и жилистые, блестящие как отполированный бронза, руки в бока, перед Сезаром предстал рогатый огромный демон. Именно так демонов изображала большая часть книг по демонологии. Ветвистые черно-красные рога в несколько рядов, с зазубринами и шипами, костяные острые наросты на теле, красная, испещренная черными узорами кожа, огромные кривые когти, широкие копыта… Торс украшал черный, наборный, украшенный костями и шкурами доспешный панцирь, к которому крепился алый, обугленный на краях плащ. И это была единственная одежда демона. А так же его облик выразительно дополнял огромный фаллос, направленный своим э… вниманием в сторону Сезара. Сезар постеснялся присматриваться, но ему показалось, что и фаллос демона покрыт костяными наростами. И при том, что демон был действительно не более чем в полтора раза выше среднего человека, фаллос его был пугающего и совершенно неестественного размера. 

Сразу возник в голове вопрос – как же после такого вообще реально выжить? И чем это отличается от пытки-то? И от таких мыслей Сезар на какое-то время потерял дар речи. Из ступора его вывел громогласный и низкий рев демона:

– Зачем ты призвал меня своею кровью, смертный? 

От этого голоса, как показалось Сезару, содрогнулись стены. Во рту пересохло, Сезар судорожно попытался вспомнить, что он собирался говорить такое уверенное и умное в подобном случае, и конечно не вспомнил ничего, кроме учебника для начинающих.

– Приветствую, Старший Черный демон-воитель Тараннар, – сипло поприветствовал он демона по правилам. – Я призвал тебя, чтобы предложить тебе заключить сделку, которая тебя возможно заинтересует.

Взгляд Сезара позорно бегал, как у жулика, припертого к стенке. Он никак не мог определиться, куда смотреть. А еще, это ведь был только первый вызов из запланированных трех и, говоря честно, уже напуганный оснасткой демона Сезар не был уверен, что Тараннар это «демон его мечты». Очень уж хотелось выжить после посвящения и не повредиться умом. А вот как сообщить об этом демону и не навлечь на себя гнев? Правда тут же Сезар вспомнил, что из обещанных Рюкартаганом трех демонов, Тараннар, по его словам, самый небольшой и самый человекообразный. А посвящение проходить надо. Да все же, в конце концов проходят и ничего, выживают же!..

– И что ты мне можешь предложить? – громогласно спросил демон, окинув Сезара обжигающим, надменным и не особо приветливым взглядом. Перекинув дымящийся плащ через руку, Тараннар прошелся вдоль круга, величественно покачиваясь и звонко гремя копытами по камню пола. Сезар невольно проследил за ним взглядом и мог поклясться, что страшный фаллос демона, как будто обладая собственной волей, все это время продолжал указывать на него. Это наблюдение Сезара смутило и даже немного напугало. В ушах зашумело и вместо того чтобы ответить, он застыл, стараясь не смотреть на смущающую его, излишне деловую часть тела демона.

– Язык проглотил, смертный?! – рявкнул демон. – Не испытывай моё терпение.

Сезар вздрогнул, ощутив смущение, укол злости и неприязнь. И удивленно отметил, что Тараннар манерой общения очень напоминает ему батюшку. Но от утренней семейной беседы с отцом ситуация выгодно отличалась тем, что вокруг демона был круг.

– Я вызвал тебя, чтобы предложить тебе совершить договор посвящения, – ответил Сезар довольно таки нагло. – Но теперь сомневаюсь, что у тебя найдется то, что мне нужно за мою м… жертву, – у Сезара аж зубы заныли от понимания что он назвал себя только жертвой. Но беседа с Рюкартаганом, похоже, даром не прошла. Все же с демонами вредно общаться.

Демон полыхнул огнем и стал внезапно больше в размерах.

– Да такая козявка как ты даже представить себе не может, на что я способен! – прогрохотал он. 

За его спиной в отблесках и пламени развернулось два огромных крыла и Сезар еле удержался от порыва отступить от круга еще на шаг. Но невесть откуда взявшаяся злость придала ему небывалой наглости.

– Отчего же? Прекрасно представляю. Кого-нибудь покарать, разорвать, растоптать, испепелить и утвердить, само собой, надо всеми свое могущество, – предположил не без язвительности Сезар и подумал запоздало, что лучше бы было промолчать. Демон конечно в защитном круге, но жизнь-то на этом не заканчивается, а количество демонов, приходящих на вызовы, не бесконечно. Более чем вероятно, что когда-нибудь предстоит еще встретиться.

Но, внезапно, демон сменил яростное выражение лица на благостное и кивнул довольно, сложив огромные мускулистые руки на груди. Огонь в круге поутих, крылья померкли, а грозный фаллос стал еще больше. 

– Верно говоришь, смертный, – снисходительно прорычал демон. – Мое могущество велико! От моей кары не уйдет никто. Моим именем верные мне пугают врагов!

Сезар запоздало понял, что Тараннар принял его сарказм за лесть. От удивления он потерял ход мысли и замер, хлопая растеряно глазом. А демон тем временем продолжал:

– Мои владения огромны, рабы бесчисленны, а соседи трепещут от звуков моего имени. Мои орудия смертоносны – никто не имеет подобных. Моя мощь пугает сильнейших из демонов!

Сезару вдруг вспомнилось, как Мордред рассказывает на семейных завтраках о своих достижениях, но он постарался не отвлекаться.

Демон, закинув красивым жестом плащ на плечо, сделал театральную паузу, глядя сверху вниз на Сезара выжидающе. Тот растерялся от неожиданности.

– Оу… Это впечатляет! – кивая утвердительно ответил Сезар. – Очень!

Демон медленно, довольно кивнул, отчего его длинные рога провели в воздухе светящиеся огнем линии. 

– Ты довольно неплох, – с сомнением произнес демон. – Сила в тебе – ничто, по сравнению с моей мощью. Но я бы ее взял, если ты просишь, – благостно добавил он. 

Сезар в очередной раз потерял дар речи и снова поймал себя на том, что узнает в поведении демона манеру общения собственного отца.

– Я тебе дам, чтобы ты не опозорил меня, случайно умерев, живучесть и броню и долголетие. А ты мне построишь храм и будешь приносить мне в нем мужей, чтобы кровь их стекала по ступеням, – уверенно заявил демон. 

Сезар кашлянул.

– М… увы, могущественнейший, – развел он руками, – по нашим законам храмы можно ставить только Великому Октавию. С великой-превеликой скорбью хочу сказать, что не смогу выполнить твои условия, – с трагичным выражением лица произнес Сезар, мысленно радуясь и искренне надеясь, что демон не уступит и не смягчит условия.

Демон взревел грозно и страшно. Сезар, не переборов внезапно вспыхнувшего животного страха, в панике отпрыгнул от круга. Уши заложило. Заболела остро рана на руке. Пространство круга заполнил огонь. Рев оглушал и нарастал и стал в какой-то момент совершенно нестерпимым. Согнувшись, Сезар зажал руками уши и заорал, не в силах больше терпеть. 

Внезапно все стихло. Сезар выпрямился, отнимая руки от ушей, и поднял мокрое от слез лицо. 

В круге угасал огонь. Эхо, бьющееся об стены, угасая, твердило: «Твой слабый господин – твое проклятье, смертный. Октавий не сравнится со мной.»

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и кровь стучала в висках. На пол с пальцев порезанной руки большими тяжелыми каплями падала кровь. Зажав ладонью рану через насквозь промокший и липкий рукав, Сезар бездумно смотрел какое-то время на опустевший круг, а затем, не понимая еще толком, как отнестись к произошедшему, от души и крайне непечатно выразился. 

Нога разболелась. Стягивая кафтан, Сезар проковылял к углу, в котором раб оставил бинты и воду. Сев прямо на пол, он закатал промокший рукав черной рубашки, затем промыл и тщательно перетянул рану, попутно ругая себя за то, что не потрудился как следует перевязать порез вовремя и в итоге потерял слишком много крови. Голова неприятно кружилась, очень хотелось пить, спать и глотнуть свежего воздуха. От запаха горелого камня откровенно тошнило.

Медленно, пошатываясь и хромая, Сезар, следуя правилам, стер круг, убрал после себя все следы вызова, а затем, прислонился к двери лбом и принялся колотить в нее носком сапога, тихо браня раба за нерасторопность.

Глава 5

Брат и кролики

В открытую медвежью пасть  
Попробуй сразу сахар класть.  
Есть шанс, что совесть не позволит  
Медведю на тебя напасть.  
@tabletki

 

На улице действительно стало легче. В распахнутом кафтане, не замечая холода, Сезар побрел, хромая, домой. Дома, в спальне, где-то под кроватью у Сезара была припрятана бутылка с дивным бальзамом, укрепляющим здоровье и восстанавливающим силы. Сейчас это было как раз то, что надо. И поесть. И выпить. И даже подремать. А потом ехать в Нижний город, в порт, на рынок, потому что только там вечером можно купить живого кролика, которого пожелал эксцентричный Рюкартаган. А Сезар никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы демонам приносили в жертву кроликов.

Сворачивая с узкой улицы на маленькую площадь, на которую выходили фасадами дома Сезара и Эворы, Сезар остановился резко и спрятался за поворотом. На крыльце стояли отец и Мордред. Отец в парадной белой мантии, расшитой множеством глаз, с орденским тяжелым знаком на груди, при мече – он явно направлялся в Совет. Мордред же, похоже, откуда-то только что вернулся. На его черном плаще была хорошо заметна желтая песчаная островная пыль, а вид у брата был весьма уставший. Сезар бы предположил – похмельный. Такой же беловолосый и как и отец, он был еще потоньше и поживее, но быстро и старательно перенимал у папеньки навыки торжественности и пафоса. Сезар вспомнил сегодняшнего демона-воителя. Отец стоял на крыльце в точно такой же позе, что и тот в круге. Ну разве что одетый. Стало внезапно смешно. Хотя и страшно тоже. Отец всегда, а после сегодняшнего разговора – особенно, вызывал в Сезаре чувства мало похожие на сыновью любовь – преимущественно страх и непонимание. 

Наконец-то отец сошел с крыльца и степенно, как будто фрегат по ровному морю, направился к дворцу Совета, в противоположную от Сезара сторону. Мордред же, не медля, зашел в дом и захлопнул за собой дверь.

С братом Сезару тоже не особо хотелось встречаться. Но только ради возможности его не видеть, терпеть холод, жажду и плохое самочувствие он был явно не готов.

Когда Сезар вошел в дом, Мордред как назло, стоял в холле и разговаривал с охранным демоном камина. Нехотя повернув в сторону младшего брата голову, Мордред окинул того оценивающим взглядом и выразительно выгнул светлую бровь.

– Неужто из башни? Или в порту подрался, и какой-нибудь пьяный матрос тебе навалял? – спросил дорогой брат «заботливо».

Сил на выяснение отношений не осталось, да и смысла не было. Мордред в любых препирательствах всегда выходил победителем. Он был на пару лет старше, на пару пальцев выше, успешнее, не хромал и имел два глаза. И при том, что братья были, на самом деле, очень похожи внешне – он был как бы лучшей версией Сезара. Не совершившей ошибок и не огребшей последствий.

– Из башни, – буркнул Сезар, отвернулся и направился к лестнице наверх, но на первой ступеньке Мордред поймал его за рукав. 

– Ты что, умудрился опять демона упустить из круга? – спросил Мордред то ли с издевкой, то ли с удивлением.

Сезар дернул рукой нервно, высвобождая рукав, от этого пошатнулся и ухватился за парапет.

– Да я сам. Неудачно себя порезал. Отстань уже. Я спать хочу, – пробурчал он и покарабкался по лестнице наверх. Мордред, как ни странно, не стал его преследовать.

Добравшись до своей захламленной спальни, Сезар повалился на кровать, чтобы полежать немного и перевести дух.

Разбудила Сезара не сильная, но и отнюдь не ласковая оплеуха. Открыв ошарашено глаз, Сезар увидел над собой Мордреда.

– Пей, ты, позорище, – произнес брат, поднося Сезару к губам кубок с чем-то горячим. 

Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову, была о том, что Мордред пошел по материнским стопам и сейчас младшего брата отравит. Правда непонятно зачем. В рот полился горячий травяной отвар и Сезар узнал по вкусу семейный укрепляющий и оздоравливающий бальзам. Выпить пришлось залпом, до дна, так как Мордред крепко держал кубок у рта Сезара, и не намеревался убирать, пока не опрокинет в брата все его содержимое.

Пока Сезар пытался отдышаться, наконец допив, Мордред окинул лежащего на кровати брата презрительным взглядом и, не сочтя нужным что-то говорить, вышел.

Сначала замутило и стало совсем дурно, и Сезар снова подумал об отраве, так и не определившись, серьезно ли он подозревает Мордреда в подобном. Он скинул кафтан и сапоги, не снимая остальной одежды, забрался под тяжелое меховое одеяло и свернулся калачиком в углу алькова. Затем тело согрелось и расслабилось, слабость и боль отступили и стало неописуемо хорошо. Сезар успел подумать, что теперь нужно бы встать, снять окровавленную одежду, переодеться в ночную рубашку и лечь немного поспать, но заснул.

Снился Сезару Рюкартаган. Когда Сезар проснулся, он помнил, что во сне они пили вино, о чем-то интересном говорили и постоянно смеялись. Но о чем конкретно шла речь – Сезар забыл начисто.

Под одеялом было тепло и уютно. Ставни оказались закрыты, а в камине тлели угли. Вероятно, слуги позаботились. Слабости Сезар не ощущал, только жажду и голод. 

Город за окном шумел по-вечернему. Не хотелось подниматься, хотелось лежать и слушать как кричат чайки, шумит порт, перекрикиваются стражники в Нижнем городе. В детстве Сезар часто так лежал и представлял, что у него есть свой собственный трехмачтовый корабль и он путешествует по морям, зарисовывая карты неизвестных берегов и знакомясь с иноземными диковинными аборигенами. Сезар улыбнулся. Можно было так лежать и фантазировать часами, но нестерпимо хотелось есть и нужно было спешить. До похода в башню еще предстояло съездить в город. А сперва… Сезар сел на постели, зевнул, потянулся и свесился с кровати в поисках валявшегося где-то поблизости, он точно это помнил, колокольчика. Медный колокольчик был найден под кроватью. Сезар поднял его, заранее зажмурился и позвонил. С дичайшим визгом из колокольчика вылетел полупрозрачный, оставляющий за собой густую полосу серого пара мелкий бес и принялся хаотично летать по комнате, врезаясь в стены.

– Ванну и есть, – крикнул Сезар бесу. Тот завопил, заулюлюкал и, визжа «Ванну и есть, ванну и есть, ванну и есть», прямо сквозь дверь ломанулся из комнаты вниз. Вероятно на кухню. А точнее туда, где есть слуги. Функция беса в этом и заключалась.

Пока слуги с бесами грели и готовили ванну за стенкой, Сезар еще подремал. Потом, после мытья, поменял повязку на руке. Рана выглядела хорошо и начала уже заживать. Быстро съев что-то непонятное, но очень вкусное, в горшочке, Сезар, по случаю выезда в город, надел белый кафтан и белый же плащ, ворчливо предвещая им в скорейшем же времени быть заляпанными. 

Геральдическим цветом благородных нантов был белый. И если в Верхнем городе, занимаясь своими делами, многие предпочитали практичный черный, то даже для того чтобы купить кролика, лучше было надеть белый, шитый серебром плащ. Иначе был серьезный риск попасться в порту в «плебейской одежде» и опозорить семью еще и таким способом. Ну и, само собой, поверх белого же кафтана Сезар застегнул перевязь с мечом. И это уже не только в целях соблюдения родового этикета, хотя было бы приличнее появиться в Нижнем городе голым, но с мечом, чем в черном и без меча. Конечно, только безумец мог додуматься напасть на нанта на его же острове, но мало ли в мире безумцев? Сезар всегда полагал, что очень много.

Выйдя из своих комнат на крутую деревянную лестницу Сезар перегнулся через перила и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Спускаясь по лестнице и стараясь не топать сапогами, он напомнил себе вора. Очень уж не хотелось попасться на глаза родным. Но когда до двери было уже рукой подать, Сезара вдруг окликнула матушка. В вышитой белыми лилиями, отороченной мехом черной накидке она вышла из домашней библиотеки с видом скучающей гостьи на светском приеме.

– Сезар, подойди. Куда ты спешишь, мой дорогой? – спросила матушка чуть гнусаво, растягивая звуки. 

Сезар страдальчески наморщил лоб, но тут же изобразил на лице радостную улыбку, обернулся и подошел к маме.

– Здравствуйте, матушка, – примерно произнес он. – Я иду в город, куплю там специфических даров для принесения в жертву, а потом пойду в башню. 

– О! – матушка улыбнулась невыразительно бледными губами и погладила Сезара по щеке. – Я в тебя верила, мой мальчик. Ты порадуешь нас Великим демоном? – спросила она требовательно.

Сезар нервно глотнул – у него пересохло во рту.

– Я очень постараюсь, матушка, – сипло пообещал он.

– Постарайся, – наставительно произнесла мама, выражая лицом недоверие и неодобрение. Потом внезапно улыбнулась тепло, погладила снова сына по щеке и благодушно произнесла: – Иди. И сделай так, чтобы я тобой гордилась.

– Спасибо. Обязательно, – натянуто улыбаясь, пообещал Сезар, развернулся на каблуках и поспешил к выходу.

Фонарщики уже зажгли в Верхнем городе фонари. В небе начали появляться первые звезды. Накинув на голову капюшон, Сезар направился к южным воротам. Там, в прилегающих конюшнях Род Эсерцаре держал своих лошадей. В седле, как и любой островитянин, Сезар держался плохо. Но для того, чтобы не свалиться в коня, идущего по городу шагом, достаточно просто уметь держать равновесие, если конюх, конечно, хорошо затянул подпругу. Если бы не надвигающаяся ночь и не спешка, Сезар пошел бы пешком. Он любил прогулки в Нижний город. Ему нравилось его странное, суетное, пестрое и безобразное обаяние. Нижний город ему напоминал беса, а к бесам, безмозглым, гадким, смешным и искренним, Сезар питал некоторую слабость.

На конюшне Сезару досталась довольно спокойная с виду, гнедая тонконогая кобыла. Скормив ей яблоко, скрепляя негласный договор не портить друг другу жизнь, Сезар не особо легко и изящно, зато самостоятельно, взобрался в седло и направился к воротам.

Ближе к центру Нижний город уже спал, но чем ниже Сезар спускался по узким наклонным улицам к порту, тем живее и ярче становился город. Порт же не засыпал никогда, рынок в порту кипел жизнью круглосуточно. Матросы с кораблей со всего мира бродили среди прилавков, кто поглазеть, а кто по делу. Торговцы на все лады расхваливали товары. Тут же шлялись и ярко накрашенные путаны, в стремлении подцепить какого-нибудь заморского торговца и местные нищие, приставая к состоятельным иностранцам с уговорами купить какого-нибудь их ребенка. Чумазых этих детей они расхваливали, называя послушными, красивыми и способными.

Сезар проехал вдоль рынка, на самый край порта, откуда раздавались мычание, ржание, блеяние и прочий животный гам. 

Прохожие перед Сезаром расступались. Местные чаще кланялись. Нищие и шлюхи так и вовсе пытались не попадаться на глаза. Приезжие в основном смотрели с любопытством и, откровенно говоря, без особого уважения. Потомки демона Октавия, бежавшие на этот остров из охваченной религиозной лихорадкой Ливорнской империи, владели Нантом безраздельно. Беловолосые Лорды отличались долголетием и были в основном сильнее, выше, быстрее и живучее обычных людей. Мордред к примеру, как и многие Нанты, был абсолютно уверен, что люди во всем мире за пределами Верхнего города – низшие существа, рожденные быть рабами. А Сезар, видимо, слишком много сидел в библиотеках, вместо того чтобы учиться. Каждый раз, размышляя о том, что Нант это всего лишь маленький скалистый островок, окруженный огромными странами, породившими науки, религии, магии, героев, построившими свои флоты, города и крепости, ощущал какую-то несерьезность и фальшивость мира, в котором он жил. Как будто не жизнь его окружала, а игра в нее. Как в раннем детстве, когда с Мордредом, Эворой и ее братом Гефтом они играли в демонов. Дом Сезара был дворцом владыки демонов, Владыкой демонов, конечно, был Мордред, но и остальным доставались крутые роли. Няня была демонологом, досаждающим своими вызовами. 

Кроликов пришлось поискать. Торговцы смотрели на Сезара подозрительно и старались на глаза не попадаться. Закупающие скот офицеры с заморских кораблей особо внимания на Сезара не обращали и только прикрикивали на матросов.

Клетки с кроликами оказались на самом краю порта. Сезар остановился рядом и с высоты седла задумчиво уставился на несколько десятков пестрых и толстых кролей, постоянно что-то жующих. 

Низко кланяясь, старый торговец, заискивающе улыбнулся и спросил:

– Возможно ли, что благородному Лорду что-то угодно от меня, человека простого и скромного?

Сезар усмехнулся тому, как высокопарно выразился торговец.

– Мне нужен самый симпатичный белый кролик, – ответил Сезар, с сомнением глядя на копошащееся зверье. 

Но торговец не растерялся, отодвинул несколько клеток, и внизу обнаружилась коробка с подросшими пушистыми крольчатами. Ухватив одного, снежно-белого, с нежной мягкой шкуркой, старик поднял его за уши, демонстрируя Сезару. Кролик вяло дрыгал лапками и не переставал жевать.

Сезар кивнул, достал монету из кошелька и протянул двумя пальцами торговцу. Тот аккуратно ее забрал и с низким поклоном поблагодарил. Кролика он засунул в холщовый мешок и подал Сезару. А Сезар приторочил покупку к седлу, развернул лошадь и двинулся обратно. 

Выезжая уже из порта, он вдруг остановился рядом с лавкой местного фермера. Тот торговал дорогими винами в пузатых глиняных бутылках. Недолго думая, Сезар купил бутылку самого лучшего вина, что было у торговца. 

Глава 6

Пикник взаперти

Истина в вине.

Древняя пословица

К башне Сезар подошел, когда на небе уже загорелись звезды и взошла желтая неровная луна. 

Лошадь он оставил на воротах и шел пешком, неся в мешке кролика, а за поясом – бутылку с вином. В башню не разрешали заходить пьяными, и приносить алкоголь тоже было запрещено. И Сезар все думал, а если смотритель вдруг остановит его и спросит про бутылку, удастся ли пронести ее в комнату вызова, соврав, что это для принесения в жертву демону. Может демон хочет в жертву кролика, политого вином? Он же демон, в конце концов, может хотеть все, что угодно.

Смотритель сменился. Новый, вместо чтения, сосредоточенно зарисовывал в альбом позирующего ему на редкость эстетичного зеленого беса с соколиными крыльями и ветвистыми фиолетовыми рогами. Бес сидел неподвижно, всеми шестью лапками вцепившись в край деревянного подлокотника, и лишь периодически выстреливал из пасти своим длинным и тонким ярко-синим языком. 

Бросив на Сезара равнодушный взгляд, смотритель вернулся к своему занятию. Сезару даже стало досадно.

Ночью в башне было людно. Поднявшись на первый этаж, Сезар увидел, что не менее трети комнат занято. Знаки защиты тускло светились на дверях. Выбрав первую открытую комнату, Сезар дождался раба-распорядителя и велел ему принести две жертвенных чаши. 

Положив мешок с кроликом на пол, Сезар дождался раба, забрал чаши и закрыл дверь.

В белом в башню ходили только по торжественным поводам, вроде принесения жертвы самому Великому Октавию. В красных каплях крови на белой ткани был свой красивый символизм. Но плащ и кафтан Сезару было жалко. Потому что плащ с серебряной вышивкой у него был один, а кафтан был теплым и любимым. А после крови белую одежду никакие бесы уже не спасали.

Поискав угол почище, Сезар оставил там плащ и кафтан, а рукава черной рубашки закатал.

Перед вызовом было нервно. Сезар всегда нервничал в башне. Но сейчас это уже не был страх, просто напряжение, собранность, волнение в крови. Хорошее состояние, в котором легко сосредоточиться и сложно не заметить ошибку.

Вооружившись мелом, Сезар принялся за начертание защитного круга для Рюкартагана. Знаки ложились один к другому быстро и легко. Проверив написанное и убедившись, что ошибок нет, Сезар, улыбаясь от чего-то, взял бутылку, сбил с горловины печать рукояткой меча, наполнил светлым золотистым вином одну жертвенную чашу и поставил ее рядом с кругом. Вторую чашу вместе с открытой глиняной бутылкой он поставил в круг. Чаши были старинными, тяжелыми и глубокими, из темной бронзы. Не меньше века в них во время ритуалов наливали кровь. Но Сезар подумал, что попасться на попытке пронести в башню кубки было бы совсем уж неловко. Поэтому в чашах сегодня оказалось вместо крови белое вино. 

Сезар поймал себя на том, вдруг, что рад здесь быть. И это его и удивило и даже смутило. Но предстоял вызов, и он постарался отложить все ненужные мысли на потом.

Вписав в круг четыре иероглифа имени Рюкартагана, Сезар звонко и громко произнес заклинание вызова.

В круге снова заискрился воздух. Голубые искры сбегались друг к другу и разрывались маленькими молниями. С громким хлопком треснул пол, в образовавшемся провале засвистел воздух и запахло цветами, южными, одурманивающими, от которых болит голова. Снова раздался душераздирающий вопль, сменился безумным, лающим смехом и прервался резко. Опасно и ядовито затрещала змеиная погремушка и из трещины показались бледные, с изломанными когтями руки Рю. Подтянувшись, он влез в круг. Глядя на Сезара и улыбаясь ему странно, он сел, подтянув к груди ногу и положил острый подбородок на разбитое колено. Провал в круге беззвучно затянулся и стало понятно, что трещащий звук исходит от Рюкартагана.

С прошлой встречи демон не изменился. Сезару даже показалось, что разводы подсохшей крови на его лбу не поменяли рисунка. 

– Что пьем? – Рюкартаган первым нарушил тишину. Наклонившись, он подтянул к себе чашу и бутылку. С любопытством повертев чашу в руках, Рю щедро плеснул в нее вина и пригубил.

– Я подумал, а почему бы и не выпить вина? – сказал Сезар, пряча улыбку. Он сел напротив Рюкартагана и взял свою чашу в руки.

– Ваше местное? Хорошее, – Рю довольно облизнулся своим длиннющим языком. – Вот право занимались бы лучше виноделием! На брудершафт выпьем? – хитро прищурившись спросил демон и улыбнулся, продемонстрировав крупные белые зубы.

– Боюсь, круг не позволит, – ответил Сезар неловко.

Рюкартаган отмахнулся, допил вино из чаши и налил себе еще. 

– Ну вот стер бы его, мы бы с тобой тогда пообнимались, – Рю, выгнув бровь, с интересом взглянул на Сезара. – Не хочешь, как вижу. А это тебя демон без глаза оставил? Или так, на сучок напоролся?

Сезар, не донеся вино до рта, замер, глядя на нос Рюкартагана – смотреть ему в глаза по прежнему было нереально тяжело.

– Демон, – ответил он мрачно, – давно уже. Я был маленький еще. Вызывал Младшего пурпурного демона, перепутал иероглиф в написании имени и пришел Зверодемон. Старший. Один случай из миллиона так ошибиться в имени, а мне вот повезло. А он круг перешагнул, как будто и не заметил, – Сезар передернул плечами. От слишком уж подробных воспоминаний стало дурно. 

– Ммм… – Рюкартаган пил, смакуя и разглядывал Сезара поверх чаши. – Но я-то не кусаюсь! 

Сезар с некоторой долей сомнения посмотрел на Рю. Рю улыбнуля.

– И ногу тебе так и не залечили?

Сезар смутился. Потом рассмеялся.

– Ну… залечили. Но я потом ее сломал… – Сезар замялся, – чтобы не проходить посвящение…

– О! Да ты, я вижу, не ищешь легких путей! Любишь волнительные и болезненные моменты жизни? – заинтересованно спросил Рюкартаган.

– Ненавижу! – ответил Сезар. – Просто… я выбирал из двух зол.

– Странное у вас у людей порой понимание зла… кстати о зле. Как прошло твое свидание, красавчик?

Сезар фыркнул.

– Вот уж сложно себе представить что-то меньше напоминающее свидание! – воскликнул он возмущенно. 

– Я бы поспорил… – предположил Рю.

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Мы друг другу, по-моему, не понравились в поистине рекордные сроки. Он сообщил мне, что он крайне могущественен и поэтому не желает со мной общаться. Я понял, что мне очень не хотелось бы вызывать его без круга. Потом он сказал, что, так и быть, снизойдет до моих проблем и сделает мне одолжение, сожрав мою силу, но я ему за это должен буду построить храм и приносить там человеческие жертвы… Я ответил, что у нас только Великому Октавию можно такое, а он разозлился и ушел... Вот и все, – пересказал Сезар все, что вспомнил навскидку о своем разговоре с Тараннаром. 

– Привередливый ты, – с довольной ухмылкой произнес демон. – Ну никого человекообразнее у меня нет. Меньше тоже. Ты же хотел поменьше.

Сезар хмыкнул, вспоминая «оснастку» Тараннара.

– Вот та его часть тела, которой он все время тыкал в мою сторону – она явно не соответствовала моим представлениям о человеческих размерах… – произнес он, несколько смущаясь, но решив уж говорить начистоту. 

Рюкартаган рассмеялся весело и налил себе еще вина. Сезару показалось, что демон повеселел и немного раскраснелся. Его щеки и руки, по крайне мере, уже не выглядели такими бледными.

– Каков хам! Ну ничего. Я тебе теперь сосватаю очень деликатного демона, – пообещал Рюкартаган. – Увлекающегося. Философа. Ты море любишь?

– Люблю, – осторожно ответил Сезар, вопросительно взглянув на Рю.

– Вот он тоже любит. У вас море общего! – Рю присосался к чаше, разглядывая Сезара. – А вот ты мне скажи. Тебя не коробит от этой прекрасно-возвышенной формы традиционной проституции? То есть – тебе правда хочется всего через пару дней поучаствовать в этом пафосном трах-приключении?

Сезар нахмурился. Кинул на Рю быстрый взгляд и принялся разглядывать вино в своей чаше, в бронзовое дно которой навеки въелись темные пятна от крови.

– Вот у меня есть подруга. У нее окно напротив моего, и мы еще в детстве начали общаться: кидали сложенные птичкой письма и рисунки друг-другу. Она сразу после Солнцестояния выходит замуж. Никто же не видит в этом чего-то предосудительного и, тем более, не называет это проституцией. А она со своим будущим мужем и не разговаривала даже никогда. И она его, кстати, не выбирала. Моя матушка точно так же выходила замуж. Так чем, собственно, ритуал посвящения отличается в худшую сторону от браков благородных Леди?

Рюкартаган улыбнулся, странно и увлеченно глядя на Сезара.

– А я бы спросил, чем в лучшую сторону отличаются браки благородных Леди от ритуалов принесения себя в жертву демонам. Но тут все, бесспорно, зависит от точки зрения. Я смотрю со стороны, из круга, в котором мне, как Младшему, ничего не светит. А ты смотришь из ситуации, в которой тебе надо дать себя трахнуть хер знает кому и сохранить при этом лицо и самоуважение. Думаю, тебе стоит отдать лавры победителя в этом споре. Хотя бы из гуманизма.

Сезар нахмурился и почувствовал, что злится. Потому что сказанное Рюкартаганом опровергнуть было довольно сложно, и это как раз и злило. Потому что сказанное требовало опровержения, как оскорбляющее и разрушающее что-то важное в том, как Сезар всю жизнь понимал себя и окружающий мир.

Отпив из чаши, Сезар молча придумывал ответ.

– Обиделся? – спросил Рю.

– Немного, – ответил Сезар.

– Не обижайся, – примирительно произнес Рю. – Подумай, что я наговорил тебе этих спорных и оскорбительных истин исключительно из завести. Я же тебя не интересую как кандидат на договор и посвящение. Представь, что меня это расстраивает.

– А тебя это расстраивает? – с интересом спросил Сезар, подняв взгляд. Посмотреть в глаза Рюкартагану у него не получилось, и Сезар снова сконцентрировался на кончике его носа.

Рюкартаган долил себе вина из бутылки и задумчиво покатал его по стенкам чаши, поглядывая лукаво на Сезара.

– А если бы я был старшим демоном. Допустим даже с крыльями. Ну и, быть может, с рогами, не большими – это неудобно – с умеренными... – предположил Рюкартаган. – Я бы тебе подошел для этого твоего посвящения?

Сезар задумался, моргая, глядя на нос Рюкартагана.

– А какие бы ты мне дал Дары? – спросил он и вдруг рассмеялся. Рю улыбнулся в ответ.

– Эх. Меркантильные вы существа, демонологи, – не без драматизма в голосе произнес Рю.

– Кто бы говорил, – парировал Сезар. – Ну так все же?

– Ну, я информационный демон. Дал бы тебе способность запоминать ненужное и слышать голоса в голове. В избытке. И совершенно бесплатным бонусом впихнул бы в тебя какую-нибудь большую энциклопедию. Фигурально выражаясь впихнул, если что…

– Что фигурально – бесценно, – ответил Сезар, смеясь. – Думаю, я согласился бы без малейших сомнений! Так что, если ты знаешь способ за пару дней стать Старшим демоном, это было бы весьма кстати!

– О... – Рю театрально вздохнул, – если бы я знал такой способ… – демон мечтательно поднял взгляд к потолку и сдвинул венок на затылок. Шипы оставили глубокие резаные полосы на коже лба и на брови Рю потекли, быстро сворачиваясь, струйки крови. 

Сезар завороженно наблюдал, как бровь Рю краснеет от напитывающей ее крови, и подумал, что кровь Рю, вероятно, испаряется. Потому что текла она постоянно: из светящегося красным глаза, из порезов на лбу, но Рю до сих пор не был в ней весь. 

– А как демоны становятся Старшими? – спросил Сезар, отвлеклись от наблюдения.

– А у вас в учебниках этого не пишут? – удивился Рю.

– Пишут. Но, я подумал, быть может пишут не все или не до конца правду… – предположил Сезар. 

Рю задумчиво покачал чашей.

– Как и всё на свете становится больше. Жрем, – ответил Рю. – Вас жрем. Друг друга жрем. Друг друга – эффективнее, ведь не часто попадаются особо питательные девственники. Кстати вот по питательности, благодаря своему накопительному воздержанию и хорошей наследственности, ты соотносим со средненьким Младшим демоном сейчас.

Сезар удивленно поднял брови.

– Я не знал. Про то, что во мне так много… – произнес он задумчиво. – То есть для демона м… не очень сильного, участие в посвящении Нанта – хороший способ стать ощутимо сильнее и продвинуться вверх. А для демона уже крутого, Великого к примеру, это уже не настолько заманчиво? К тому же еще Дары, на которые нужно потратиться... А такие Дары, которые на всю жизнь, на это много уходит силы? К примеру способность создавать молнии, как у моего брата?

– Для Великого – не особо существенно, – ответил Рю после непродолжительного раздумья. – Для Старшего – много. А вообще – больше половины от всего, что демон получит от ритуала.

Сезар от удивления присвистнул.

– Как-то теперь понятнее, почему так сложно бывает договориться, – он почесал нос в задумчивости. – И почему составляют перед ритуалом Договор, оговаривая все условия и Дары.

– А то! – воскликнул Рюкартаган. – Иначе же, как говорит одна моя знакомая, твоя коллега: «сунет, вынет и даст деру, и никаких обязательств», – Рюкартаган рассмеялся. 

Сезар покраснел и криво улыбнулся. Затем удивленно посмотрел на Рю.

– А бывают демонологи-женщины? – удивленно спросил он.

Рюкартаган не менее удивленно посмотрел на Сезара.

– Мальчик мой, ты ведь наверняка догадываешься, что мир много больше, чем ваш скалистый рыночек! – воскликнул он. – И в мире бывает все. Даже женщины-демонологи. Даже в огромном количестве. А то, что ваши Леди благополучно растрачивают по случаю безрадостных первых брачных ночей то, с чем вы, Лорды носитесь, пытаясь повыгоднее загнать демону – это уже особенности вашей культуры. 

Сезар, недавно еще размышлявший о том, что Нант по сути маленький остров в огромном мире, почему-то все же обиделся на «скалистый рыночек». Но сказанное Рюкартаганом было одновременно так очевидно и так неожиданно, что Сезару оказалось не до обид.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, любая нантка, если она девственница, может заключить договор с демоном и пройти посвящение? И демон согласится?

– Да особо нет никакой разницы. Мы даже видим вас не совсем так, как вы себя в зеркале. А ваш пол… поверь, это условность, – отмахнулся Рюкартаган, затем добавил, подумав: – Хотя, конечно, кому для чего... 

Рю допил вино, посмотрел внимательно на дно чаши и вздохнул. 

– Слушай, а какие, действительно ты хотел бы Дары? – спросил он.

Вопрос для Сезара оказался внезапным. Он рассмеялся неловко.

– Ты меня считаешь, мне кажется, слишком уж расчетливым. Я просто хочу пройти посвящение, чтобы мой благородный отец не оторвал мне голову, не скормил меня демону или, если будет в добродушном настроении, не вышвырнул из дому. И, признаюсь, пока мне не повезло вызвать тебя, я не верил, что у меня есть шансы это посвящение пройти. Мне восемнадцать уже. Все мои сверстники давно уже с этим справились…

– Не уверен, что это говорит в пользу сверстников, – задумчиво и почему-то довольно произнес Рюкартаган. – И что, даже Даров просить не будешь?

Сезар улыбнулся.

– Не-ет уж. Что-нибудь попрошу. Да какая разница в общем? Что-нибудь впечатляющее.

– Эти самые Дары могут быть и очень даже полезны и приятны. Не думал об этом? – спросил Рю.

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Например?

– Ну, – Рю задумчиво облизнул щеку, начисто слизав языком кровь с половины лица. – Знание имен демонов, например. Способность видеть наложенные проклятья, способность видеть магию, умение определять ложь или истинные намерения людей, умение видеть чьи-то страхи или секреты. Возможность внушать свою волю или заражать своими чувствами… Просто память, способная вместить и использовать в десятки раз больше информации. И много чего еще. Это только то, что даже младший демон информации вроде меня мог бы дать, – Рюкартаган серьезно и даже требовательно посмотрел на Сезара, подавшись вперед. – Так что не продешеви, мой мальчик, попросив что-нибудь вроде умения устраивать фейерверки.

Сезар удивленно обдумал услышанное и кивнул:

– Я подумаю, чего бы мне хотелось. Спасибо за совет.

Рюкартаган внезапно фыркнул, рассерженно.

– «Спасибо» сыт не будешь. Давай сюда моего кролика.

Сезар удивился внезапной перемене настроения демона, но списал это на то, что тот демон. Сезар принес из угла комнаты мешок и снова сел на пол напротив Рю. Кролик спал и даже не проснулся, когда Сезар доставал его из мешка.

– Я первый раз слышу, чтобы демоны принимали жертвы кроликами. Тебе что с ним сделать?

– Сюда его давай, извращенец, – сердито и скандально произнес Рю.

Сезар положил кролика на пол у самого круга, потормошил его за уши, чтобы разбудить, и подтолкнул сзади как следует. По инерции, в два ленивых прыжка кролик преодолел круг и оказался у ног Рюкартагана. Демон поднял кролика за ушки и оглядел внимательно.

Сезару показалось, что Рю сейчас раскроет пасть, огромную и полную зубов, положит в нее кролика и примется его с хрустом жевать. Но Рюкартаган просто положил кролика к себе на колени и принялся задумчиво теребить его мягкие уши.

– Второй демон, Имя которого я тебе продам, зовется Оуаы. Он древний, даже не могу тебе сказать насколько. Его имени нет в ваших книгах и оно не должно в них появиться, – сказал Рю и требовательно посмотрел на Сезара. Тот кивнул, соглашаясь, и Рю продолжил серьезно и как-то невесело. – Возможно, он не заинтересуется. Но если он заинтересуется – это будет для тебя выгодно и наверняка безопасно. Когда будешь его вызывать, рассыпь поверх написанного имени розовую морскую соль, иначе вызов не сработает. Жертв не нужно, он сам потом попросит у тебя что-то за вызов. Это будет что-то символическое и вполне выполнимое, и нужно будет это сделать, но когда – решать тебе, хоть через сто лет – он время воспринимает иначе. Все ясно?

Сезар после секундной заминки кивнул.

– Оуаы? Я правильно услышал? – переспросил он.

Рю ухмыльнулся.

– Оуаы. Верно. Ты увидишь, он вообще парнишка нетривиальный. Так вот. За это Имя ты мне будешь должен, во-первых – подробный рассказ о том как прошел вызов и о своем разговоре с демоном, во-вторых, свою кровь. Половину такой вот чаши, – Рю кивнул на чашу, из которой недавно еще пил вино. – И ты ответишь мне на некоторые мои вопросы. Они не будут касаться твоего рода или ордена, магии или каких либо тайн, раскрытие которых может причинить вред интересам кого-либо третьего. Это будут вопросы исключительно о тебе, и то, что ты мне расскажешь, не покинет комнаты вызова. Согласен?

Сезару стало не по себе. Он растерялся и почувствовал тревогу. Он не имел почти никакого опыта общения с демонами. Но не понаслышке знал, что те обманывают порой на ровном месте, там где по сути и невозможно получить выгоду. Используют демонологов для решения своих междоусобных споров, путают формулировки договоров, чтобы получить по ним побольше. Сезар не раз слышал, как демонологи вынуждены были отдавать часть себя по договору, ехать лично выполнять задачи демона, приносить нереальные по объемы кровавые жертвы. Впрочем, справедливо было бы сказать, что демонологи при составлении договоров старались поступать точно так же, как и демоны. Просто у демонов было в этом больше опыта. 

За примером жертвы демонской хитрости не нужно было далеко ходить. Брат Эворы, Гефт, ровесник Сезара, уже несколько лет был крепко не в себе, потому как его отец не углядел дыры в договоре и по сути отдал сына демону, как временное вместилище. Демон гулял в Гефте не более суток, пока весь Правящий Совет искал на него управу, и был изгнан лично Великим Октавием. Но ясность ума в полной мере после этого к Гефту так и не вернулась.

Сезар не верил в свою способность перехитрить демона. В свою способность разглядеть хитрость, если Рю понадобится его обхитрить, тоже не верил, поэтому даже и не собирался вступать с Рюкартаганом в торг. Либо да, если сомнений нет. Либо нет, если сомнения есть. 

Мысленно несколько раз повторив формулировку Рюкартагана, Сезар пришел к выводу, что ни о чем важном Рюкартаган не сможет у него спросить. В сущности потому, что ничего особо важного Сезар и не знал. Но соглашаться было тревожно. И любопытно. Сделав над собой усилие, Сезар кивнул.

– Согласен, – подтвердил он.

Рюкартаган кивнул. Его черный глаз вспыхнул фиолетовым. С тревожным сухим треском начал крошиться пол. Кровь из глазницы демона потекла сильнее. Он улыбнулся, глядя на Сезара со странным азартным интересом и внезапно, вместе с одеждой и с кроликом разлился по кругу волной алой светлой крови, просочился через трещины и исчез. Пол в круге снова был гладок и цел. 

Сезар некоторое время еще сидел, глядя на отработанный круг, и вдруг понял, что он очень устал за этот день. Вплоть до того, что не хотелось даже сейчас вставать, стирать мел, идти куда-то. Не было и сил думать о том, как и когда вызывать загадочного Оуаы, о чем с ним говорить, как его уговаривать. При одной мысли обо всем этом, хотелось, как тот кролик, залезть в мешок и там заснуть. 

Сезар вдохнул и сказал тишине комнаты устало:

– Все. Теперь домой и спать до упора. А все остальное – завтра.

Стало легче и силы на уборку нашлись.

Глава 7

Сумасшедший сосед и мрачная соседка 

Oh, you can't help that, said the Cat:  
we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

До длинной ночи Зимнего Солнцестояния оставалось меньше двух суток. В Нанте чувствовалась уже торжественно-праздничная атмосфера. Это была самая главная ночь в году. В эту ночь юноши проходили посвящение. В эту ночь проводились самые торжественные чествования Великого Октавия. В эту ночь старались заключать самые важные договоры, что с миром демонов, что в мире людей. В эту же ночь подписывались брачные договоры между семьями накануне заключения союзов. 

Была уже глубокая ночь, но в Верхнем городе царило оживление. На маленькой площади у ворот горел огонь в чашах, и кто-то пел под гитару. На ступенях башен собирались компании окончивших практику и не желающих расходиться по домам демонологов.

Сезар, закутавшись в свой белый плащ, шел домой. Его знобило от нервов и усталости, он зевал и хромал сильнее обычного. Нестерпимо хотелось спать.

Двери дома Эсерцаре, как и двери дома Лиакоре и высокое крыльцо Архива Родов Нанта выходили на маленькую треугольную площадь со сквериком. От площади расходились три узкие, не шире размаха рук, мощеные улочки, пролегающие между высокими каменными стенами домов.

Скверик представлял из себя два оливковых дерева, куст акации, статую рогатого демона с держателем для факелов в руке и скамью. Факел, когда Сезар подошел к дому, горел, а скамья оказалась занята одиноко сидящей фигурой в белом плаще. На коленях этот некто держал большую книгу. На скамье рядом с ним стояла бутыль.

Сезар тактично обошел сквер, не желая никого потревожить, и направился в дверям дома, но его окликнули.

– Привет. 

По голосу Сезар узнал сидящего в сквере полуночника. Это был Гефт. Брат Эворы.

– Привет… – ответил Сезар, обернулся и, помявшись, неловко подошел к скамье. – Не спится?

У Гефта была кривая, насмешливая улыбка, отчего Гефт был похож на неисправимого скептика. Но на самом деле не кривить рот он не мог. Еще у Гефта были очень красивые лиловые глаза и острый как у Эворы подбородок.

Читал Гефт что-то, столбиками записанное на странном и незнакомом Сезару языке. Демон, побывавший в его сознании, уходя, многое там оставил. Гефт знал с тех пор несколько странных и редких языков. Он много еще необычного и неожиданного наверняка знал, но он редко разговаривал с кем-то с тех пор.

– Мне приснилось кое-что, – сказал Гефт. Он сидел и смотрел на стоящего перед ним Сезара, наклонив голову на бок и наморщив лоб, как будто пытался что-то вспомнить. – Про тебя. Хочешь послушать?

Сезар ощутил спиной нервный холодок, кашлянул и кивнул.

– Да, конечно хочу.

– Ты скоро его вызовешь, он еще не знает этого, и ты еще не знаешь этого, – Гефт замолчал, глядя на Сезара. В темноте его глаза казались совершенно черными. 

Сезар молча жал продолжения фразы и нервничал. Гефт молчал.

– Кого вызову? – спросил Сезар сипло.

Гефт улыбнулся криво и пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Но скоро совсем. Не пропусти этот момент, пожалуйста. Спроси его о мечтах.

– О мечтах? – изумился Сезар.

– Да, – ответил Гефт как ни в чем не бывало.

– Спросить демона о мечтах? Серьезно? – переспросил Сезар ошарашенно, приподняв брови.

Гефт невозмутимо, утвердительно кивнул.

– Не забудь, пожалуйста. Это важно, – попросил он, сложил книгу и поднялся со скамьи, держа ее подмышкой. – А я пойду уже. Рад был тебя увидеть, Сезар, – сказал он почти нормально. Свет факела теперь падал на его лицо, и было видно, что глаза у него обычные, светлые.

– И я был рад повидаться… – растеряно произнес Сезар уже в спину Гефта, потому что попрощавшись, тот развернулся и направился в сторону дверей своего дома.

В сложном настроении Сезар тихо зашел домой. Охранный демон, спящий в камине напротив входа, приоткрыл угольно светящиеся три глаза, разглядел Сезара и снова погрузился в дрему. Было тихо.

На пустой кухне обнаружилась холодная оленина. Завернув большой кусок мяса в лепешку и жуя на ходу, Сезар, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, направился к себе, на третий этаж. 

Кинув бесу в клетку остатки лепешки и мяса, Сезар разделся, разбросав одежу по дороге от гостиной до спальни, натянул ночную сорочку и упал на кровать, с мыслью о том, что успеет заснуть прежде, чем голова коснется подушки.

Но не заснул.

Бес чавкал и хрюкал в гостиной. В щелях ставен завывал ветер. Где-то на улице кто-то заунывно пел.

Странный разговор с Гефтом как заноза засел в мыслях. 

Застонав, Сезар перекатился на живот и накрыл голову подушкой.

 

Сама по себе мысль «спрашивать демона о его мечтах», была ничем иным как бредом сумасшедшего, кем Гефт, как это ни прискорбно, и был. Это тоже самое, что поинтересоваться «есть ли у твоего меча подружка» или «воруют ли бабочки твои фантазии». Такой вопрос действительно мог бы возникнуть в голове или ребенка, или безумца. 

Сезар рассердился. Он представил, как он вызывает старого и Великого демона и спрашивает у него: «О чем ты мечтаешь?» Стало заранее неловко.

Сезар задумался, есть ли мечты у Рюкартагана. И, противореча себе, подумал, что возможно есть. Какие-нибудь странные и сложные. Непонятные. Сезар почти ничего не знал о том, что происходит с демонами там, на той стороне. Как они там живут, к чему стремятся. Демоны скрывали, не рассказывали. Наверное, подумал Сезар, Гефт мог знать об этом. Но тоже молчал.

Гефт не пользовался славой предсказателя или провидца. Сезар не знал, как относиться к его рассказу и к его просьбе. Повалявшись еще в постели без сна, мучимый этим вопросом, он принял решение, если будет такая возможность – спросить. В конце концов, если не считать существенного риска показаться не совсем рациональным человеком, что это может испортить? К тому же, Сезару стало интересно, несмотря на всю бредовость самой мысли об этом, а есть ли, правда, у демонов мечты? Размышляя обо всем этом, он наконец заснул.

Проснулся Сезар ранним утром в холодном поту и с громким криком. Впервые за несколько лет ему, как наяву, во всех подробностях приснился Зверодемон, покалечивший его в детстве. Вырвавшаяся из сна с резким пробуждением, в ноге пульсировала острая боль. И голова болела с той стороны, где не хватало глаза. И серный, отвратительный запах Зверодемона упорно мерещился в комнате. 

Моргая, оглядываясь и шумно дыша, Сезар сел в кровати. В гостиной за стеной свиристел обеспокоено хохлатый желтый бес. Шумел вдалеке Нижний город. Вторя ему, гудело море. 

Скинув одеяло, Сезар вылез из алькова, подошел спешно к ставням и распахнул их, чтобы впустить в комнату холодный свежий воздух.

За ночь потеплело. Моросил дождик, но на юге, над морем, небо уже радовало глаз голубизной.

Дождавшись, когда вырвавшийся из сна запах демона перестанет преследовать его, а бешено колотящееся сердце успокоится, Сезар, понял, что замерз, стоя перед открытым окном в одной рубашке. А так же понял, что не стоит в одной рубашке стоять на виду, потому как ставни напротив оказались не закрыты и в любой момент в окно могла выглянуть Эвора. 

Прикрыв ставни, Сезар поискал по ящикам шкафов и секретера кусок сахара, нашел в кармане прошлогоднего камзола. Сахар он отдал желтому хохлатому бесу в клетке и отправился умываться и одеваться.

Беса в клетке Сезар держал потому, что тот очень красиво свиристел, стоило покормить его сахаром. Его пение напоминало смесь птичьего лесного гомона, стрекотание сверчков и иногда, когда бес был в ударе, самые высокие и нежные трели оперных див. 

Одетый и проснувшийся Сезар вернулся к окну. Для завтрака было еще очень рано. Завтракать в доме было принято всей семьей, обсуждая новости и семейные дела. Эдакая традиционная ежедневная семейная пытка. Пока Сезар был маленьким и ничего от семьи еще не скрывал – сидеть на завтраках было скучно. Когда Сезар начал скрывать свои неудачи в демонологии – стало стыдно. А теперь, когда неудачи эти были уже очевидны всем – эти завтраки стали форменной пыткой. Но опыт показывал, что лучше отмучиться на завтраке, чем прогулять его и получить за это вдумчивый и подробный выговор от отца и отлучение от семейного кошелька на неделю.

Мысли о семейном кошельке Сезара волновали и злили. Он прекрасно осознавал, насколько он зависит от денег отца и, следовательно, от Нанта. И Сезар не был уверен, что хорошо понимает, как люди благородного происхождения в окружающем мире зарабатывают себе на жизнь. Сезар знал, что демонология редка и хорошо оплачивается. Но так же он знал, что в большинстве стран вокруг она или запрещена и карается мучительной смертью от огня, или требует лицензии. Сезар любил море и хотел с детства путешествовать, но быть демонологом-неумехой на пиратском корабле ему никогда не хотелось. Идеализировать пиратов и их образ жизни, как это любила делать Эвора, у Сезара не получалось, потому как он, в отличие от подруги, которую не выпускали в Нижний город, неоднократно бывал в порту и видел этих людей, назвать людьми которых у него порой не поворачивался язык. 

Сезар отчаянно хотел не зависеть от отца. Но для этого сначала нужно было пройти посвящение так, чтобы отец одобрил результат, начать практиковать во благо семьи, вписать в книгу новые имена, начать присутствовать на заседаниях совета, не порочить чести семьи ничем и никогда, получить за это должность в ордене и постоянный доход, и всю дальнейшую жизнь доказывать, что достоин этого. Как и все благородные нанты. Сезар долго мечтал об этом, долго переживал, что у него не получится, долго злился, что у него не получается, а теперь смутно и непонятно хотел чего-то другого в жизни. Только понять бы чего.

Тряхнув головой, отгоняя неприятные навязчивые мысли, Сезар прислушался, пытаясь понять, слышно ли что-либо из окна Эворы. Не услышав ничего, Сезар свистнул громко и отрывисто три раза. 

Тяжелая штора за окном Эворы колыхнулась и в окно выглянула Рада.

– Чего это блаародному Лорду не спится в такую рань? – спросила няня ворчливо, хотя сонной она вовсе не выглядела.

– И тебе доброго утра, Рада, – ответил Сезар приветливо.

Рада вздохнула, глядя на Сезара строго и оценивающе.

– Залезай. Эвора сейчас придет, – сказала она со вздохом и скрылась за шторой.

Сезар усмехнулся, взял с подоконника оставленный в прошлый раз уголек и снова нарисовал на откосе знак вызова Жруна.

Эвора была не в духе. В ее гостиной, куда Сезар ввалился через окно, был накрыт завтрак на небольшом столике, на который сейчас Рада ставила второй прибор.

В черном шерстяном платье бледная не выспавшаяся Эвора сидела в кресле, прикрыв ноги пледом. Появившемуся Сезару она криво улыбнулась.

– Хорошо, что ты зашел, – сказала она, вместо приветствия. – Я тебе сейчас буду жаловаться, иначе меня накопившимся ядом изнутри разорвет! – воскликнула она.

Сезар удивленно приподнял брови.

– Утро, как я понимаю, не особо доброе, – предположил он осторожно, подходя. – Но я все равно тебя рад видеть.

– И я тебя, – Эвора вздохнула и кивнула на кресло напротив, приглашая садиться. – Ночью у нас был ужин семейный, торжественный. Был жених с братьями и своей прелестной мамашей, – на слове «прелестной» Эвора сделала руками жест, напоминающий сворачивание шеи.

– Оу… – Сезар сел в кресло и сочувствующе взглянул на Эвору. – Все настолько плохо?

– О да! – воскликнула она. – Я пообщалась с ними час и уже чувствую острое желание говорить в нос и травить людей. 

Сезар очень четко вспомнил гнусавый голос своей матушки и хмыкнул.

– Не надо. Готов умолять, если потребуется, – произнес он.

Рада, как обычно присутствующая, налила Сезару в кубок горячий виноградный сок с пряностями, а Эворе поправила плед на ногах. В гостиной было прохладно из-за открытого окна.

Эвора смотрела куда-то вдаль, сквозь стену, ела каштаны и вздыхала. 

Сезар отпил из кубка, тоже съел каштан и выжидательно посмотрел на Эвору.

– Ну так как оно было? В целом? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

Эвора мрачно взглянула на Сезара. 

– Жених – один в один твой батюшка. Ну очень похож. Только повыше и очень носатый. Статный в общем, даже красивый, но мне гадок. Мы с ним общались полчаса на балконе. И все это время он мне рассказывал какая великолепная карьера его ждет в Ордене и как его ценят в Совете. Без пауз, все полчаса! И каждое предложение он начинал с «Я», – Эвора провела ладонью по лицу. – Я серьезно говорю, если мне предстоит с ним жить, я вскоре свихнусь и начну испытывать потребность травить людей. 

Сезар не нашел что ответить, только посмотрел на Эвору с сочувствием. Он достаточно хорошо знал ее, чтобы суметь разглядеть отчаяние за ее циничным юмором.

– Зато будешь замужней дамой, будешь заниматься чем захочется, без всяких нареканий… – произнес он неуверенно.

Рада фыркнула громко. Эвора воскликнула: 

– Да можно подумать мне сейчас сильно мешают! Вот лучше бы меня в башню пускали. Я бы тогда, поверь, развернулась, засела бы там, забаррикадировавшись, держала бы осаду до упора и всем бы устроила веселую жизнь! А демоны бы мне носили еду и воду.

– А чем бы с демонами расплачивалась бы? – спросил Сезар заинтересованно.

Эвора задумалась на секунду и сразу ответила:

– Информацией, конечно. У меня ее бесконечное количество. И верный информатор в тылу врага, – рассмеялась она, взглядом указав на Раду. Та удивленно взглянула на Эвору, невольно улыбнулась и согласно кивнула.

– А что... – задумался Сезар, улыбаясь, – а план-то вполне рабочий и кстати, я тут говорил с демоном опять…

– Да ты делаешь успехи! – воскликнула Эвора, перебив Сезара. Сезар усмехнулся, отмахнулся и продолжил.

– Ты послушай. Я говорил с демоном, и тот мне сказал, что девушка тоже может пройти посвящение. Точно так же, как и все. И никакой разницы в общем-то и нет… ну, кроме правил там наших и традиций, по которым этого делать, вроде как, нельзя. Хотя я подумал, и как-то я не помню, чтобы где-то это запрещалось. Просто считается, что так не бывает и все.

– И в башни ваши женщин не пускают! – встряла ворчливо Рада. Сезар кивнул.

Эвора задумчиво, с азартным блеском во взгляде смотрела на Сезара.

– И он еще рассказал, – продолжил Сезар, – что в мире женщин-демонологов, в общем, не так уж и мало.

Эвора серьезно задумалась. Рада насторожено поглядывала на подопечную и недовольно – на Сезара.

– Беда, друг мой, в том, – произнесла Эвора, – что для того, чтобы пройти посвящение, нужно предварительно вызвать демона, с которым заключишь о посвящении и Дарах договор. И, сам же понимаешь, для этого нужно кучу демонов вызвать, пока нужного найдешь. А меня вот, Рада права, в башню не пускают. А если я демона тут, у себя в гостиной вызову каштаны есть, тут через мгновенье будет весь Нант, вооруженный до зубов и меня, увы, без капли жалости за такие вещи демонам скормят.

Рада взмахнула руками.

– Октавий Великий с вами, Леди! А вот что вы делали бы, допустим, если бы прошли это самое посвящение? – воскликнула она. – Ну вот выходите вы такая из этой башни, и? Куда? Как?

– А что и? – спросила Эвора возмущенно. – Пойду домой, скажу отцу, мол по законам – я совершеннолетняя теперь и демонолог, могу занимать должности, служить в войсках обороны и заниматься экономической деятельностью Ордена, так ведь? А так как Гефт не в себе и семейными делами не может заниматься, назначай меня наследницей, папа! – Эвора улыбнулась и триумфально посмотрела на Сезара. 

Тот наморщил лоб, вспоминая свод законов Октавия, данных Нанту.

– Вообще да. Ты права. Там ничего нет о том, что женщина не может стать совершеннолетней, не рожая наследника, а пройдя посвящение, как это делают юноши.

Рада скептично выгнула бровь.

– А я тут помню кое-какие подробности вашего последнего разговора про эти ваши посвящения… – произнесла она вкрадчиво. – И у меня вопрос – да простят меня другие няни, представляющие из себя лучшие образцы морали чем я, – .а вот что вы, Леди, делать будете, когда у вас после этого посвящения родятся рогатые дети?

Эвора фыркнула и отмахнулась: 

– Ну и что? А так – родятся носатые! Рогатые, но без носатого мужа – вариант, который мне нравится больше. Мы все потомки демона, так какая проблема-то? 

Рада покачала головой, глядя на воспитанницу задумчиво.

– Ну, мне ли теперь сетовать, после того, как я с дуру вам рассказывала о том, что у меня на родине семьи возглавляют Матери. Забудьте! Мы не у меня на родине и тут, поверьте, вам живется лучше, чем мне жилось там.

Эвора покосилась на Раду.

– Поздно. И то что ты рассказывала ни при чем тут. Я просто замуж не хочу за демон знает кого и хочу сама демонов вызывать. Ну интересно мне это! И хочу фехтовать тоже. И из верхнего города выезжать. Мне скучно, няня. Я себя чувствую какой-нибудь цветущей зеленью в горшке. Тупая, красивая и без ножек. Ты ее поливаешь раз в день и уверен, что она довольна и благодарна.

Рада обреченно всплеснула руками и отвернулась, показывая, что не желает более участвовать в провокационном этом разговоре.

Сезар сжевал еще один каштан, задумчиво глядя в свою чашу.

Эвора вздохнула шумно.

– Ладно. Это все лирика и фантазии. Расскажи, что у тебя с демонами? Нашел уже нужного?

Сезар поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тот, которого я вызывал вчера, оказался совершенно невменяемым. Хотел храмы, кровавые жертвы, был нескромен и жутко разозлился, когда я ему отказал. И ушел, можно сказать, хлопнув дверью.

Эвора усмехнулась криво.

– А вчера вечером я у своего информационного демона получил еще одно Имя. Так вот, я пронес в башню вино, и мы с демоном прекрасно распили бутылку прямо в комнате вызова, – Сезар улыбнулся весело. – Он мне вот как раз рассказывал про женщин-демонологов. 

– Ух ты! – воскликнула Эвора. – Так ты что же, круг разрушил, чтобы с ним вино пить?

– Нееет, – Сезар покачал головой. – Я до вызова ему в круг чашу поставил и бутылку с вином, а себе налил отдельно.

– Фу, – разочаровано сказала Эвора. – Это как-то… ну я бы обиделась наверное на месте демона. Мол общаться общаемся, вино пьем, а доверие вот оно – в крепком круге.

Сезар усмехнулся. 

– Так он, знаешь ли, демон. А я человек. Сравнение не в мою пользу. Иначе, не было бы такого правила, по которому демонов только в кругах вызывают, – Сезар показал пальцем на повязку на своем глазу. – Вот что мне на память осталось, когда я с демоном без круга пообщался.

Эвора неодобрительно посмотрела на Сезара.

– От такого сравнения, будь я демоном, я бы тоже обиделась, кстати.

Сезар думал вроде возмутиться, а потом задумался. Мысль о том, что демон может обидеться была тревожной. Она пугала, вызывая чувство незащищенности. С раннего детства юных демонологов учили – демонам нельзя доверять. Демоны манипулируют. Демоны коварны. Демоны не чувствуют – они притворяются, преследуя свои цели. Но сейчас Сезар задумался, а что если Рю и правда обиделся в их последний разговор. Что, если его расстроило, что Сезар не рассматривает его, как кандидата для посвящения? Стало неуютно. Сезар нахмурился.

– А какой он? – спросила Эвора, прервав размышления Сезара. Тот растерялся.

– В каком смысле?

– Ну, как он выглядит? Как общается? – Эвора с ногами забралась в кресло, уютно там устроилась и теперь с любопытством ожидала рассказа.

Сезар смешался, смутился, улыбнулся криво и пожал плечами.

– На человека похож вроде бы. Но совершенно не похож, при этом – по ощущениям. Общительный… – Сезар сбился, не зная, о чем еще рассказать. 

Эвора выразительно выгнула бровь.

– Сдается мне, ты от меня что-то скрываешь, – улыбнулась она. – Он делал неприличные предложения? Флиртовал? Или ты ему делал неприличные предложения, негодяй? Смущал демона? Или, может, он тебе нравится? Или ты ему? В гастрономическом смысле, в идейном, в чувственном и страстном? 

Рада строго кашлянула. Эвора отмахнулась.

Сезар рассмеялся.

– Ох… знаешь, а все сразу, пожалуй. Очень точно ты все перечислила. Он выразительный тип. И общение с ним затягивает. Знаешь, мне наверное даже будет досадно, когда мы выполним все обязательства, я получу демона, он – оплату, и это общение прекратится…

Эвора непонимающе пожала плечами.

– Так не прекращай. Что тебе мешает?

Сезар усмехнулся.

– Так он демон все же, а не заморский друг по переписке. Боюсь представить, что он мне скажет, если я его вызову просто на поболтать.

– Быть может «спасибо» скажет, «я по тебе скучал», – Эвора улыбнулась. – А расскажи, кого следующего вызывать собираешься?

– Очень древний какой-то демон. Великий. Вроде как странный. Кстати! – вспомнил Сезар. – Ты не знаешь, где можно достать розовую морскую соль?

Эвора задумалась и пожала плечами.

– Вообще, первый раз слышу…

Тут, оторвавшись от разглядывания улицы через окно, в разговор вмешалась Рада:

– Ее добывают повсюду на островах на юге. Я жила недалеко от таких копей, – сказала она. – Ее используют в алхимии и делают из нее какие-то взрывающиеся порошки. И яды еще делают, и противоядия, и притирки для белизны кожи. Она недорогая. Где-то можно кусок просто на берегу найти. А в пищу ее нельзя употреблять. Горькая и ядовитая. Говорят, она появилась из крови какого-то убитого пиратами морского бога, осела на берегах и постепенно отравляет все живое. Ее много в архипелаге. Поспрашивайте в порту, или у алхимиков в Верхнем городе. Наверняка найдете, – посоветовала она.

Сезар удивленно посмотрел на няню.

– О, Рада, спасибо! А что это за история про убитого морского Бога? Расскажи подробнее?

– Да кто ж его знает, подробнее-то? – ответила Рада. – Просто говорят такую сказку, что был там какой-то морской бог, корабли ли он жрал или шторма насылал, а пираты, что в тех бухтах чинились, осерчали и этого бога скопом убили. С тех пор соль и появилась. А больше ничего и не говорят.

– А тебе для чего? – поинтересовалась Эвора. – Для вызова?

Сезар утвердительно кивнул.

– Слушай! – вспомнил он. – Я вчера когда возвращался домой поздно ночью, я встретил перед домом Гефта. Он меня попросил о довольно странной вещи… – Сезар замолк, пытаясь сформулировать мысль тактичнее.

Эвора заинтересованно взглянула.

– Он сказал, что ему приснился сон, в котором я вызову какого-то демона. И очень важно, чтобы я его спросил, о чем он мечтает, – Сезар недоуменно развел руками. 

– Интересно. А ты спросишь? – поинтересовалась Эвора.

– Думаю да… – ответил Сезар. – Если будет возможность, и если демон попадется такой, который не рассвирепеет от такого вопроса, спрошу. Хотя это очень странно, конечно.

– Прекрасная идея, мне кажется. Я бы на твоем месте расспрашивала о этом вообще всех демонов и даже бесов! И записывала бы куда-нибудь. Интересно, зачем ему…

– А Гефту не снятся провидческие сны? – на всякий случай спросил Сезар.

– Иногда бывает. Но оно обычно уже потом понятно, что сон был пророческий. После того как он сбывается.

Сезару от ответа Эворы стало нервно. Он предпочитал считать, что это просто странная фантазия Гефта и пророчества тут ни при чем.

– Но вопрос вообще сложный. Так просто и не ответить же. Вот ты о чем мечтаешь? – спросила у Сезара Эвора.

Сезар усмехнулся, но Эвора смотрела серьезно. Он задумался, пригубил сок в кубке и ответил:

– Я мечтаю иметь возможность отправиться куда пожелаю, быть и называться кем захочется. Путешествовать, наверное. Высказывать мысли без оглядки. Быть кем-то, делать что-то, быть успешным в этом, уверенным в себе и самодостаточным, – Сезар замолчал, думая, потом продолжил. – Ну это если о мечтах таких, прекрасных и абстрактных. А если ближе к реальности – я мечтаю пройти завтра посвящение и пережить его в своем уме и «малой кровью». Вот это действительно мечта последних пяти лет у меня, – он невесело рассмеялся.

Эвора наклонилась вперед и погладила Сезара по руке.

– Ну, у тебя скоро уже все получится. Я уверена, – она выпрямилась, вздохнула мрачно и добавила: – А я мечтаю, чтобы все знали, что я есть, и понимали, что это важно. Как-то вот так. 

– Понимаю, – ответил Сезар. 

Часы в городе пробили. Сезар прислушался к бою, считая удары.

– Пора мне, – невесело сказал он, поднимаясь. – А то будут искать. Наш прекрасный семейный завтрак скоро начнется.

Эвора поднялась, чтобы проводить Сезара до окна.

С помощью беса Сезар снова навел импровизированный мост через улицу и ловко перебрался к себе в комнату.

– Не грусти! – сказал Сезар Эворе из своего окна, через узкий проулок.

Эвора невесело улыбнулась в ответ.

– И ты не унывай, – ответила она и скрылась за шторой.

Глава 8

Семья

Бей своих, чтобы чужие боялись.

Пословица  
Жруна Сезар напоил припрятанным в комнате портвейном и отправил, икающего, восвояси. 

Желтый хохлатый бес все еще красиво чирикал после куска сахара, негромко, на множество разных голосов, обсуждая что-то сам с собой у себя в клетке.

Вот вот должен был раздаться стук слуги, оповещающий о том, что пора спускаться к завтраку.

Сезар сел на подоконник и принялся разглядывать улицу и крыши. Дождь прекратился. Через быстро бегущие по небу тучи то и дело просачивались яркие и радостные лучи солнца, освещая темные стены Верхнего города, украшенные каменными бесами и демонами, позеленевшие от мха, оплетенные темно-зеленым круглый год виноградом. Море сияло вдали. 

Хотелось или в детство, или в неясное далекое будущее, только сбежать бы из настоящего.

В дверь деликатно постучали. Вздохнув, Сезар спрыгнул с подоконника. Пригладив перед зеркалом растрепанные непослушные волосы, распушившиеся на влажном воздухе, и придирчиво осмотрев себя, чтобы удостовериться, что не оскорбит никого видом какого-нибудь пятна или дырки на одежде, он вышел из своих комнат на лестницу и поспешил вниз.

Завтраки зимой накрывали в небольшой галерее, выходящей остекленными окнами на маленький пятачок внутреннего сада, вечно погруженный в тень от окружающих его высоких стен. Росли в саду красиво разросшиеся местные мелкие кусты акации, виноград оплетал стены, и красовались лиловыми листьями заказанные матушкой где-то на архипелаге странные ночные растения, распускающиеся большими белыми цветами и дивно пахнущие после захода солнца.

За длинным прямоугольным столом, в середине его, сидел уже Мордред, откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла и со скучающим видом барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. С появлением в галерее брата, Мордред оживился. Сезару показалось, что в его взгляде появилось что-то пакостно-хищное.

– Приветствую, – пробормотал Сезар, стараясь не глазеть на Мордреда, и сел напротив него. 

Мордред перестал барабанить пальцами и с интересом принялся разглядывать брата.

– Как успехи? – поинтересовался он.

– Хорошо… хорошо, – Сезар, кивнул и сам тоже принялся барабанить пальцами по краю стола.

– Какой будет демон? – спросил Мордред. – Надеюсь не Младший?

Сезар искоса взглянул на брата, попытавшись передать взглядом возмущение. 

– Старший. Или Великий. Я еще не знаю. Как обычно, – ответил он. – Хотя, я подумаю над твоей идеей. 

Мордред, презрительно скривив губы, фыркнул. Что именно он имел в виду, Сезар не понял, но понял, что это наверняка обидно.

– Ожидаемо. За сутки до посвящения у тебя никого на примете нет. Верно я понял? – не унимался Мордред. Сезар посмотрел на него с усталым вздохом.

– Нет. Не верно. У меня есть выбор и я еще не выбрал. 

Мордред недоверчиво выгнул бровь, не сводя с брата пытливого взгляда.

– Да какая тебе разница-то! – вспылил Сезар. – Тебе доставать больше некого? Вызови беса!

– Тон держи в узде, щенок! – взорвался в ответ Мордред, подавшись вперед.

– Мальчики! Что это такое? – раздался недовольный гнусавый голос матушки с лестницы. 

Сезар, сердито взглянув на Мордреда, встал, приветствуя мать. 

Мордред тоже поднялся.

– Я с тобой не закончил, – тихо добавил он.

– Мордред! – одернула его матушка. – Ты забыл о правилах, мой дорогой. За завтраком мы не ссоримся.

Она спустилась в галерею, медленно проследовала вдоль ряда окон, разглядывая сад, и заняла свое кресло.

Вслед за матерью сели Мердред и Сезар, продолжая метать друг в друга недобрые взгляды. 

Матушка молча окинула сыновей скучающим взглядом.

– Пока мы ждем, – она неодобрительно посмотрела на пустующее место отца, – давайте обсудим новости. Мордред, как у тебя дела? Что у тебя нового?

Мордред отвлекся от Сезара и улыбнулся матери сухо.

– Руководил вчера закупкой части необходимого для вызова Великого Октавия в праздничную ночь. Мне это отец поручил. Ни на кого же нельзя положиться, все нужно контролировать самому. Но это как раз не новость, – ответил он речитативом, будто по бумажке. 

Большое празднование с принесением жертв в этом году планировалось проводить в башне Эсерцаре и поэтому Отец лично руководил подготовкой.

Матушка кивнула и перевела взгляд на младшего сына. Сезар был абсолютно уверен, что она не слушала, что говорил ей Мордред. 

– А как твои дела, дорогой? – спросила она. – Ты уже определился с демоном? Какие у тебя от него будут Дары? – в голосе матушки Сезару послышался интерес. – Надеюсь что-то не менее впечатляющее, чем молнии Мордреда?

Мордред скептически скривил рот, приподнял брови и, сложив руки на груди, уставился выжидательно на Сезара.

Сезар загнанно взглянул на мать исподлобья. 

– У меня все хорошо, – ответил он. – У меня есть несколько проверенных рекомендаций, я их перебираю. Сегодня у меня вызов одного Великого демона, с которым у меня есть большие шансы договориться.

Матушка важно кивнула, не сводя с Сезара колючего взгляда. Мордред криво и неприятно улыбался.

– А кто дает тебе советы? Тебе помогает Мордред? – она вопросительно взглянула на старшего сына. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и даже руку выставил, протестуя.

– Демон информации, – ответил Сезар. – Из Книги Имен. У меня с ним уговор на три имени. Он дает весьма дельные рекомендации. 

Матушка снова благосклонно кивнула.

– Это хорошо. Молодец. Ты делаешь успехи. Не испорти все. Мы все настроились на Великого Демона, ты ведь понимаешь. В нашей семье все должно быть на должном уровне.

Сезар кивнул, ощущая себя ужом на сковородке. В очередной раз пришла в голову паническая мысль – а что будет, если не удастся договориться не только с Великим, а вообще ни с одним демоном? От одной этой мысли остро захотелось помереть прямо тут, на месте, и больше об этом никогда не думать.

В гостиной раздались быстрые четкие шаги. Отец был мрачен. Он решительно вошел на галерею, бросил на стол перчатки и сел в кресло. Сезар толком не успел встать, приветствуя отца, как уже снова можно было садиться.

Кивнув присутствующим, батюшка хлопнул в ладоши, и слуги тут же внесли напитки и блюда с едой.

– В башне, на этаже Великого Октавия вылез из круга Демон Теней. Пока вызывали на него Зверодемона, он сожрал лучшего нашего демона-администратора, что я знал за последние тридцать лет. Теперь точно праздник по плану не пройдет, – сказал он раздраженно, взялся за приборы и приступил к завтраку.

На завтрак подали ветчину, запеченную в обжаренных зернах какого-то заморского злака, который Сезар не опознал и более привычные для Нанта галеты с изюмом. В кувшинах принесли горячий виноградный сок с пряностями и перцем. Чернослив, засахаренный в виноградных листьях ожидал своей очереди на столе для десертов. 

В благостном молчании прошло некоторое время, отведенное на еду. Сезар пытался придумать, под каким бы не требующим объяснения предлогом улизнуть с завтрака, когда придет время разговоров. 

Отец велел подать десерт. Слуги убрали со стола и наполнили напитком кубки. Ни одна спасительная идея так и не пришла в голову Сезара.

– Итак, – отец оглядел семью, – как я понимаю, всех интересует сегодня предстоящее в нашей семье торжественное событие, – он посмотрел на Сезара и тот в очередной раз остро захотел провалиться под землю и уставился в свой кубок. 

– Расскажи нам, Сезар, как продвигается твоя подготовка к посвящению, – предложил отец, и, удобно откинувшись на спинку кресла, выжидательно и снисходительно посмотрел на сына. Мордред в точности скопировал взгляд отца, но с немалой примесью скепсиса.

Сезар кашлянул, у него пересохло в горле.

Матушка улыбнулась и медово произнесла:

– Сезар рассказывал, что делает успехи. Так ведь, дорогой?

– Сегодня я буду вызывать Великого демона, чтобы договориться с ним. Мне его рекомендовал Демон Информации, который предоставляет мне имена… – сипло и безрадостно ответил Сезар и быстро, осторожно взглянул на отца. Тот слушал внимательно и вроде бы благосклонно. 

– Вчера я вызывал другого кандидата. И с ним уже было договорился, – слегка приврал Сезар. – Он обещал хорошие дары. Но он поставил условия, противоречащие нашим законам…

Отец с интересом выгнул бровь.

– Это каким? 

– Он хотел себе храм… 

Отец хмыкнул и кивнул.

– Наглых демонов развелось немало. Продолжай.

Сезар сделал пару нервных глотков из кубка.

– Сегодня вот я собираюсь вызывать Великого и древнего демона. Его имени в Книге Имен нет, но демон Информации мне дал его с условием Имя в Книгу не заносить.

Отец, похоже, правда заинтересовался. Сезара этого подбодрило неожиданно.

– Может быть нужна особая жертва для вызова? – спросил Отец. – Если нужно, можешь взять из рабов дома.

При башнях всегда держали некоторое количество скота, пригодного для жертвоприношений. Но особенно дорогой жертвой считалась человеческая. Некоторые особенно могущественные Великие демоны, как и Октавий, оказывались снисходительнее, если за вызов им приносили человека. Делалось такое нечасто, и Сезар ни разу еще в подобном не участвовал. Но щедрое предложение отца его удивило, смутило и даже шокировало.

Растерявшись, Сезар не сразу смог сформулировать ответ.

– У него специфический вызов, – сказал он. – Для него нужна розовая морская соль. А оплату он назовет уже сам после вызова.

Отец задумался и спросил:

– Ты уже добыл эту соль?

Сезар отрицательно покачал головой. Отец нахмурился.

– Ты несерьезно относишься к делу! – строго произнес он. Сезар поборол желание вжать голову в плечи. – Мордред, – обратился отец к старшему сыну, чем отвлек его от глумливого созерцания брата, – отведи Сезара в хранилище после завтрака и найди ему нужный минерал. Ключ возьмешь у меня на столе.

Мордред удивился, но пожал плечами и кивнул молча.

Сезар взглянул на него тоскливо. Мордреда отец уважал и доверял ему. Мордред не только умел с отцом общаться, но и явно получал от этого и пользу, и удовольствие. И отец явно ценил во многих вопросах мнение талантливого старшего сына. 

– К завтрашнему завтраку я жду, что ты определишься с выбором и договоришься о пунктах договора. И мне и твоей матери хотелось бы узнать об этом подробнее, а тебе нужны будут советы о том, как нужно составлять договор, чтобы не оказаться съеденным. К тому же ритуал посвящения нужно еще подготовить. Приготовить подходящие жертвы, найти хорошего целителя, который будет дежурить под дверью комнаты вызова. Ведь вполне вероятно, что тебе сразу же после посвящения понадобится целитель.

Сезар ни разу не задумывался о том, что во время всего того, что происходит на посвящении, под дверью ждет целитель, а то и все родственники в полном составе, если посвящение не совпадает с чествованием Октавия… И как только угасают символы на двери, свидетельствуя о том, что демон ушел, вся эта компания вваливается в комнату вызова... 

Тем временем отец продолжал:

– В башне сегодня вылез Демон Теней, как я уже сообщил. В связи с опасностью в правилах временно сделали исключение. Если во время вызова прорвется Демон Теней и накинется на вызванного тобой демона, не дожидаясь чем это закончится, стучи в дверь и кричи о Демоне Теней в твоей комнате. Рабы Башни дежурят на всех этажах теперь и тебя сразу же выпустят. Я распорядился делать подобные исключения для молодых и неопытных еще демонологов, не способных самостоятельно вызвать и контролировать Зверодемона.

– Спасибо! – искренне поблагодарил Сезар отца за проявленную заботу. Тот кивнул и переключил внимание на Мордреда. Они принялись обсуждать какие-то детали закупок перед праздником. 

От пережитого разговора ныло нервно и противно в груди. Отец установил срок и оказалось, что у Сезара почти уже не осталось времени. Придется закончить со всем до утра. Стараясь успокоиться, Сезар тоскливо съел несколько черносливин, не следя за разговором за столом. Выдернуло его из раздумий обращение отца.

– Сезар, времени итак мало, чтобы еще и тратить его на сладкое. С завтрашнего утра тебя уже нужно начинать готовиться к ритуалу. Мордред, найди для Сезара нужную ему соль. Отправляетесь, – сказал он командным голосом и Сезар не переча встал из-за стола. 

Неприятно ухмыляясь, Мордред тоже поднялся, быстро простился и ушел за ключом от хранилища. 

Поблагодарив отца и матушку за компанию за завтраком, Сезар неспешно направился к выходу. У дверей его нагнал Мордред.

– И ты даже не наврал насчет этой самой соли? – спросил он.

Сезар вздохнул. Перспектива провести лишний час в компании Мордреда его печалила. Но отказаться от его помощи он теперь не мог. 

– Нет. Мне правда нужна розовая морская соль, – ответил он невесело и вышел на улицу. – Без нее вызов не заработает, как сказал мне демон Информации. 

Заинтересованный и глумливый Мордред не отставал. 

– Я думал поискать ее в порту на рынке и у алхимиков, – продолжил Сезар. – Я уже поспрашивал, и мне сказали, что там она вполне может оказаться.

– Тогда в хранилище она точно будет, – ответил Мордред. – Пошли.

В семейном хранилище Сезар раньше не был. У отца никогда не возникало повода пускать туда непутевого младшего сына. В хранилище семья держала запасы ингредиентов для ритуалов и алхимии, магические и колдовские вещи, проклятые предметы, заточенных в оружие и кувшины демонов, трофеи и непонятные редкости, оставшиеся от прошлых поколений без записей и подписей. В детстве Сезар мечтал попасть туда. Он фантазировал, что он найдет там два стальных, покрытых красивой чеканкой крыла, и те прирастут к его спине, сделав его крылатым и бесстрашным путешественником. Эта детская фантазия и сейчас не была лишена привлекательности.

Хранилище – было одним из первых зданий на острове. Во время его постройки в камни и ниши вмуровали столько охранных демонов, что ремонтировать его теперь не представлялось возможным. Ступени крыльца истерлись до каменных волн. У демонов на барельефах поотваливались носы, но глазки горели вполне бодрыми и злыми огоньками.

Демоны хранилища жаловали только признанных носителей крови Эсерцаре и исключительно при предъявлении ключа. Ключом служила потертая и невзрачная гарда от кинжала, принадлежавшего когда-то первому Эсерцаре. Как и почему она стала ключом от хранилища – Сезар не знал.

Мордред взбежал по ступеням и обернулся, остановившись у тяжелой двери. Демоны в барельефах по обе стороны от него проснулись, заворчали и напряглись. Камни под ногами изменили цвет, став из темно-серых черно-красными.

Сезар, стараясь не оступиться под пристальным и глумливым взглядом брата, осторожно поднялся по неровным крошащимся ступеням.

– Руками ничего не трогай, – как маленькому наставительно сказал Мордред. Сезар фыркнул.

Двери отворились без скрипа. Видимо смазывать их без риска освободить какого-то демона было все же реально. В узком коридоре зажглись факелы, осветив красным светом с десяток дверей и лестницу.

Где-то здесь точно лежат те самые крылья – подумал Сезар; тем временем Мордред открыл ближайшую дверь и за ней оказалось просторное помещение без окон, с бесчисленными рядами пронумерованных полок, заставленных ящиками, ларцами, коробками, свитками, бутылками, свертками…

В центре комнаты, на полу, щурясь огромными выпуклыми желтыми глазами, лежал пузатый и лысый черный бес-мышелов. Растопырив кривые уши и почесывая раздутое пузо когтистой лапкой, он даже не удостоил вошедших испугом, как любой порядочный бес, а остался вальяжно валяться.

– Сожрал коллегу, бурдюк драный, теперь мышами обжирается тут в одно рыло, – произнес Мордред, направляясь к большому каталогу, лежащему на каменной тумбе в глубине помещения. 

Проходя мимо беса-мышелова Мордред хотел было его пнуть, но бес с небывалой проворностью, сохраняя на морде все то же благостное выражение, вскочил на лапы, вскарабкался быстро как белка на ближайший стеллаж и развалился там, свесив три лапки из шести.

Сезар, глазея по сторонам, прошел вслед за Мордредом к книге. Бес ему понравился. Сезар подумал, что надо бы завести такого у себя.

Из-за тумбы, на которой лежал каталог, выполз еще один бес, шелестя огромным количеством тонких длинных лапок с растопыренными многосуставными и гибкими пальцами. По сути весь бес и состоял из лапок, растущих непонятно откуда. Неспешно взгромоздившись на край тумбы, бес принялся бережно поглаживать своим бессчетным количеством пальцев желтые страницы каталога.

– Розовая морская соль, – произнес Мордред. Лапки беса пришли в движение. Быстро щупая и простукивая страницы, он принялся засовывать между ними пальцы. Через несколько секунд издав тихий и нежный писк, бес раскрыл книгу почти в самом конце и длинным пальцем, заканчивающимся розовым полупрозрачным ноготком, указал на строчку.

Выполненная размашистым чьим-то почерком на странице красовалась надпись:

Розовая морская соль из копей при форте «Череп». Две головы. Ряд 18, полка 3, сектор 9, ящик с черепом.

– Иди, ищи, – небрежно произнес Мордред и, прислонившись плечом к стеллажу, принялся наблюдать за Сезаром.

Сезар покосился на брата, пожал плечами и отправился искать восемнадцатый ряд.

– Ты реально рассчитываешь на Великого демона? – спросил Мордред.

– Ну да. А почему нет? Мне сказали, что у меня с ним вполне есть шанс договориться... Я постараюсь, – ответил Сезар, блуждая между полками.

– Ты знаешь как он выглядит? – продолжал расспросы Мордред.

Сезар выглянул из-за стеллажа и с любопытством взглянул на Мордреда, задавшего такой странный вопрос. Мордред смотрел скептично и надменно. Разговаривать с ним сразу расхотелось.

– А какая разница? – спросил он. – Может и вовсе нечеловекообразно.

Мордред хмыкнул.

Сезар нашел восемнадцатый стеллаж и застыл, разглядывая чьи-то фиолетовые глаза, плавающие в количестве штук десяти в большой стеклянной банке. Глаза любопытно повернулись в сторону Сезара и чем-то моргали.

– Слушай... А глаза можно вживлять как-то? – спросил Сезар.

– У демона попроси глаз в нагрузку к остальным Дарам и не парься, – ответил Мордред. – Для Великого это дело плевое.

Сезар удивленно отметил про себя, что такая прекрасная мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову.

– Так он правда нечеловекообразен? – спросил Мордред.

Сезар в поисках нужного сектора наткнулся на лежащий на полке зуб, длинной почти с его руку и пытался сообразить, кому он мог принадлежать. Вопрос Мордреда его отвлек.

– Думаю да. Демон информации сказал, что совсем.

– А ты не боишься, что он с тобой на посвящении сделает? – внезапно спросил Мордред. Сезар смутился и занервничал. Обсуждать это с Рю было неловко, но даже весело местами. Но с Мордредом... Было само по себе неприятно знать, что Мордред в курсе, что ему предстоит. И еще более неловко было от того, что Мордред-то через это уже прошел!

Сезар не стал выглядывать, чтобы посмотреть на брата. Если уж и обсуждать с ним такое, то лучше не глядя на него при этом.

– А это разве так важно, человекообразный ли он? Я вызывал вчера демона, который был вполне себе… классический. И не особо высокий. С руками, ногами, лицом и всеми остальными полагающимися органами. Но знаешь, он тоже был мало приспособлен для того, чтобы... это было с ним реально осуществить без травм.

– Человекообразные часто мыслят как люди, – ответил Мордред и говорил он вдруг серьезно, без смешков и издевок. – Ну не совсем, но похоже. Мне один демон намекал, что многие из них когда-то были людьми. Те, кто совсем не напоминает человека, могут даже не понимать, что такое боль, и почему нельзя отрывать демонологу ножки и ручки, если хочешь, чтобы демонолог потом выжил.

Сезар стало не по себе от такого образа. Он почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок, представив, как нечто безобразное отрывает ему руки…

– Мне демон Информации его посоветовал как раз потому, что он безопасный... Ну, с его точки зрения... – голос осип. 

Стало тихо.

– А как ты проходил посвящение? – осмелев спросил Сезар.

– Нормально, – ответил Мордред спокойно. – Как и все. Я знал, что дыр в договоре нет, поэтому был уверен, что демон меня не убьет. Главное, ты заранее пойми, как бы это ни называлось и не выглядело – это будет просто пытка. Это надо пережить и получишь много преимуществ. И опыт, полезный в нашем деле.

Сезару стало страшно и тошно. Он всеми силами старался не думать подробно и детально о предстоящем. Разговор с Мордредом сейчас помог понять это слишком даже реалистично.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему важно выбрать и выторговать у демона правильные Дары? Пойми, все это делается ради Даров, а не ради хм... процесса. И эти Дары должны окупать все то, что тебе предстоит ради них пережить, – добавил Мордред. – Держи эту мысль в голове.

Сезар кивнул, потом понял, что Мордред его не видит и сипло произнес:

– Да. Спасибо.

– Тогда давай уже, ищи свою соль. Ты еще помнишь как считают до девяти?

Тон Мордреда сменился снова на глумливый. Это вернуло Сезара в реальность.

Деревянный ящик с кривым штампом пиратского форта Череп оказался в паре шагов от Сезара. В нем, в мешке из крепкого и плотного полотна лежали крупные ярко-розовые кристаллы соли, поблескивающие в огненном свете.

Сезар застыл над открытой коробкой.

– Мордред... – позвал он, – а тут есть что-нибудь, во что можно было бы немного этой соли отсыпать?

Мордред хмыкнул.

– Ты неисправим. По-твоему, о таких вещах заранее кто-то другой за тебя обязан думать?

Сезар вздохнул беззвучно.

Раздались гулкие шаги и Мордред подошел к Сезару, неся в руках пустой кувшин.

– Держи. И скажи спасибо, что я его тут когда-то забыл.

– Спасибо, – послушно сказал Сезар.

Глава 9

Увлекающийся философ, любящий море

– Мальчик, как тебя зовут?  
– …  
– Мальчик, сколько тебе лет?  
– Леопольд, Сир.  
– Мальчик, Где ты живешь?  
– Одиннадцать, Сир.  
– Мальчик, ты что, тормоз?  
– В соседней деревне, Сир.

Анекдот

От хранилища в сторону башни Сезар пошел один. К его радости Мордреду с ним оказалось не по пути. Кувшин, наполненный солью, он нес, прижимая к себе рукой.

Небо расчистилось, светило солнце, яркие блики на мокрых камнях мостовых заставляли щуриться. В зимнем шерстяном кафтане стало жарко. Островная мягкая зима наконец решила порадовать жителей Нанта солнцем и теплом.

Сезар был мрачен и растерян. Впрочем – это было его основное состояние духа в последние пару лет. Но, по мере приближения долгожданного посвящения, легче не становилось. Становилось тяжелее. Сезар чувствовал себя, как ему казалось, как раб, купленный на убой. А еще нужно было срочно придумывать, какие бы попросить у демона Дары так, чтобы потом не жалеть всю жизнь, что прогадал и тебя чуть не разорвали на две половинки почти что даром… Сезар вообще не мог понять, какое «потом» может быть после такого. Он успокаивал себя тем, что демона со странным именем Оуаы он даже не видел еще. Вдруг он… милый? – Сезар попытался и не смог себе представить милого нечеловекообразного Великого демона, после «утех», или, как советовал это воспринимать Мордред, пытки с которым останется желание жить дальше и радоваться полученным Дарам. Но ведь… теоретически, такое же возможно?

Нахмурившись и не глядя по сторонам, погруженный в свои мрачные мысли, Сезар дошел до башни. Так высоко, как ему предстояло сегодня, он не поднимался еще – комнаты для вызова Великих демонов располагались на четвертом этаже. Как Сезару когда-то говорил его учитель, они отличались бóльшим размером. Защитные круги для вызова Великих демонов порой занимали очень много места.

Действительно, как и сказал отец, на каждом этаже сегодня дежурили рабы. Распорядитель подошел к Сезару, когда тот уже собирался зайти в комнату. На этот раз Сезару ничего от него не было нужно. Соль у него была с собой. Никакие иные жертвы Оуаы, по словам Рю, не требовались.

Что просить, какие Дары – Сезар не знал. Он хотел восстановить глаз. Эта идея ему понравилась. Видеть снова обоими глазами, это было то, ради чего Сезар и правда готов бы был пойти на некоторые жертвы. Но этого было явно недостаточно. Большую часть полученных Даров демонологи обычно держат в тайне. К примеру о том, какие Дары получил отец на посвящении и впоследствии Сезар мог только догадываться. Мордред свою способность швыряться молниями, как какой-нибудь вымерший бог не скрывал, но это был далеко не единственный полученный им Дар. 

Обязательным Даром, который должен был присутствовать в договоре о посвящении, являлся Дар Крови Октавия – способность ощущать присутствие демонов и следы их силы. Все посвященные нанты благодаря этому дару знали в чьих венах течет кровь демонов, а кто – просто человек, кто посвящен, а кто нет, и насколько щедрые Дары кто получил. Поэтому полноценным, совершеннолетним нантом считался лишь тот, в ком эта сила была уже пробуждена.

Комната действительно оказалась огромной. Факелы горели ярко. У входа, помимо чугунного столика с мелом, углем, ножами и курениями, оказалась еще и скамья. Сезар поставил кувшин на пол, стянул и повесил на спинку скамьи кафтан и, закатывая рукава, принялся разглядывать пол комнаты, прикидывая откуда стоит начать рисовать круг, чтобы в процессе не упереться в стену.

Вызов Великого – опасное дело. Не потому что Великие демоны непременно опасны – для слабого, смертного человека опасен любой агрессивно настроенный демон и даже бес, – а потому, что подобный вызов разрывает пространство и протаскивает в мир огромное количество энергии, из которой по сути и состоит демон. Неправильный круг, неправильная последовательность вызова, кривая или слабая линия – и прокол в пространстве превратится в разрыв, а это чревато сложностями с закрытием такого прохода, разрушением защитных кругов. Нередки были случаи, когда неумелых демонологов втягивало в мир демона через дыру в пространстве. А выжить на той стороне человек не может. Даже потомку Великого Октавия придется сперва сильно себя изменить и развить в себе демоническую сущность до предела, прежде чем соваться в такую авантюру.

Сезар помнил все правила кругов наизусть и в памяти своей не сомневался ни на мгновенье. Он не спешил, он выкинул из головы лишнее, он перестал даже нервничать. Он методично и последовательно начертил стандартный круг удержания, внешний круг-барьер, круг корректирующий вызов и замыкающий демона и четвертый, внешний стандартный защитный круг для вызова Великого демона. Когда Сезар закончил, он понял, что уже устал. По ощущениям уже близился полдень. К тому же хотелось пить, а воды Сезар с собой, увы, не взял. 

Молча, уперев руки в бока, Сезар довольно долго стоял на краю круга. Начерчено все было правильно; думал Сезар не об этом. Думал Сезар – о каких дарах просить демона, если он согласится на посвящение. А если не согласится – чем его уговаривать. Как вообще можно уговорить Великого демона на участие в посвящении? Ответов не было. Потянув время еще немного, Сезар вздохнул и решил, что нужно начинать. 

Яркая розовая соль рассыпалась по полу. Сезар вписал сложный иероглиф имени демона в круг и вызов заработал. Сначала засветились кристаллы соли в круге. От них начал исходить розовый переливчатый свет. Откуда-то донесся отчетливый шум волн и ветра и запахло морем. Пол внутри круга начал расплываться, качаться и стягиваться в водоворот. Сезару показалось, что воздух стал влажным и в комнате появился ветер, и это его сразу же насторожило. Из круга ничто не должно выходить. Запахи, сопровождающие вызовы, как правило, это всего лишь фокусы восприятия, но иллюзорные ветер и влажность… О таком Сезар не слышал никогда. Быстро проверяя знаки в основном внешнем круге, Сезар двинулся вдоль работающего вызова. Ошибок не было. И вдруг взгляд Сезара упал на кристаллы соли, лежащие под его ногами, за пределами круга. Они тоже светились. Как в круге. По какой-то причине защиты не работали. Сезар почувствовал, как похолодело в груди. Еще раз он пробежался вдоль круга, судорожно выискивая ошибку, но ее не было. Он мог поклясться чем угодно, что круг был идеален. Сезар невольно кинул взгляд на дверь. Он знал, что она заперта снаружи. Вызов уже пошел, символы на двери горели ярко.

До боли крепко сжав в пальцах мел, Сезар упал на колени и принялся быстро, как только возможно, чертить вокруг уже открывающегося вызова еще один круг защиты. Универсальный, самый мощный из всех, что были Сезару известны. Шансов успеть его замкнуть было немного, но об этом Сезар постарался не думать.

Шум моря становился громче. Сезар уже чувствовал, как прохладный ветер развивает его волосы и оставляет привкус соли на губах. Настоящий, рвущийся из центра круга ветер сдувал крошки мела и кристаллы соли. Сезар чертил так быстро, как только мог. Он начертил уже больше половины, когда вдруг по его рукам, по свежей меловой линии прокатилась мелкая и холодная волна воды. Меловые знаки поплыли, недорисованный круг разрушился. Волна схлынула, оставив после себя крошечных ярко-розовых крабиков, которые, увеличиваясь на глазах в размерах, быстро расползлись по комнате. Сезар, медленно поднял взгляд. Над клубящимся водоворотом из воды, песка, сине-зеленого свечения и пара взметнулись вдруг, упершись в потолок, два огромных как корабельные мачты щупальца исполинского, видимо, спрута, затем еще одно и еще. Блестящие, переливающиеся зеленым, подвижные они появлялись, заполоняя пространство комнаты. Сезар почувствовал как волосы встают дыбом от ужаса. Он дернулся, пятясь от исполинского демона, который никак не мог даже поместиться в этой комнате, попробовал встать, но его сбило с ног накатившей волной, настоящей, морской, соленой. Проморгавшись, Сезар понял, что его отнесло к противоположной от двери стене. Хватаясь за неровную каменную кладку, он встал и обернулся и увидел, как пространство комнаты заполняют щупальца демона. Он продолжал вылезать из пространственного разрыва. Он собой полностью заполнил уже большую часть комнаты, заблокировав дверь. Его движения были стремительными и настолько неестественно плавными, что вызывали иррациональный ужас, пробуждая внутри первобытный страх перед хищником. 

Демона становилось все больше и больше, и Сезар понял, что сейчас он будет просто раздавлен. Пахнущее морем черное щупальце ударило об пол у ног Сезара, выбив из пола каменную крошку. Сезар закричал, не в силах сдерживать страх. Еще одно резкое движение огромного спрута было реакцией на его крик, Сезара куда-то швырнуло и он провалился в темноту, потеряв сознание.

Когда Сезар пришел в чувство и открыл глаза, он не увидел ничего. Вокруг него была непроглядная темнота. Плескалось и шумело море, дул ветер. Где-то даже раздавались крики чаек. Что-то огромное и живое дышало рядом, совсем рядом. Сезар чувствовал пугающий запах присутствия морского монстра. Не шевелясь и стараясь дышать беззвучно, Сезар прислушался к ощущениям в теле. Ничего не болело. Сезар похоже лежал в воде, довольно теплой и подвижной. В голову некстати пришла горькая и печальная мысль о том, что рано он, наивный, порадовался удаче и Рюкартаган его все же обманул и отправил на верную смерть, на корм неведомому и не описанному нигде огромному демону-монстру. Стало до слез обидно.

Сезар приподнял голову и внезапно, реагируя, видимо, на его движение, зажглись магические факелы в комнате вызова. Все два. Остальные похоже оказались погребены под огромным телом демона, состоящим сплошь из исполинских спрутовых щупалец. Демон пришел в движение. То, что Сезар счел полом под своей спиной, приподняло его над водой. Вскрикнув, Сезар попробовал уцепиться за щупальце, на котором лежал – оно оказалось огромным как ствол дуба, гладким и скользким от воды. Упасть Сезар не успел, быстрым движением щупальце поставило его на ноги у стены, под двумя последними горящими факелами. 

Перед Сезаром было огромное черное тело. Где его голова и что в нем есть, кроме щупалец, понять было невозможно. И судя по тому, что вызов так и не закрылся, продолжая впускать в расположенную на четвертом этаже башни комнату невесть где находящееся море и невесть откуда дующий ветер – демон вполз в комнату не целиком. Возможно потому, что просто-напросто не поместился.

Сезар прижался спиной к стене, не зная чего ожидать. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. В груди ныло от сдерживаемого страха. 

Щупальца перед глазами Сезара пришли в движение. Сезар ощутил себя беззащитным, хрупким и маленьким, как мелкая полевая мышь перед клубком огромных водяных удавов.

Ветер загудел, по воде пробежала дрожь и непонятно откуда, проникая сквозь тело, как будто каждая клетка обратилась в слух, прозвучало без звука и без голоса, очень медленно и очень тягуче:

– Человек. Тут мало места.

Сезар не сразу понял, что демон обращается к нему. Голос пропал, но в голове было странно-ясно. В этот момент, видимо, Сезар успел поверить что смерть неизбежна, и перестать ее бояться.

– Прости, Великий демон Оуаы, я не знал, что потребуется намного больше пространства. Я сожалею об этом, – хрипло произнес Сезар. 

Оуаы ничего не ответил. Минуло не менее сотни ударов сердца Сезара, прежде чем раздался снова его не звучащий всепроникающий голос:

– Я – Бог.

Снова повисла тягостная пауза, в течение которой Сезар пытался уложить в голове услышанное, и Оуаы продолжил вдруг:

– Прощаю.

Сезар пытался вспомнить все, что он слышал и читал о богах. Был свой единый Бог-творец в Ливорне, откуда предки нантов во главе с Великим Октавием бежали давным давно. Были древние боги, которые травили друг друга, делали друг другу детей, швырялись молниями, как Мордред, во всем вели себя как люди и давным давно уже вымерли. Были демоны, которые дорастали до невиданной мощи и провозглашали себя богами. Но даже Великий Октавий себя Богом не именовал. Быстро промелькнула в голове мысль о том, что прародитель не одобрил бы такого знакомства…

– Зачем ты позвал, человек?– спросил все так же тягуче и странно Оуаы.

Сезар замер, не уверенный, что хочет заводить сейчас разговор о посвящении. Было и так страшно. А при мысли о посвящении становились жутко.

– Я о тебе знаю,– произнес внезапно бог-демон. Сезара это утверждение ошарашило и ввергло в смятение, но пока он думал, как бы поосторожнее спросить откуда, Оуаы продолжил:–Расторопный демон Крови рассказал мне.

Похоже, что это Рю его сдал, подумал Сезар. О демонах Крови он не слышал раньше и дал себе зарок на будущее, если выживет, расспросить об этом Рюкартагана.

– Да. Думаю, это я, – ответил Сезар.

Оуаы издал звук, похожий на вздох и пришел в движение, отчего Сезар невольно снова вжался в стену.

– Я ждал, – тем временем снова прозвучал демон-бог.

– Расторопный демон крови что-то заинтересовавшее тебя говорил про меня? – спросил Сезар. 

Он с запозданием, как ему показалось, заподозрил, что Рюкартаган и правда занимается сводничеством и задумался, а не получил ли хитрый демон и от Оуаы что-то за то, что назвал его Имя Сезару.

– Ты ищешь демона. Я ищу жреца. 

От речи Оуаы, звучащей одновременно отовсюду вокруг и изнутри, кружилась голова, а бог-демон похоже начал входить в раж и его речь стала несколько живее и быстрей.

– Жреца? – невольно переспросил Сезар, не ожидавший такого поворота.

Оуаы ответил не сразу. Он делал большие паузы послу фраз и, как показалось Сезару, не сразу воспринимал смысл услышанного. А может быть, как говорил Рюкартаган, у него и правда были настолько иные отношения со временем.

– Я Бог. Я лучше демона. Хочешь быть жрецом? 

Сезара вопрос поставил в тупик своей внезапностью. Машинально шаря взглядом по груде щупалец в поисках лица или какой-нибудь части тела, к которой можно было бы обращаться, Сезар не спешил отвечать.

В комнате было по колено воды. Сезар стоял, плотно прижавшись к стене, и свободного пространства вокруг него было достаточно только разве что для того, чтобы расставить руки. Скамейка была погребена где-то в противоположном конце комнаты, в воде плавало что-то живое, и сидеть в ней совсем не хотелось. Тем временем нога сильно разболелась.

– А что нужно от жреца? Чем занимаются жрецы? – спросил Сезар. Он прислонился к стене, опираясь на одну ногу и потирая колено принялся ждать ответа. С мыслями Оуаы собирался долго.

– Возвращать веру в меня,– ответил наконец демон-бог, –Мне поклонялись все моряки,– добавил он без хвастовства и каких либо еще выражений. С эмоциями в его странно звучащем и не звучащем одновременно голосе было скудно.

Сезар подождал продолжения и оно последовало:

– Яповелевалбурями. Насыпал отмели. Смывал отмели. Топил корабли и моряков... Поднимал корабли и моряков.

Оуаы зашевелился и гулко вздохнул, отчего прилила и окатила Сезара до груди волна.

– Было хорошо,– добавил он.

А Сезар вдруг подумал, что вот же она, мечта его детства! Море, шторма, проклятые корабли…

– А как тебе поклоняются? – спросил Сезар. – Тебе нужны храмы, жертвы?

– Храмы в море не нужны. Нужны разговоры обо мне. Надежда. Страх. Чтобы на тонущем корабле каждый твердил мое имя.

Сезар был впечатлен. По спине пробежал холодок, когда он представил себе это. Море всегда, даже когда мирно и спокойно переливается красками под ярким солнцем, таит в себе что-то невероятно жуткое. И одним из воплощений этого жуткого похоже и был Оуаы.

– А почему ты перестал быть известен? Почему тебе перестали поклоняться? – спросил Сезар осторожно.

Оуаы снова издал звук, похожий на вздох. 

– Я спал. Меня забыли. Все изменилось,– в его странном звучании Сезару даже послышалась печаль и он невольно и иррационально вдруг демону-богу посочувствовал.

– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы твой жрец снова сделал тебя известным? – просил Сезар, уже размышляя над тем, как бы было возможно подобное осуществить.

– Да,– ответилОуаы.

Сезар прикинул, что, в целом, на архипелаге цель демона была ведь вполне достижима. Моряков тут множество, все они суеверны. А торговцы вообще кому угодно готовы поклоняться, лишь бы довезти груз. В крупных портах, где весной корабли безвылазно пережидают шторма, слухи плодятся и множатся с неимоверной скоростью. Сезар уже почти составил план. Но увы, для осуществления такого плана нужны были подчиненные люди. И немалые деньги. А карьеру жреца, как с опаской ожидал Сезар, придется начинать без денег и без дома, потому как Октавий никогда и ни за что не одобрит посвящения с древним демоном, именующим себя Богом. Великий Октавий славился своей семейной ревностью.

– А чем ты будешь готов помочь своему жрецу? – спросил Сезар, совсем осмелев. Оглядевшись еще раз в поисках чего-то неживого, на что было бы возможно сесть, он обратился к Оуаы:

– Разреши мне присесть на твою… твой… щупалец? У меня очень болит нога.

Отреагировал Оуаы снова не сразу. Он пришел опять в движение. Сезар показалось что что-то треснуло в глубине комнаты. Между Сезаром и стеной просунулось огромное, как колонна, щупальце и легло под коленями Сезара, толкнув его. Не удержавшись на ногах, Сезар сел. Под спиной оказалась стена. Щупальце было твердым и довольно упругим. Как ни странно, это было довольно удобно.

– Дамкорабль. Покажу клады. Дам попутный ветер. Силу. Утопших подниму помогать…– Оуаы снова сделал паузу.  
– Больше ничего нету.  
– Это довольно долго все с нуля делать придется, – задумчиво произнес Сезар, сидя на Оуаы и растирая замучившую болью ногу. – Нужно сначала будет набрать верных людей, достать клады, вложить их, получить доход, нанять множество людей, чтобы распространяли легенды. И легенды нужно будет хорошо придумать. Тебе нужно будет отвечать на призывы о помощи если не всех, то самых известных в архипелаге капитанов, чьи команды уважают и о ком любят разносить истории, – размышлял Сезар вслух, увлекшись. Оуаы молчал. – Начинать будет сложно. Я даже… не особо представляю как, – Сезар почесал кончик носа, растеряно.

– Демон Крови не обманул,– прозвучал Оуаы. – Мне нравится, что ты говоришь. 

Сезар удивленно замолчал. Хоть он и понятия не имел, чего там Рю мог в нем нахваливать, было все равно лестно.

– В начале я дам тебе корабль и команду. Подниму со дна,– продолжил Оуаы.

Постепенно он начинал говорить быстрее, но все равно паузы он делал чересчур длинные. Сезар был сбит с толку, растерян, но он понял, что вот оно! Не то, чего он ждал или боялся – но это то самое его будущее, которого он хотел всегда, даже толком не осознавая. Задумчиво поковыряв пальцем конечность, на которой сидел, он поднял голову и снова поискал машинально что-то вроде головы, чтобы к ней обратиться, но не нашел. 

– Мне нравится идея стать твоим жрецом. Но мне нужно пройти посвящение, получить положенные по традициям моего Ордена Дары…

– Что такое посвящение? – спросил Оуаы.

Сезар осторожно подбирая слова, произнес:

– У нас принято, что юные демонологи, чтобы стать совершеннолетними, вызывают демона и дают им забрать часть своей силы. А демон взамен дает Дары. Это и называется посвящением.

Повисла тишина. Видимо Оуаы обдумывал услышанное.

– А как забрать часть твоей силы, но не есть тебя?

Сезар не нашел что ответить. При мысли о совокуплении с подобным существом становилось жутко. Хотя… наверное, это хоты бы могло быть безопасно, если заранее все объяснить.

– Ну… Обычно демон с демонологом… – Сезар долго не мог подобрать слово, не смог и решил не усложнять, – ...трахаются.

– Зачем? У меня с тобой не может быть потомства,– ответил Оуаы, подумав какое-то время.

Сезар хмыкнул и почесал нос.

– Да… И это, на самом деле, очень хорошо! Но это делается не для потомства…

– А для чего? – задал вопрос Оуаы, и Сезар вдруг не смог на него ответить.

Для принесения не смертельной жертвы демону использовались традиционно кровь, боль или соитие. Но Сезар не задумывался почему. А сейчас до него внезапно дошло. Кровь просто содержит в себе часть жизненной силы. Но ее можно отдать лишь ограниченное количество и это в любом случае небольшая жертва. Намного серьезнее пытка или соитие. И то и другое разрушает барьеры целостности, заставляет потерять контроль. Боль, когда невыносима и страсть… когда неконтролируема. А значит соитие должно или приносить огромное удовольствие, или нестерпимую боль. Иначе ничего не получится!

Сезар окинул взглядом огромную груду щупалец. Представить себе получение огромного удовольствия с ними у него не получилось. Даже страшно или гадко не стало – насколько нереально это оказалось представить. Просто стало смешно. 

– Ну… Обычно для удовольствия. Когда сильное удовольствие человек испытывает, он отдает энергию… Но наверное это не получится.

– Наверное. Я так не умею,– произнес Оуаы и издал вздох. – А по-другому можно?– спросил он.

Сезар, хмыкнул. Ему пришла в голову простая и наглая мысль. Он произнес:

– Думаю, да. Ты не мог бы мне дать Дары за то, что я соглашусь быть твоим жрецом. Не забирая у меня ничего?

Оуаы ответил довольно скоро:

– Какие Дары ты хочешь от меня?

У Сезара в голове замельтешили обрывки жадных и несвязных мыслей о Дарах. Он помотал головой и начал с известного и обязательного.

– Во мне течет кровь демона. Ты можешь пробудить ее так, чтобы я как демон мог чувствовать силу других демонов, их возраст, сущность и следы их влияния?

– Это несложно, – ответил Оуаы.

– А еще, я потерял глаз шесть лет назад. Ты можешь мне дать новый глаз? – спросил Сезар.

Щупальца Оуаы зашевелились и стремительно к Сезару метнулось одно из них, потоньше и посветлее, чем остальные. Щупальце остановилось прямо перед его лицом и на нем открылось внезапно более десятка различных глаз. И черных, маленьких как бусинки, и прозрачных и выпуклых и светящихся, сидящих на подвижной ножке, юрко умеющих прятаться в глазницу, при прикосновении… Только ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на человеческий глаз не было.

– Выбирай. Хоть все,– щедро предложил Оуаы.

Сезар еще поразглядывал глаза в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего, но не нашел. 

– А ты можешь сделать глаз как мой левый, только правый? – спросил Сезар с надеждой.

Оуаы долго молчал в ответ.

– Он непонятно устроен, – ответил он в итоге. – На ножке глаз лучше. Удобнее. И светится. Красиво…  
Сезар вздохнул печально, глядя на прозрачный желеобразный глазик на тоненькой ножке.

– Нет. Спасибо. Такой не подойдет.

Щупальце с глазами, помедлив, скрылось среди прочих конечностей демона.

– Посвящение, это договор между демоном и демонологом. Он заключается на длительный срок, – произнес Сезар. – Вплоть до истечения срока договора, демона и демонолога связывают описанные в договоре взаимные обязательства. Демон соглашается приходить на помощь демонологу в случаях угрожающих его жизни и прилагать усилия для его спасения. Демонолог выполняет свои обязательства. В нашем случае – я восстанавливаю твою божественную славу и твой культ, а ты защищаешь мою жизнь.

– Тебе нужен панцирь. Ты очень мягкий. И тебе нужна долгая жизнь. И большая физическая сила. И какой-нибудь яд. Иначе тебя сложно спасать от смерти. Но я этого тебе не могу дать, пока меня не помнят и не чтят. У меня нет сил. Или придумай как мне взять твою силу, но тебя не есть, и тогда я тебе все это дам.

Сезар чуть не поперхнулся при мысли о панцире. Представил себя эдаким крабом и ужаснулся. Оуаы-то наверняка не шутил. У него явно были свои представления о безопасности.

– Я бы предпочел внешне остаться таким, какой я есть сейчас. Тогда мне будет немного легче жить среди людей и убеждать их в чем-то, поверь!

Оуаы колыхнулся и издал вздох.

 

– Я тебе верю. Тогда яд и панцирь я тебе не дам. Я тогда тебе дам способность слышать море и чувствовать ветра и течения, жить в недрах морей и оружие, которое тебя будет защищать. За оружием ты должен будешь съездить. Но мне нужна сила.

– Договор еще подразумевает возможность в любой момент к тебе воззвать, даже мысленно. Ну и возможность мне тебя в любой момент услышать, если это будет нужно.

– Этоможно.

Сезар кивнул и задумался. Даже понимая, что ему скорее всего придется, заключив такой договор, покинуть Нант, он был на это готов. Оуаы ставил очень непростую задачу, но это было интересно, это было как мечта из самого детства, и Сезар, хоть и смутно, но понимал, как этого достигать. Да и сам Оуаы, хоть и был странным, казался довольно бесхитростным. Сезар не питал иллюзий касательно того, каким божество моря может стать, если его разозлить. Но Оуаы явно нуждался в деятельном жреце. И это давало место для маневра. Оставалось придумать, откуда Оуаы добыть сил на дары Сезару.

– А может тебе жертву принести? Сколько тебе надо жертвы, чтобы дать мне все те дары, о которых мы говорили?

– Половина людей, живущих на этом острове, или один полудемон, имеющий в себе не меньше энергии, чем ты. Сейчас таких тут на острове всего шесть.

Сезар не сразу осознал сказанное.

– Сколько? – не поверил он своим ушам. – На острове же несколько десятков тысяч людей? Неужели я эм… накопил воздержанием количество сил, сопоставимое с многотысячной жертвой?

– В тебе много силы.

Тут Сезар осознал, почему до посвящения нантов не выпускают с острова, почему незамужние девушки вообще не имеют права покидать Верхний город. И понял что, для того, чтобы получить хорошие дары, силу все же придется как-то отдать. Как-то…

– Ты не против, если я посоветуюсь о том, как передать тебе силу с тем демоном Крови, который мне посоветовал тебя взывать? В любом случае, я узнаю способ, как мне передать тебе силу и остаться в живых. В самом крайне случае… В сама крайнем… тебе придется меня пытать так, чтобы не покалечить. Ты сможешь? – голос Сезара нервно дрогнул на последней фразе.

Оуаы снова выдержал солидную паузу.

– Я запущу в твою кровь рачков, которые вызовут невиданные мучения, но ты останешься в сознании и жив. А после того, как я выгоню их из твоего тела, ты будет испытывать невиданную эйфорию несколько дней. А позже станешь вновь здоров, как прежде. Я так делал раньше. Правда не со своим жрецом, а с теми, кто не держал данного мне слова. Я мучить тебя не хочу. Но могу.

Сезар почувствовал как подступила к горлу дурнота, тело зазудело уже от одного упоминания о подобной пытке. Он нервно глотнул – пересохло в горле.

– Я постараюсь найти другой способ. Но этот… подойдет, я думаю. В самом крайней случае.

Сезар поболтал в воде здоровой ногой. Сапог давно уже промок насквозь.

– Тогда так, – сказал он решительно – в ночь солнцестояния – завтрашней ночью – я тебя вызову и мы заключим договор. В этом договоре мы оговорим, как я передам тебе силу, оговорим что за полученную эту силу ты мне дашь Дары, которые мы обсуждали сегодня. Мы укажем в договоре мои обязанности и цели как твоего жреца и твои обязанности как Бога, заинтересованного во восстановлении своего культа с моей помощью. Потому что мне понадобится твоя помощь в этом. Мы определим сроки и ограничения нашей грядущей связи, ментальной и физической, и ограничим права и степени вмешательства в существование друг друга. Так же опишем, как и в каких случаях ты будешь должен спасать мою жизнь. Хорошо?

Оуаы молчал так долго, что Сезар успел испугаться, вдруг древний демон передумал? Но Оуаы все же ответил:

– Это хорошо. Я готов. Но не в ночь. Во время вечернего прилива. Я сильнее, когда прилив. В любой день.

Сезар вообще когда-то читал, что посвящение можно проводить вообще когда угодно, а солнцестояние – это просто традиция и удобный день, на который, как правило, не выпадает каких-то неподходящих для вызовов астрономических закономерностей. Поэтому, почему бы и не нарушить традицию? Зато народу в башне будет не так много, и можно успеть все закончить до праздника.

– Значит во время вечернего прилива. Я согласен, – радостно произнес он. – Что я должен тебе за вызов, Оуаы? – спросил он.

– Напиши мое имя,– последовал странный ответ.

– То есть? Где написать? – переспросил Сезар.

– Там где время не быстро сотрет, и там где увидят люди. Там где кто-то прочтет и позовет. Каждый кто вызывает меня – должен оставить мое имя там, где не сильно время и где мое имя прочтут сотни.

Сезар представил себе многовековые каменные блоки Нантской пристани. Почему бы не оставить на них надпись на прощание? Он кивнул.

– Я сделаю это. До встречи завтра вечером, Оуаы.

– Вечером, – ответил Оуаы невпопад.

Гладкое щупальце Оуаы выскользнуло из под Сезара. Огромное тело демона-бога пришло в движение, забили о стены комнаты волны, поднялся песок. Огромные щупальца с грохотом лупили о стены и потолок, втягиваясь обратно в пространственный разлом. Сезар вжался в стену, с ужасом думая о том, что же делать, если после Оуаы пространство так и не сомкнется? На мокром полу не удастся чертить ни мелом ни углем. С громким хлюпающим звуком туша Оуаы втянулась в пространственный разрыв и исчезла, образовав водоворот из песка, розовых крабов и светящихся каких-то нитей. Сезара приподняло и потянуло под воду. Он заорал, пытаясь ухватиться руками хотя бы за что-то. За гладкий пол, присыпанный морским песком, он не сумел ухватиться и лишь ободрал руки и обломал ногти; его неумолимо тянуло к центру комнаты и Сезар успел уже подумать, что на этом все и закончится, когда вдруг движение прекратилось, и вода схлынула. Под Сезаром оказался мокрый пол. Под рубашкой, неприятно скребя кожу острыми ножками, копошился маленький краб. Оставшаяся целыми половина факелов освещали мокрую, присыпанную песком комнату вызова без малейшего следа пространственного разрыва.

Глава 10 

Дедушка и Император

Можно сказать вселенной: "Это нечестно". И услышать в ответ: "Правда? Что ж, извини".

Терри Пратчетт

Сезар удивился, когда понял, что, пока он был занят общением с Оуаы, миновал, день. Нежное вечернее солнце освещало ступени башни. Сезар сидел на верху лестницы, закутанный в шерстяной белый плащ. По обе стороны от Сезара два одинаковых, блестящих и красных беса старательно надувая щёки дули на него. Горячий и сухой воздух насквозь продувал, высушивая, одежду и обжигал кожу. В руках Сезар держал горячий кубок с подогретым вином. Пальцы были в ужасном состоянии, исцарапанные руки болели. Повязка с глаза куда-то потерялась, обнажив закрытое правое веко Сезара, проваленное там, где должен был быть глаз. 

Напротив Сезара на ступенях, глядя сверху вниз задумчиво и несколько надменно, стоял Мордред. 

Брат встретил Сезара за дверью комнаты вызова, когда тот, измученный и мокрый до нитки, вышел наконец в коридор. Вместе с Мордером и дежурным смотрителем они осмотрели остатки вызова. Ни одной линии от кругов вызова не сохранилось. На полу комнаты, в окруженных мелким песочком лужах трепетались рыбешки и ползали деловые розовые крабы. Дежурный смотритель, со смесью уважения и крайней злости посмотрев на Сезара, сказал, что зачищать последствия вызова будет сам, и запер комнату снаружи.

Потом Мордред послал раба за вином и вызвал бесов-суходуев, чтобы просушить брата. 

Сезару было неловко. Поглядывая снизу вверх на странно-заботливого брата, Сезар пил вино, не спеша начинать рассказ о произошедшем.

– Ну так… – произнес Мордред. – Ты выбрал демона? – в его голосе Сезар услышал явную насмешку и усмехнулся сам.

– Да, – ответил он. – Я с ним договорился. Посвящение завтра вечером.

Сезару показалось, что Мордред удивился.

– А тебя не смущает, что его нереально вызвать без риска разрушить здание? – спросил он.

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Тоже мне проблема! Буду выбирать здания покрепче. И побольше.

Мордред хмыкнул и какое-то время молча наблюдал за тем, как брат пьет вино. Нахмурившись, Мордред сапогом пнул одного из бесов, скинув того с лестницы и сел на освободившееся место рядом с Сезаром. Сезар удивленно посмотрел на брата, невольно отпрянув.

Мордред на едва произносимом и воспринимаемом с трудом языке демонов произнес какое-то заклинание, и звуки вокруг как будто завязли в воздухе. 

– Ты понимаешь, что этот демон, которого ты вызывал, возможно, старше и даже могущественнее Октавия? – спросил он. Звуки его голоса доносились как будто издалека.

– Ну я понял, что Великому Октавию не понравится это. Очень не понравится, с учетом того, что я собираюсь подписаться не только на посвящение. Я намереваюсь стать жрецом этого демона… который в некотором роде уже Бог, – с вызовом сказал Сезар. – Я собираюсь уехать сразу после посвящения. Я так понимаю, мне придется.

– Ты наивный маленький мальчик, – презрительно произнес Мордред. – Думаешь, что добрый дедушка Октавий обидится на строптивого внучка и велит тому убираться? Дурень. Он тебя размажет! Октавий ни за что не позволит демону, способному с ним конкурировать, забрать его собственного внука. 

Сезар почувствовал, как сердце заколотилось в груди. Он упрямо и зло смотрел Мордреду в глаза. Мордред смотрел с вечной своей насмешкой.

– Значит я включу в наш договор с демоном пункт о необходимости меня защитить.

– Я бы на твоем месте сначала убедился в том, что ему это под силу, – ответил Мордред. – Если переоценишь своего морского друга, дедушка тебя сожрет. В прямом смысле. И, могу поклясться, что в назидание грядущим поколениям – это будет публично и весьма мучительно.

Сезар почувствовал разрастающиеся отчаяние и злость.

– Я ему не собственность. Я сделаю как захочу, – сказал он упрямо.

Мордред мрачно и резко рассмеялся.

– Наивное предположение, Сезар. Мы все ему принадлежим с потрохами. В наших книгах подчиненные ему демоны, которых он нами же и подкармливает. У каждого демонолога в мире есть Имя, как и у каждого демона. Ты знал об этом? 

Сезар отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Это Имя – ключ к самой сути. Этим именем можно демонолога запереть между пространствами, лишить сил, проклясть, обнаружить, где бы тот ни был. Каждый демонолог в мире знает свое Имя и хранит в тайне, потому что потерять Имя – значит потерять свободу. Ты свое Имя знаешь? – спросил настойчиво Мордред.

Сезар сипло ответил: 

– Нет, но…

Мордред его перебил.

– И я не знаю. Нантские демонологи не знают своих Имен. Они все хранятся у Октавия. Он наш хозяин, понимаешь? И он устанавливает правила. И мы должны их соблюдать.

Сезар упрямо смотрел на Мордреда, пытаясь осознать услышанное и поверить в то, что это правда. К глазу подступили позорно упрямые детские слезы.

– Я узнаю, сможет ли этот демон меня защитить от Октавия, – произнес Сезар, опустив взгляд. – Если нет, то я не стану проходить посвящение с ним. Или будет другой демон – старший. Или не будет вообще.

– Да хоть младший, если не будешь полностью уверен, что этот морской чудик может тягаться с Октавием, – произнес Мордред спокойно. – Иначе ты гарантировано труп. Хоть причина смерти и будет красиво и достойно смотреться в нашей родовой летописи, я бы не стал радовать папу таким экстравагантным образом. 

Внезапно звуки окружающего мира вернулись, оглушив и знаменуя окончание разговора, который никто не должен был услышать.

– Отец за завтраком будет требовать подробностей. Я бы на твоем месте закончил все до утра, со всеми бы уже поговорил и расплатился. День перед посвящением голодают и принимают наркотические отвары. Это приглушит если что боль и наоборот… позволит если вдруг будет оказия, получить удовольствие, – Мордред саркастически хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги. – Не сглупи, – произнес он надменно скупое напутствие и, не прощаясь, принялся спускаться с лестницы, не оборачиваясь больше в сторону Сезара.

Одежда почти просохла. В плаще Мордреда было тепло. Отдав кубок бесу с наказом отнести домой, Сезар вернулся в башню. О многом сейчас предстояло поговорить с Рюкартаганом и, возможно, времени и правда оставалось уже очень мало.

Смотритель недоверчиво проводил взглядом Сезара, тяжело поднимающегося по лестнице. Рабу-распорядителю было велено принести бинты, нож и чашу. На этот раз не для вина. На этот раз для крови.

В комнате вызова на втором этаже Сезар не стал снимать плащ и сел прямо на пол, прикидывая откуда начинать чертить круг. Чашу для крови он поставил рядом с собой.

Сказанное Мордредом не удавалось выкинуть из головы. Было обидно и тошно от подаренного Мордером видения своей несвободы, в которой он благополучно прожил всю жизнь. Хотелось теперь понять, согласиться ли Рюкартаган помочь, разъяснив, как суметь спрятаться от гнева обладающего Именем Сезара деда, или откажется. Потому что кроме Рюкартагана других возможных союзников в этом рискованном мероприятии у Сезара не было.

Круг Сезар нарисовал на автомате. Проверил внимательно и быстро, пройдя вдоль исписанной символами линии окружности. Вписал Имя Рюкартагана и отошел в сторону, ожидая.

Громко треснул пол, образовав провал в иное пространство. Комнату снова заполнил запах ландышей, сирени и чего-то приятно дурманящего, всегда сопровождающий явления Рюкартагана. Сезар ожидал мучительного вопля из провала, но не дождался. Из трещины в полу вылетело облако кроваво красных бабочек с матовыми, крупными крылышками. Бабочки закружились в круге, образовывая контур сидящего по-восточному человека и, вспыхнув, разлетелись красными каплями, открывая взору Рюкартагана. Белый пыльный хитон его оказался изукрашен алыми каплями. По левой щеке из светящейся красным глазницы уже привычно стекала яркая, никогда не сворачивающаяся кровь. Рюкартаган, склонив голову на бок, с интересом разглядывал измученного, исцарапанного Сезара.

– Тебе идет, – произнес Рю, продолжая разглядывать. Его нескрываемый интерес внезапно Сезара начал смущать. – У тебя жар. Ты наверное горячий на ощупь. И без своей повязки на лице ты выглядишь намного менее одетым. И твоя боль ощущается очень даже волнительно. Но ее я мог бы убрать, не мешай мне этот круг.

Рю улыбнулся лукаво. Сезар неловко, криво усмехнулся, невольно покраснев. 

– Приветствую, – сипло произнес Сезар. Болело горло от сегодняшних криков. – А я вот с отчетом и с платой. И с вопросами…

– Вижу тебя потаскал наш морской философ. 

Сезар кинул на Рю гневный взгляд.

– Ты мог бы и предупредить! – воскликнул он возмущенно.

Рю рассмеялся весело и примирительно выставил вперед ладони.

– Ну допустим, что я тебе сказал, мол он древний и огромный Бог в легком маразме и с серьезной степенью склероза. В комнату вызова он не поместится, а какой на него круг чертить – даже я не знаю. Ну и? Вызвал бы ты его? И не вздумай мне врать! Ты бы струсил.

Сезар подумал и виновато кивнул.

– Ты прав. Я бы струсил. И был бы не прав. Он… впечатляет, он согласился на посвящение и… мне понравилось его предложение. Я хотел бы согласиться.

Рю прищурился и выжидательно посмотрел на Сезара.

Сезар недоверчиво взглянул на Рю, вздохнул и произнес:

– И я только что узнал про Имена демонологов. И про то, что в Нанте все имена хранятся у Великого Октавия. И поэтому он властен надо всеми нами. Это правда?

Рю задумчиво посмотрел на Сезара, затем пальцем начертил на своей окровавленной щеке какой-то символ. Символ вспыхнул белым светом и исчез, на мгновение преобразив облик Рю. Сезар поймал себя на том, что увиденным был поражен до учащенного сердцебиения и сбитого дыхания, но вспомнить, что увидел так и не смог.

– Да, мой мальчик. Так оно и есть. 

– Но ведь тогда я не смогу стать жрецом Оуаы, – сказал Сезар, вопросительно глядя на Рю. – Великий Октавий меня убьет, как только узнает об этом.

– Ну… если не предпринять ничего, то, конечно, убьет, – улыбнулся Рю.

– Но? – спросил Сезар, приподняв бровь.

– Но, как ты верно заметил, всегда есть варианты, мой юный демонолог. Во-первых, с Октавием можно договориться, но этого бы я не советовал – он редкостный кретин.

Сезар вздрогнул и невольно оглянулся. Рю тем временем продолжал:

– Во-вторых, Октавий может и не узнать, что Оуаы у нас такой видный парень. Ну а в-третьеих, было бы полезно сменить Имя. 

Сезар удивленно посмотрел на демона.

– Возможно сменить Имя?

– Это непросто. Ты не думай, что это делается каким-нибудь невинным заклинанием. Для этого в каком-то смысле нужно заново родиться, – пояснил Рю. – А это довольно сложное мероприятие. Но в целом, это возможно. 

Рю помолчал, наблюдая за растерянным Сезаром.

– И, в-четевртых, я тебе посоветую то, что вполне под силу Оуаы и будет под силу тебе, если ты попросишь у него правильный Дар. Ты можешь скрыться от Октавия. Тут в Нанте он сам почти Бог. Но в море и при использовании тобою правильных сил, ему жреца морского Бога не найти, даже если тот его потомок.

Сезар обдумал услышанное и кивнул уже более жизнерадостно.

– Рю… Мне брат сказал, что в наших книгах вписаны Имена подчиняющихся Октавию демонов. А ты… подчиняешься Октавию?

Рю фыркнул громко и пренебрежительно махнул рукой на Сезара.

– Я демон информации, мальчик. Я там, где есть чем поживиться. 

Сезар продолжал вопросительно смотреть на Рюкартакана.

Рю замолчал, глядя на Сезара. Потом произнес:

– Хорошо. Обещаешь никому не говорить, если раскрою большой секрет?

Сезар недоверчиво кивнул.

– Обещаю…

– Демоны информации из этих Ваших книг и правда называют демонологам имена только тех, кто лоялен Октавию. Но я одному твоему двоюродному дяде дал одно очень ценное знание за то, что он впишет в книгу мое Имя. 

– А зачем? – удивился Сезар.

– А ты представь, как много интересного можно узнать, выслушивая ваши вопросы?

Сезар представил и ему стало неуютно от понимания того, как много он уже рассказал Рю о себе.

– А тебе можно вообще верить? – недоверчиво спросил Сезар.

– Можно. Я разрешаю, – ответил Рю. Сезару показалось, что прозвучало это обиженно.

– Ведь я рискую... – начал Сезар объяснять причину своей подозрительности, но Рю не дал ему договорить.

– Юноша, а ты вообще много знаешь тех, кто в последний момент перед посвящением получает такую помощь, как та, что даю тебе я?

Сезар растерялся.

– Я не могу судить… У меня нет особо друзей, который могли бы со мной поделиться таким…

– Так вот неудивительно, что у тебя нет друзей.

Сезар обиделся, но постарался виду не показать. В общении с демоном это было не нужно и не важно.

– А ты мне, к слову, должен, – произнес Рю холодно. Он сложил руки на груди и склонил голову на бок, оценивающе глядя на Сезара. Сезар невольно ссутулился и поежился. Показалось, что стало холодно.

– Я помню. Я обещал тебе рассказать о встрече с Оуаы, ответить на твои вопросы обо мне и половину чаши своей крови, – Сезар кивнул на чашу, стоящую на полу, и показал нож. – Я все подготовил.

Взгляд Рюкартагана смягчился.

– Тогда, чтобы не отвлекаться потом от приятного, давай закончим с твоими вопросами. Что ты еще хотел спросить об Оуаы и Именах?

– Я хотел спросить у тебя… Оуаы точно сможет дать мне такой дар, который бы помог мне спрятаться от Октавия?

Рю кивнул и принялся разглядывать свои ногти.

– В море Оуаы тебя спрячет легко. На других землях можно попробовать пользоваться заклятьями, амулетами, кругами, колдовством. Чем дальше от Нанта, тем сложнее Октавию будет тебя найти. Даже если он тебя найдет в далеких каких-нибудь землях, достать напрямую не сможет. Короче – способы есть. В ночь Солнцестояния Октавий будет занят пожиранием жертв и потрахиванием торжественных юных потомков, безмерно польщенных его полуметровым вниманием. А когда наступит рассвет, тебе стоит быть уже в море. 

Сезар нервно кивнул, кашлянул и задал еще один вопрос, несколько его смущавший:

– Чтобы от Оуаы получить Дары мне ему все же надо отдать… накопленное, – Сезар нервно усмехнулся. – Я… боюсь пытки. И, раз мне придется сразу после посвящения бежать, я не могу себе позволить пытку… Я не представляю как могу передать Оуаы энергию… более приятным способом. 

Рю, приподняв брови, с ласковым и внимательным выражением лица слушал Сезара, положив острый подбородок на сложенные на колене ладони. Он был весь внимание.

Сезар покраснел, затем вскинул подбородок, собираясь с моральными силами.

– Короче, я не знаю какая степень участия Оуаы в моем удовольствии нужна для того, чтобы переход силы произошел. 

Рю улыбнулся.

– Когда ты начнешь отдавать, он сообразит как взять. В деле «пожрать» мы все опытные мальчики. Но тебя, наверное, интересует, как бы сделать себе так приятно, чтобы отдать все необходимое?

Сезар утвердительно кивнул.

– Я просто не очень себе это представляю, – ответил он.

– Ну… – Рю смерил Сезара несколько плотоядным взглядом, – если у тебя нет привычки фантазировать жаркими ночами, а у тебя ее точно нет, то тут нужен правильный наркотик. В порту, если поискать у торговцев с юга, можно найти одну специфическую курительную смесь. Называется она «поцелуй русалки». От нее тебя будет выгибать не меньше часа. Будешь орать не прекращая и отнюдь не от боли. Одна беда, один раз попробовав – уже от такого не откажешься и ничто уже в жизни этого не заменит. На это крепко подсаживаются.

Сезар поморщившись махнул рукой.

– Мне подходит. Я и не надеялся, что найдется такой простой способ. Не вижу проблем в таких последствиях. У меня есть сила воли.

Рю усмехнулся лукаво и посмотрел на Сезара как на маленького ребенка.

– Ничего-то ты не понимаешь в настоящих ценностях, глупый.

Сезар подозрительно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Рюкартагана, но моргая потупился, случайно встретившись с ним взглядом. От взгляда в глаза Рю заломило в висках и сердце быстро забилось в груди. Сезару показалось что в этот раз ему удалось выдержать взгляд Рю несколько дольше, чем раньше.

– А ты думал о том, как ты хочешь в будущем устроить свою интимную жизнь? Разумеется после того, как ты выгодно вложишь свою драгоценную девственность, – спросил Рюкартаган обходительно, даже вкрадчиво.

Сезар удивился такому вопросу.

– Это уже начались вопросы обо мне? – поинтересовался он.

Рю кивнул.

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Ну я когда-нибудь женюсь… – ответил он, поглядывая на кончик носа Рюкартагана. В выражении лица демона, которое становилось все более и более веселым, Сезару виделся явный подвох.

– Да ну! – рассмеялся Рю. – И скоро?

Сезар хмыкнул и улыбнулся, чуть не рассмеявшись сам.

– Через восемь лет предсказано ее зачатие. Так что, если ее родители не пропустят эту знаменательную дату и не упустят назначенное для зачатия время, и у них, следовательно, родится девочка, и если она, родившись, доживет до шестнадцати... Примерно через двадцать пять лет у меня будет свадьба, – Сезар, смеясь, гордо расправил плечи и пригладил волосы. 

Рю весело фыркнул: 

– Ой, мальчик, плохой сценарий развития. У тебя к тому времени все отсохнет. Будешь способен трахаться только под наркотой и по особо предсказанным датам. Надо думать над альтернативами. Например рукоблудие. Помню, что это не приветствуется, но не верю в чудеса. Практикуешь?

Сезар снова от неожиданности посмотрел Рю в глаза, вскинувшись удивленно. Отведя поспешно взгляд, он, краснея, почесал кончик носа.

– Ну… бывает… Не часто, – ответил он сипло и кашлянул.

Рюкартаган улыбнулся широко и довольно. Белые зубы блеснули в ярком свете факелов и на мгновение Сезару показалось что если Рюкартаган улыбнется еще чуть шире – будет заметно что его пасть может открыться достаточно широко, чтобы просто взять и откусить кому-нибудь голову. Но наваждение прошло. Рю сидел, улыбался, подпирал рукой щеку, размазывая по бледному лицу кровь.

– А что себе представляешь в процессе? – поинтересовался он. – С каких мыслей все начинается?

Если признаться в рукоблудии относительно спокойно, без препирательств у Сезара хватило моральных сил, то тут он растерялся, смутился и бросил на Рю несколько загнанный взгляд.

– А тебе это точно важно, нужно и хочется знать? – поинтересовался он на всякий случай.

Рю нахмурился и посмотрел на Сезара недовольно. Сезар вздохнул. Снова взглянул на Рюкартагана, но тот был неумолим.

– Договор, мой мальчик, – улыбнулся демон.

Сезар покраснел и задумался. Затем провел ладонями по лицу.

– Ты будешь смеяться… Вот, ты уже смеешься! – укоризненно произнес Сезар. – В главном зале дворца Совета стоит мраморная скульптурная композиция. Ее после переселения ваяли скульпторы еще ливорнской школы, но уже без церковной цензуры. Она изображает бунт Октавия против молодого Императора. Там Октавий, еще в человеческом облике, в латах, в развивающемся плаще и котурнах попирает ногой лежащего императора. Все в сатийских одеждах, плащах, хитонах, сандалиях. И вот этот молодой император лежит на боку, на нем изображен хитон, а не тога, что символизирует его порабощение. И эти мраморные его колени, ноги, открытые почти до ягодиц… Лица его там не видно, но видны кудри и очень выразительно открытая шея. И создается иллюзия, что даже можно заглянуть за ворот. И его пальцы вцепляются в плащ Октавия и видно, как напряжены его руки. И он изображен там совсем юным и даже, если не знать кто это, сложно наверное было бы понять, юноша это или девушка, – произнес Сезар, краснея по мере рассказа еще сильнее.

– Ах ты молодец! – воскликнул Рю. – Нет бы, как положено, вожделеть Великого дедушку и представлять себя трепетной ланью под его демонической властной ступней, ты, значит, глаз положил на попранного императора… Понимаю! Разделяю! – Рю мечтательно вздохнул. – Исключительно вредности ради и как демон Информации скажу: этот Император, которого ваши расфантазировавшиеся скульпторы художественно изобразили в мраморе, благополучно дожил лет до ста и своего дядю Октавия, неудачно попытавшегося спихнуть его с законного трона, видел разве что на портретах. Хотя сама попытка переворота и ваш Нантский исход случились, когда сорванцу было тринадцать. Так что фантазии тут уместны, да… А статуя и правда дивно хороша! Ну… и что ты с этим попранным августейшим юношей делаешь в своих фантазиях?

Сезар поднял раскрасневшееся лицо и пожал плечами.

– Ну… я даже не знаю. Ничего такого… Просто вспоминаю, как он лежит. И вообще, я стараюсь этого не делать. 

Сезар сердито взглянул на Рю.

– Достаточно?

– Вообще нет, – произнес Рю. – Я еще хотел тебя расспросить, как именно ты это делаешь, как прикасаешься к себе, где, как долго. 

Сезар посмотрел на демона ошарашенно, чувствуя, что начинает паниковать.

– Но не буду, можешь выдохнуть. Основное – я понял. Все уже запущенно, но мы будем исправлять.

Сезар и правда выдохнул. 

А Рю тем временем измазанным в крови пальцем ткнул в сторону жертвенной чаши.

– Ты лучше налей мне выпить. 

Сезар посмотрел на чашу, взял ее в руки и вопросительно посмотрел на Рю.

– Ты обещал мне полчаши своей крови, – напомнил демон.

Сезар вздрогнул, кивнул и, не глядя на демона, принялся закатывать рукав. Лицо его отображало сложную смесь чувств, в которых он и сам не мог сейчас разобраться. С Рюкартаганом было сложно. То Сезар чувствовал понимание и расслаблялся, получая удовольствие от разговора, шуток и даже смеха, то тут же ощущал, что все это ошибочно, и он не более чем интересная козявка для демона. И временами и вовсе не понимал мотивов Рюкартагана и подозревал, что является пешкой в какой-то его собственной игре. Впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать от общения с демоном? Сезар осознанно допускал грубую ошибку, идя с демоном на откровенность. Он получал от этого удовольствие, но и платить за это ожидаемо приходилось.

Поставив на пол перед собой чашу, Сезар сжал зубы и провел острым лезвием ножа по внутренней поверхности предплечья. Чуть наискосок и не глубоко. Как себя резать, чтобы получить больше крови, но не задеть вены и сухожилия, Сезар знал. Этому его учили. Многие демонологи предпочитали не давать своей крови, откупаясь более весомыми жертвами. Сезар же считал, что это удобно.

По запястью густая струйка потекла в чашу.

Половина чаши – это было много. Далеко не смертельно, но чревато слабостью и головокружением. Впрочем, не будь Сезар потомком демона, для него потеря такого количества крови могла бы закончиться печально. 

– Ты ее будешь пить? – спросил Сезар, глядя, как кровь медленно наполняет чашу. Не сворачиваясь, она напоминала густой виноградный сироп. Рядом с демонами кровь вообще сворачивалась плохо. Почему – книги ответов не давали. Сезару были известны случаи, когда в присутствии демонов у демонологов открывались старые раны или начинала идти кровь носом.

– Ну, вина же ты не принес, – ответил Рюкартаган, наблюдая за кровью Сезара с умиротворенным выражением лица. – А от нашего предыдущего разговора, уверен, в ней еще сохранился вкус.

– Ну, приятного аппетита, – Сезар усмехнулся, пряча смущение. Он поднял руку, прижал порез бинтом и плотно и аккуратно, помня о прошлом разе, перевязал.

Взяв чашу за край двумя пальцами, крепко, чтобы удержать ее горизонтально, Сезар, приподняв над полом, пронес ее край над линией круга так, чтобы пальцы линии не пересекли. Рюкартаган протянул руку. Круг засветился, заискрился и загудел. Так же, как и Сезар – пальцами ухватив чашу за край, Рюкартаган внес ее в круг и переложил удобно в другую ладонь.

Улыбнувшись Сезару и понюхав кровь, как сомелье вино, Рю пригубил свой напиток, поглядывая поверх чаши.

У Сезара возникло странное ощущение, от этого взгляда и этой ситуации. Казалось, что несмотря на исправно работающий круг защиты, Рюкартаган находится слишком близко. Было в этом что-то очень тревожное и при этом личное – сидеть и смотреть, как демон пьет твою кровь.

Рюкартаган, наклонив голову на бок, продолжал наблюдать за Сезаром. 

– Ты никогда не думал, что будет с человеком, если он выпьет крови демона? 

– Полагаю, ничего хорошего, – предположил Сезар.

– Верно предполагаешь. Человек выгорит от такого, состарится за несколько минут. Но если крови демона выпьешь ты, все может быть уже намного интереснее.

Сезар заинтересовано посмотрел на Рюкартагана. Тот отсалютовал чашей и продолжил:

– Ты же немного демон. И эта твоя часть, как и любой демон, хочет жрать. Но спит и молчит об этом. Но если вдруг запахнет вкусным… она же может и проснуться. 

Сезар совсем иначе себе это представлял.

– И что со мной будет тогда? Я провалюсь туда, в ваш мир?

– Ооо, нет! – Рю рассмеялся. – Чтобы туда провалиться, тебе придется эту свою часть так раскормить, чтобы она полностью вытеснила человеческую. Так в свое время сделал ваш предок Октавий. Человеческая кровь – это очень крепкий якорь.

– Но тогда кем я стану?

– Вот это и мне интересно, – усмехнулся Рю. – Кем-то, кто уже не совсем человек. У всех по-разному и, имей в виду, если решишь попробовать – не все остаются в здравом уме. Впрочем, для этого понадобится действительно много крови выпить. А пару глотков просто придадут сил и на время исказят восприятие. Как-нибудь обязательно попробуй.

И только когда Рю заговорил о «здравом уме», Сезар наконец вспомнил о Гефте и его просьбе и хлопнул себя по лбу, злясь на себя.

Рю с любопытством уставился на Сезара.

– Я забыл задать Оуаы один странный вопрос, – признался Сезар. – Меня попросил его задать один… не очень здраво мыслящий человек. Но есть мнение, что он иногда пророческие вещи говорит. Он меня попросил спрашивать у тех, кого я вызову, о мечтах.

– Интересный вопрос для демонолога, – прокомментировал Рю. – Даже представить не берусь, что тебе мог бы ответить Оуаы. Быть может хорошо, что ты его не спросил. А почему не спросил меня? – спросил Рю обиженно.

– Он просил спросить какого-то демона, которого я на тот момент еще не вызывал. Ну по крайней мере я так понял его просьбу. 

Рю скептично хмыкнул и кивнул.

– А о чем ты мечтаешь? – поинтересовался Сезар осторожно.

Рюкартаган улыбнулся.

– Я рад, что из всех возможных вопросов о мечтах ты задал мне именно этот. Мне приятно знать, что я тебе лично интересен.

Сезар замер, собираясь что-то сказать, с открытым ртом и понял, как он был не прав, считая что Гефт просит его спрашивать у демонов об «их» мечтах. Стало стыдно от того, как по-детски он ошибся с трактовкой такой неоднозначной на самом деле просьбы. 

Рю допил кровь и быстро, по змеиному вдруг высунув длинный красный язык, облизнул дно чаши.

– Ты размышлял наверное, о чем может мечтать демон? О власти и могуществе? О многотысячных жертвах? О том чтобы пожрать всех врагов и стать Богом? Или быть может о порабощении человечества? О том чтобы всех обмануть, быть может? Или может быть о любви и понимании? Или об уважении? – не без драматизма произнес Рюкартаган, держа на вытянутой руке чашу и обращаясь, по ощущениям, к ней.

– Я полагал, что о чем-то, что мне будет сложно очень понять, – сказал Сезар. Рю смерил того цепким взглядом.

– Думаю, ты прав, – ответил Рю резко. – Твоими ответами и кровью я удовлетворен. Готов назвать тебе третье Имя.

Сезар помялся.

– Я не думаю, что оно мне нужно, Рю, – произнес он. – Я уже договорился с Оуаы и меня все устраивает.

Рюкартаган наморщился, как от мучительной боли.

– Идиот! – прошипел он. 

Сезар непонимающе замолчал.

– Тебе сделали такое интересное предложение! Стать жрецом невиданного морского бога, который по причине своей крутизны не отличит человеческую жопу от человеческого мозга! Сбежать тайком, как преступник, с родного острова и всю жизнь скрываться от желающего тебя прибить Октавия! А больше у тебя вариантов-то и нет. Поздравляю, мой мальчик! Здорово выбрал! Повезло! Дурень! – крикнул Рю на Сезара. – Ты реально не хочешь получить альтернативу?

Сезар в смятении, растерявшийся от такого напора не сразу нашел, что ответить.

– Но я еще в детстве даже мечтал о море…

Рю громко фыркнул, перебив:

– И поэтому, вместо того чтобы просто сесть на корабль, ты хочешь продать себя с потрохами доисторическому спруту и подсесть заодно на наркоту. Хорошее решение. Правильно, так и надо следовать своим мечтам!

Рю замолчал и принялся разглядывать черные ногти.

Сезар, все еще удивленно приподняв брови, пытался осознать услышанное и постепенно приходил к выводу, что, увы, смысл в словах Рюкартагана есть. Оуаы – красивый и героический, но если откровенно – отчаянный и вынужденный выбор. Сезару казалось, что он был готов на героику и риск, но что-то подтачивало изнутри, нервно и неприятно при мысли о будущем.

– Ты прав, – признал Сезар. – Скажи мне, пожалуйста, цену имени третьего демона. 

Рю насмешливо глянул, но тут же стал серьезен.

– Ты мне будешь за него должен вызов. Я сообщу тебе день и час и ты вызовешь меня в указанное время. И ответ на вопрос касающийся только тебя.

Сезар непонимающе спросил:

– А когда?

– Еще не знаю. Когда-нибудь. Я сообщу через беса. Но ограничим этот срок годом и сообщу я не позже, чем за сутки.

Сезар недоверчиво глядя на нос Рюкартагана, обдумывал условие. В нем было множество “но”. Но нет смысла даже общаться с демонами, если предполагать, что им все известно наперед и каждый их шаг ловушка. Да даже если и ловушка, она же не обязательно сработает.

Сезар вздохнул.

– Я согласен.

– Имя Ардшахарнал. Круг вызова стандартный, для Старшего демона. Вызывной жертвой берет кровь хищной птицы. 

– Круг точно стандартный? – переспросил Сезар.

Рю выгнул бровь и усмехнулся.

– На этот раз все так и есть. Он весьма сильный Старший демон, но не больше. 

Сезар беззвучно повторил Имя и кивнул.

– Может быть я отвечу тебе на вопрос сейчас? – спросил Сезар.

– Не хочешь меня вызывать больше? – негромко и как-то сдержанно спросил Рюкартаган.

– Времени уже мало осталось, – сказал Сезар. – Мне еще нужно найти этот самый «поцелуй русалки»... если не договорюсь как-то иначе с Ардшахарналом.

– Вызовешь меня на рассвете и ответишь на вопрос. На то чтобы найти себе дурь, тебе много времени не понадобится, – резко ответил Рю. И тут же с грохотом обрушился в круге пол. Сезар дернулся и отшатнулся от неожиданности. Круг заполнило черное облако сажи, но постепенно рассеялось, и круг вызова затих отработав свое.

Сезар чувствовал себя неприятно. И дело было не в потери крови, а в странном чувстве недоговоренности, в странном и тревожном подозрении, что Рюкартаган, возможно, действительно обиделся.

Глава 11 

Потрясающий любовник

– Мне ухаживать некогда. Вы – привлекательны, я – чертовски привлекателен. Чего зря время терять? В полночь жду. Ну что, придёте?

Из к/ф «Обыкновенное чудо»

Сезар малодушно послал домой беса с запиской. И, когда раб принес корзину с едой и питьем, устроился ужинать прямо на ступенях башни. Охранные демоны дверей сверлили его подозрительными взглядами и тихо рычали, но уставшему Сезару было не до них. 

Сезар никуда не спешил. Он отправил раба на рынок, покупать сокола-мышелова для жертвы и теперь ждал, пока тот вернется. 

Уже стемнело. На ясном небе скупо загорались первые звезды. Мимо Сезара, увлеченно жующего пирог с сыром и травами, поднялся по лестнице учитель с мальчиком. Потом спустился, пошатываясь и распространяя вокруг себя запах гари кто-то из старших Эсерцаре. Сезар думал даже спросить, не нужна ли помощь, но вовремя заметил, что демонолога встречает раб. 

В голове у Сезара все смешалось, перепуталось и наступило благодатное спокойствие. До посвящения оставалось меньше суток. Еще вчера казалось, что чем ближе он к посвящению, тем сильнее будет паниковать. Но сейчас Сезар с аппетитом ужинал, любовался видом города и неба и не чувствовал почти ничего. Устал он уже нервничать, бояться, удивляться, переживать, стесняться и стыдиться. И думать о завтрашнем дне тоже было лень. У Сезара был план и сейчас этого было вполне достаточно. 

Предстояло вызвать Ардшахарнала, которого Рюкартаган охарактеризовал вчера как «потрясающего любовника» с хитином и клешнями, не забыть спросить у него «о мечтах» как-нибудь расплывчато и узнать, не окажется ли вдруг перспектива заключить с ним договор более заманчивой и менее безумной, чем щедрое предложении Оуаы. Потом, на рассвете, предстояло вызвать Рю, расплатиться и попрощаться. При мысли о прощании стало тоскливо. Рю был еще тем поганцем, как демонам и положено. Но с ним было интересно. С ним было даже весело и с ним было легко. И не будь он демоном, Сезар хотел бы иметь такого друга. Да, положа руку на сердце, и с демоном-Рюкартаганом хотелось быть друзьями, вот только не верилось в такую сказку как дружба с демоном.

С лестницы были хорошо видны южные ворота Верхнего города. Днем было было видно мачты кораблей далеко в порту. Сейчас зато можно было разглядеть огни одного из двух фрегатов, охраняющих город с моря. 

Сезар задумался, каково это будет, сеть на корабль и покинуть Нант. И не вернуться никогда. От этой мысли что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. Увидеть Нант с моря, отправиться в другие страны, посмотреть на другие народы и земли – это было очень заманчиво. Но оказаться отступником, преследуемым беглецом из собственного дома… Это удручало и пугало. И к этому все шло. Как же так получилось, – мысленно воскликнул Сезар, – что вместо того, чтобы как все пройти просто это хреново посвящение, он лезет головой в такую петлю?

С лестницы Сезар разглядел, как раб, зажав подмышкой мешок, бежит к башне. Время на размышления на этом кончилось. Пришло время еще одного вызова. Сезар зевнул и нехотя поднялся. 

Приносить кровавые жертвы Сезар не любил, но старательно это скрывал. Ему было жалко животных, а такая мягкосердечность, разумеется, в демонологии не приветствовалась. Сезар предполагал, что причина его жалостливости заключалась в отсутствии должного опыта. Сверстники лет в четырнадцать начали активно вызвать бесов и демонов, в день зарезая по несколько зверюшек, а Сезар тем временем отсиживался в библиотеке и к подобному просто не привык. А сейчас привыкать оказалось уже сложно, и каждый раз Сезар приносил очередную живую жертву сжав зубы. Хотя демонов Сезар почти и не вызывал, но особо сложным бесам иногда приходилось приносить в жертву куриц, мышек, крыс и даже бабочек. С обычными же бесами вроде Жруна, как правило, удавалось обойтись пинком, едой или добрым словом.

А ведь это были только животные. Действительно сложные задачи в Нанте, да и в демонологии в целом, решались жертвами человеческими.

Запыхавшийся раб подбежал к подножию башни и остановился у лестницы, опасливо поглядывая на темный старый камень ступеней. Охранные демоны караулили выше, у дверей, но домашние рабы все равно боялись даже подходить к башенной лестнице.

Сезар спустился и забрал у раба мешок. Под грубой плотной тканью быстро-быстро билось сердце птицы.

Отпустив раба домой, Сезар побрел по ступеням вверх. Нога снова разболелась. Сезар подумал, что завтра, до посвящения, не помешало бы позвать врача, если будет время и возможность.

Для вызова старшего демона Ардшахарнала Сезар занял ту же комнату, в которой вчера еще вызывал пафосного и рогатого Тараннара. Раб распорядитель принес нож и запер за Сезаром дверь. 

Сезар поймал себя на том, что почти не нервничает. Это было странно. Еще вчера перед первым вызовом Рюкартагана у него сердце из груди выскакивало и чуть ли не тряслись руки. То ли усталость сказалась, то ли появившийся уже опыт, а может быть сыграло роль то, что с Оуаы предварительный договор уже был заключен, а значит неудача не была уже так страшна.

Защитный круг Сезар начертил быстро и несколько раз проверил, обойдя вокруг. Выдохнув, настроившись, он взял нож и достал крупную, сильную птицу из мешка. Сокол забился, оказавшись на свету, но Сезар, не медля, одним взмахом ножа отрубил птице голову. Брызнула на камень пола и намочила пальцы горячая вязкая кровь. Сезар положил птичье тельце в круг, затем кровью же вписал в переплетение символов Имя демона, и вызов заработал.

Тут же – Сезар не успел даже встать и отойти от круга – раздался грохот обваливающегося камня и скрежет. С непереносимым скрежещущим звуком царапая камень металлически-поблескивающими и покрытыми шипами конечностями, из пространственного провала лез похожий на жуткое чудовище демон. Выстрелив неуловимо быстрым движением, взмыл вверх над кругом сегментарный, буро-красный хвост, пощелкивая дробно и громко покрывающими его пластинами. Бесчисленное количество блестящих ног, хелицер, хватательных странных конечностей и зазубренных клешней разного размера выбралось в круг и Сезар, так и не успевший встать, не мог сразу понять, на что все же демон похож. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Сезар взглянул на демона и увидел огромный зубастый рот, обрамленный красными губами. Рот располагался между двумя масляно поблескивающими жалами, на конце длинного и подвижного хвоста демона, качающегося внутри круга, напротив лица Сезара. Страшные губы на хвосте улыбнулись и пасть раскрылась, обнажив второй ряд зубов.

– Ты кто такой? Чего смотришь? – рычащим и грубым голосом спросил рот.

В это же время откуда-то сверху, из нависающей над Сезаром груды демона, раздался низкий, неожиданно приятный и довольно мелодичный смех.

Сезар поднял голову и увидел обнаженный массивный торс демона, возвышающийся над телом, смутно напоминающим тело скорпиона. Если не считать этой монструозной составляющей, демон оказался красив и героичен как древний бог. Человеческое, мужественное лицо обрамляли густые растрепанные черные волосы. Затейливая, черная и блестящая роговая корона украшала голову. На мускулистых руках красовались металлические, выглядящие раскаленными браслеты. Черные глаза смотрели насмешливо и без неприязни, не вызывая отторжения или желания отвести взгляд. 

Сезар растерялся, не зная кому или чему отвечать.

– Ну чего молчишь, ты? – прокричал хвост и резко приблизился к Сезар так близко, что круг засветился и заискрил. Сезар отпрянул.

– Ты ему понравился, – со смехом произнес демон сверху. – Он так проявляется симпатию.

– Оу… – Сезар поднял взгляд. – Ну... рад оказаться в его вкусе.

Демон снова рассмеялся. Рот на хвосте искривился в пугающей улыбке и вывалил длинный извивающийся язык. С языка капала слюна, шипя и испаряясь на воздухе.

– Я бы этому не радовался. Он, бывает, ведет себя довольно плохо. 

Хвост досадливо завопил, но был убран демоном за спину, на другой край круга. А сам Ардшахарнал поджал многочисленные ноги и другие конечности и опустился, оказавшись лишь ненамного выше Сезара.

– Да… – произнес демон, глядя изучающе, – ты правда интересный. 

– Это меня уже расхвалили? – поинтересовался Сезар уклончиво, не называя имени Рю. Строго запрещали все прочитанные Сезаром книги и все известные ему учителя раскрывать демонам имена других демонов. Считалось, что с демонологом, который позволяет себе подобное, не станет сотрудничать ни один демон, и каждый, кто получит такую возможность, постарается убить.

– Я бы не назвал это похвалами. Но слышал я о тебе уже подозрительно много. Ты хочешь посвящение, так?

– Так, – кивнул Сезар.

Он смотрел на человеческое лицо Ардшахарнала. У него был приятный человеческий голос. У него были темные и красивые человеческие глаза. По его лицу не текла кровь. Но его огромное сложносоставное тело все время при этом пребывало в движении. Передвигались многочисленные ноги, шипы и хелицеры, покачивались клешни, открывались, то ли дыша, то ли охлаждая тело какие-то странные щели между пластинами. Это отвлекало, сбивало с мыслей и будило какой-то неосознанный, животный страх. 

– Я ищу демона, который согласился бы заключить со мной договор о посвящении, дать мне дары ну и… не покалечить меня в процессе, – Сезар насторожено замолчал. Но демон, хмыкнул и кивнул, выражая понимание.

– Не вопрос. Я уже трижды в этом веселом мероприятии участвовал. И мне понравилось. Так что, если ты примешь мои условия, и если наши планы совпадут – я согласен. 

 

– Трижды? – удивился Сезар. – С нантскими демонологами?

– А кроме вас никто подобным не балуется. Ну так, чтобы с договорами и взаимной долгосрочной пользой. Ну, разве что, перепихнуться в первый раз с выгодой, бывает, находятся желающие с правильной кровью. Эх, был раньше один монастырь в Ливорне ,– демон улыбнулся и мечтательно поднял взгляд.

Сезар удивленно и заинтересованно смотрел на демона.

– А что там в монастыре было? – спросил он.

– Был там прекрасный настоятель, – ответил демон. Хвост на том конце круга захихикал мерзко и отрывисто визгливо засмеялся. Демон, вернее человеческая его часть, не обращая на это внимания, продолжил:

– Завел в стенах монастыря хорошую такую, успешную школу демонологов. Отбирал талантливых послушников, вел активную жизнь, ездил, выбивал льготы, семинаристов, приближал нужных людей. Ах, какие они оргии устраивали! Знаешь, что если правильно рассчитать ритуал, то хорошо организованная оргия с правильными участниками может дать мне подобному намного больше, чем какая-нибудь истеричная массовая жертва.

Сезар смутился. Он читал о сатийских оргиях и даже видел иллюстрации, которые потом долго преследовали его бессонными ночами, но все равно никак не мог себе подобного представить в реальной жизни, наяву.

– А что с ними потом стало, с этим настоятелем и с его учениками? – спросил он.

– Настоятеля и его приближенных сожгли, с десяток клиентов этой компании обезглавили, кто-то из учеников попал на галеры, а двое вот до сих пор практикуют. Один сбежал в Норон и там при дворе какого-то их герцога продолжает радоваться жизни, а другой – еще чуть-чуть и станет епископом. Так хитер, паскуда, что даже я за ним каждое слово перепроверяю по десять раз.

Сезар присвистнул. Он был впечатлен.

– Я вообще люблю серьезные проекты. С будущим и с развитием, – продолжил демон. – И сейчас меня особенно интересует Нант. Меня интересует влияние на вашу политику и поэтому мне нужны от тебя жаление и рвение в этом деле.

Сезар замер с открытым ртом, собираясь что-то сказать, но потерял мысль. Он представил себя, делающим политику в Нанте и ему стало тошно. Тоскливо он посмотрел на демона.

Демон несколько секунд, прищурившись, смотрел на Сезар, затем экспрессивно воскликнул:

– Проклятье!

Сезар почувствовал себя неловко и опустил взгляд.

– Ну неужели совсем нет желания пролезть во власть и все у вас там переделать?

От словосочетания «пролезть во власть» и мыслей о том с кем, как и о чем для этого придется всю жизнь общаться, Сезара передернуло. Перед глазами возник и не желал уходить образ отца, смотрящего надменно и разочаровано.

– Я уже решил, что я хочу уехать, – сказал Сезар. – Я не особо удачный сын своей семьи. Я младший к тому же. Отец не доверяет мне. То, как я начинаю карьеру в восемнадцать лет уже навсегда оставит на моей репутации пятно... Даже если мне и не удастся уехать, не думаю, что я смогу добиться успехов в нантской политике…

Хвост заулюлюкал. Демон на него шикнул и тот заткнулся.

– Быть может дело в том, что у тебя мало возможностей? – предположил он. – Но возможности – это уже моя задача. Будь ты хоть слепой, хоть безногий, если у тебя есть желание этим заниматься и ясный ум, меня это устроит. Я помогу втянуться, хорошо стартовать. И репутация дело тоже поправимое. 

Сезар стоял, не глядя на демона и рассматривал обезглавленную тушку сокола под ногами. Признаваться в том, что он не хочет власти, Сезару было стыдно. Это казалось противоестественным, ненормальным. Все хотели, все добивались. А те кто не хотел – был недостоин. Так принято было считать в Нанте. 

– Я не смогу, – уклончиво сказал Сезар. – Я не способен к этому. 

Демон непечатно выругался, не на Сезара, а скорее от досады. С пугающим цоканьем и скрежетом задвигались его конечности и демон встал. Пройдясь по небольшому пространству круга, он вернулся к Сезару и снова наклонился к нему.

– Это дерьмово, что ты не хочешь. Мне не встречались раньше Нантцы, которые отказали бы мне по такой причине. Мне бывало отказывали потому, что я еще не Великий. Я знал, что у тебя выбор не богат и был уверен, что ты у меня уже в кармане, – демон усмехнулся резко. Смотрел он впрочем без враждебности, но и не весело. 

– В этом году помимо меня еще трое проходят посвящение… – произнес Сезар.

– Один из них договорился уже с тем, с кем ссориться я не хочу. Второй туповат. С ним я ничего не добьюсь. А третий до посвящения груз свой девственности не донес и будет у демона дар хотя бы основной выпрашивать авансом, – демон посмотрел на Сезара задумчиво. – Есть еще один подходящий в общем, который мог бы пройти посвящение раньше срока. Но ему еще четырнадцати нет и мне придется долго ждать, прежде чем его пустят играть во взрослые игры со взрослыми дядями. Так что… мне не повезло. А ты, как я знаю, выбрал очень непростой при этом вариант для себя?

Сезар вздохнул и криво улыбнулся.

– Непростой, это точно сказано. Но, я думаю, еще и очень интересный.

– В этом контексте «интересный» звучит как «полный кабздец».

Сезар нервно рассмеялся.

– Ну, как-то так, да… Зато круто, ничего не скажешь…

– Может все же подумаешь? – предложил Ардшахарнал вкрадчиво.

Сезар взглянул на демона.

– А зачем тебе влияние на Нант? – спросил он.

Демон рассмеялся.

– Тут я тебе многого не расскажу, раз ты не со мной. Но я заинтересован в могуществе Нанта. Так что? Быть может останешься дома и заткнешь вскоре за пояс нынешних глав семей?

Сезар представил себе, что послезавтра, после посвящения, утром он будет уже в море. На одном из торговых кораблей, идущих куда-то. Всех денег, что у Сезара есть, хватит только на эту дорогу. Нужно будет уже на корабле придумывать, как раздобыть еще, потому что «поднять клад со дна моря» – это увы не так быстро решаемая задача. Рядом не будет никого, с кем можно было бы посоветоваться и никого, с кем можно было бы просто поговорить по душам. И даже места, в котором спокойно и безопасно тоже не станет. Стало тревожно и тоскливо. Но с другой стороны, безвыходным такое положение не выглядело. И было хоть и страшно, но интересно. А сложности… да. Они явно будут.

Затем Сезар представил себе, что послезавтра, после посвящения, можно будет проснуться и никуда не надо будет уезжать. Можно будет гулять по Нижнему городу, общаться по утрам с Эворой… Но тут же Сезар себе напомнил, что утром, проснувшись после посвящения, проснется он совершеннолетним. И за завтраком же отец начнет требовать от него соответствующих дел. Отец пристроит его приносить жертвы в честь празднований Великого Октавия. Будет требовать чтобы даже в дружеском общении Сезар преследовал интересы семьи и выпытывал секреты других семей. И каждый день будет начинаться с допроса о проделанной работе и презрения, которым неизменно отец будет одарять неудачного своего сына. И так будет всегда. Изо дня в день.

– Мне жаль. Это не мое. Я не хочу заниматься внутренними и политическими делами Нанта.

– Ну что ж. Увы. И хотя я такого не ожидал, – произнес Ардшахарнал невесело, – но теперь понимаю почему Рю от тебя так веселится.

Сезар едва не вздрогнул от упоминания Рю и недоуменно спросил:

– А в каком смысле веселится?

– А кто же его поймет? – демон улыбнулся загадочно. – Предупреждал, что ты забавный и предполагает, что в тебе много неожиданностей кроется. Неожиданности эти меня заинтриговали. У тебя нет, помимо демона, каких-нибудь еще неучтенных родственников небожителей или нечисти в родословной?

Сезар недоумевающе пожал плечами, вспоминая все, что знал о своей родословной, а знал он ее всю наизусть, начиная с некоего маркиза, многоюродного кузена некоего графа Д`Оре, впоследствии известного как Великий Октавий, сбежавшего от Ливорнских аутодафе в составе остального мятежного ордена. Праправнучкой маркиза была некая наверняка прекрасная юная Эсерцаре, которой Октавий лично за день до свадьбы заделал ребенка, который в свою очередь вырос в отца Сезара. Демонов в истории семьи было множество, но вот среди родственников, кроме прародителя Октавия по официальным сведениями не было никого.

– Ну нет, значит нет. Значит я ошибся, – произнес Ардшахарнал. – Значит, раз мы не подошли друг другу, передавай от меня приветы. 

– Подожди… – попросил Сезар и замялся. – Можно я задам один странный вопрос? – спросил он.

Демон заинтересованно наклонил рогатую голову.

– У тебя есть мечты? – неловко спросил Сезар, ожидая какого-нибудь громового хохота в ответ.

Хохот раздался, с улюлюканьем, но это засмеялся хвост где-то на той стороне круга. Ардшахарнал красиво изогнул густые темные брови, то ли удивившись, то ли задумавшись.

– Конечно, – ответил он. – И я их последовательно воплощаю. Сейчас я мечтаю найти себе юное нантское дарование, вклиниться с ним поглубже в дела вашего Ордена и покрепче тем самым закрепиться в кругу заманчивого Великого Октавия. Это вкратце, чтобы не напутал ничего, если кому-то будешь рассказывать. А вот есть ли мечты у демонов в целом, лучше спроси у Рю. Он ценитель подобных тем, да и вообще потрындеть любит.

Хвост противно загоготал, а под многочисленными ногами демона начал крошиться, проваливаясь, камень. Мгновение, и демон с грохотом падающих глыб провалился из круга, с удаляющимися звуками улюлюканий и гогота, издаваемых странным хвостом. 

Глава 12

Прощание, скандал и рассвет

Судьба неизбежнее, чем случайность. «Судьба заключена в характере», — эти слова родились отнюдь не зря.

Рюноскэ Акутагава

Третий вызов был завершен. Сезар стоял напротив отработанного круга, глядя на меловые линии и пытался осознать, что все уже решено окончательно и бесповоротно. На рассвете предстоит расплатиться с Рю, который наверняка будет язвителен и недоволен. За завтраком, не раскрывая подробностей о том, что Оуаы – бог и Октавий этого не потерпит, предстоит рассказать семье о Великом демоне с которым предстоит посвящение. Днем стоит подыскать подходящий корабль, который уходит ночью в какой-нибудь недалекий крупный порт и заодно найти этот самый «поцелуй русалки». Собрать вещи. Попрощаться с Эворой. Пожелать ей удачи, извиниться, что не будет рядом, когда ей некому будет пожаловаться. Вечером будет заключен договор с Оуаы. Нужно составить и вызубрить список всех нюансов, которые важно обговорить с ним, чтобы, покинув Нант, сразу же иметь четкий план действий… 

Сезару раньше казалось, что если он найдет выход, договорится наконец с демоном, страх, преследующий его уже несколько лет наконец отпустит. Но, похоже, это было только начало.

В Верхнем городе чувствовалось приближение праздника. Несмотря на глубокую ночь звучали голоса, мелькали в проулках огоньки фонарей. Где-то снова звучала гитара.

Поглощенный своими мыслями, Сезар дошел до дома. Приоткрыв дверь, он прислушался. С галереи раздавались голоса отца и Мордреда. Стараясь не шуметь, Сезар, осторожно ступая по скрипучей лестнице, поднялся к себе в комнаты.

Певчий бес засвиристел что-то сонно. Сезар не стал зажигать свет. Оставив плащ на первом попавшемся кресле, он пробрался в темноте в спальню, на ощупь нашел на полках и надел запасную повязку на глаз. Затем, снова ощутив себя полностью одетым, он растворил ставни и выглянул в окно. Спать не хотелось, и было тревожно проспать рассвет. Сезар прикинул, что днем еще будет время на сон, перед ритуалом. Ну и на корабле можно будет отоспаться. 

Ночь была теплой и почти безветренной. Ставни на окнах Эворы были раскрыты, а в щели между шторами Сезар разглядел свет. Недолго думая, он свистнул негромко и прислушался. Ему показалось что огонек за шторами переместился и он свистнул еще раз.

Ткань отодвинулась и в окно, кутаясь в плащ, выглянула бледная Эвора с распущенными белыми волосами. Сезар удивленно понял, что с детства не видел простоволосую Эвору и даже не догадывался насколько длинные у нее волосы.

– Привет, – сказал он негромко. – Я увидел свет…

– А я не сплю, – ответила Эвора громким шепотом. – Привет. Заходи в гости. Только тихо-тихо! Ночь, и Рада уже спит. А у отца в гостях носатый отец моего носатого жениха.

Сезар кивнул, нашарил уголек в углу подоконника и вызвал Жруна, чтобы тот перетащил доску. 

– Бес, междуоконный паромщик, – прокомментировала Эвора действия Жруна, который пыхтя втаскивал конец доски на ее подоконник. 

Эвору Жрун побаивался. Та однажды здорово его огрела за попытку пристроиться к ее ноге по-собачьи. Уложив доску, Жрун, косясь на Эвору всем своим множеством заплывших глазок, как можно быстрее рванул из ее дома прочь и, промазав мимо окна Сезара, врезался в итоге в стену. 

Сезар, в очередной раз ощущая себя то ли оконным вором, то ли канатоходцем, перебежал по доске через улицу и спрыгнул на пол в гостиной Эворы. 

В комнате было темно. Огонек масляной свечи виднелся через приоткрытую дверь спальни.

– Завтра вечером начинается празднование свадьбы, – сказал Эвора, как только Сезар освободился и прогнал Жруна.

Голос ее был тихим и бесцветным, отчего Сезар почувствовал, что подруге совсем уж тоскливо. 

– Потом с семьей жениха отправляемся на празднование, присутствовать при Великом Вызове, а утром, после принесения жертв, заключаем брак. И я отправляюсь в дом носатого мужа и его носатой семьи. Так что мы, наверное, последний раз с тобой тут разговариваем, – голос Эворы стал хриплым. В темноте почти не было видно ее лица и Сезар испугался – вдруг она плачет.

Сезар вздохнул, не зная что ответить, и взял Эвору за руку. Так сжала в ладони его пальцы.

– Я договорился о посвящении с тем морским Великим демоном, – сказал Сезар. – И завтра на рассвете я буду уже в море, в пути отсюда куда-нибудь, где меня не найдут… Потому что… лучше бы не нашли. Я не уверен, что без защит я могу тебе все рассказать. 

Эвора ахнула.

– И надолго? Навсегда?

Сезар пожал плечами.

– Помнишь, ты мне говорила, что ты бы уехала из Нанта, а я утверждал что это невозможно? – спросил он.

– Я погорячилась. Ну если совсем нет выбора… то остается наверное только уехать. У тебя совсем нет выбора?

Сезар ответил не сразу.

– Вообще выбор был. Я вызвал потом еще одного демона, и тот мне предложил остаться в Нанте и заняться вместе с ним воплощением каких-то его политических идей. И я выбрал уехать.

– Дурак… – беззлобно и печально сказала Эвора.

– Наверное. Или, скорее, просто бездарь в этой всей политике. Мне легче сбежать из дома, чем попытаться соответствовать папиным идеалам.

Нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила приличия Эвора Сезара обняла. Сезар растерялся на мгновение и крепко обнял подругу в ответ. Отстранившись Эвора шмыгнула носом.

– Как-то все хреново у нас складывается. Слишком уж реалистично. И все мечты оказались просто детскими фантазиями, – произнесла она и по ее голосу Сезар понял, что она все же расплакалась, но виду из вежливости не подал.

– Что там кстати мечты твоих демонов? Ты спрашивал? – спросила вдруг она.

– У морского забыл, – повинился Сезар. – А тот, последний, сказал что мечтает заключить договор о посвящении кого-нибудь из Нантцев и крутить с ним политику тут. Сам хочет договор. И вообще интересный. Общается по-человечески просто. Монстр-монстром большей частью тела, конечно, но торс вполне человеческий… Вот я идиот? Сам не понимаю, как так получилось, что мне больше хочется уехать демоны знает куда выполнять прихоти огромного доисторического спрута…

– А я хотела бы заниматься политикой. Если бы меня в нее пустили, пока я еще не выжившая из ума, умудренная годами вдова при наследнике, – сказала Эвора.

Сезар замер. Ему послышался скрип пола в глубине апартаментов. Эвора обернулась к двери.

В тишине и темноте послышался громкий стук в дверь. Тут же отозвался громкий голос Рады.

– Что такое? Леди спит! Кто ломится? Кого несет?

И чей-то мужской яростный голос за дверью:

– Открой немедля. Посторонние в доме! Бесы видели мужчину в комнатах!

Эвора шепотом выругалась. Дверь трясли и требовали открыть немедленно. К незнакомому голосу за дверью присоединился более мягкий голос отца Эворы, который требовал у няни открыть немедленно дверь. Рада причитала, тянула время и жаловалась, что окаянный засов застрял.

Сезар заметался, бросил взгляд на доску. Чтобы не оставлять ее между окнами, он снова втащил ее в комнату, когда пришел. Звать Жруна, снова перекидывать ее между окнами – это было мероприятие не из быстрых.

– Прыгай, – сказала Эвора шепотом, вцепившись в рукав Сезара.

– Доску давай спрячем за штору, – быстро зашептал Сезар. Вдвоем, пыхтя и царапая о неровное дерево руки они поставили доску к стене и прикрыли тканью.

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом и Сезар, не успев подумать, вскочил на подоконник и прыгнул ласточкой вперед, в черный проем своего окна.

Приземлился Сезар довольно удачно – на пол, ударив итак больную ногу и занозив ладонь о неровный пол. Сзади из окна неслись звуки нарастающего скандала. Рада вопила, кто-то незнакомый кричал. Эвору и ее отца было почти не слышно. Ставни на окне Эворы были уже закрыты. Поднявшись, Сезар так же спешно закрыл ставни и на своем окне.

Под потолком гудел крыльями Жрун и встревоженно мычал. Сезар, потирая ушибленный локоть, зажег лампу, успокоил Жруна и сел за конторку у окна, ждать тишины и писать письмо. За мгновение до стука в дверь, Сезар кажется понял, зачем Греф попросил у него спрашивать демонов о мечтах.

Скандал за окном напротив затих. Сезар запечатал записку и посмотрел в щель между ставнями.

Было тихо.

Внезапно ставни на окне Эворы приоткрылись и выглянула Рада. Сезар тоже высунулся из окна.

– Живой, Лорд? А то Леди уж испугалась, что убились, – спросила она громким шепотом.

– Все хорошо. Спасибо, что задержала их, – Сезар снова прислушался к звукам из окна. – С Эворой все хорошо?

– У себя. Спящей притворяется. За ней беса через окно спальни следить приставили.

– Передашь ей записку? – спросил Сезар. Он подозвал снова что-то жующего Жруна, вложил в его когтистую лапку бумагу и велел передать «вот этой даме».

Жрун, который Раду боялся еще больше чем Эвору, бочком, осторожно подлетел к женщине и, быстро кинув в нее письмом, скрылся, гудя крыльями, в спальне Сезара.

Рада поймала бумажный конверт, хмыкнула осуждающе и скрылась с письмом в глубине комнаты.

Не возвращалась она долго. Прислушавшись, Сезар мог слышать отголоски эмоционального спора, доносившегося из комнат Эворы. Няня, похоже, отговаривала воспитанницу. Та, видимо, настаивала. Хотя возможно, спорили они о чем-то другом, Сезар не мог знать наверняка. Спустя довольно продолжительное время Рада выглянула в окно.

– Эй… – прошептала она. 

Сезар высунулся в окно почти по пояс. 

– Говори, что нужно для того чтобы этого демона вызвать. Леди согласна, – произнесла Рада быстро и взволнованно.

– Хищная птица, – ответил Сезар. – На рынке соколы-мышеловы есть. Но подойдет и обычная чайка или неясыть.

– Побегу тогда куплю, – проворчала Рада. – Лорд, а ты уверен, что демон этот не обидит Эвору?

– Не обидит, – сказал Сезар уверенно. 

– Тогда за полчаса до рассвета надо беса от окна Эворы убрать. Справишься? – заговорщически шептала няня, высунувшись, как и Сезар, из окна почти по пояс.

– Уберу. Сейчас с бесом пришлю одежду свою и плащ. Пускай Эвора в мужское оденется, иначе в башню точно не пройдем. И встретимся в сквере у башни, когда начнет светать.

– А ежели она напутает чего? И вылезет какое-то чудовище? – жалобно и нервно спросила Рада.

– Она не напутает! Поверь мне. Она отлично знает что делать. Быть может, лучше чем я.

Рада кивнула и скрылась в проеме окна.

Сезар кинулся к своему шкафу. Эвора была высокой девушкой, но Сезару сейчас показалось, что она тоньше его раза в два, не меньше. Но главное, было надеть на Эвору плащ и сапоги. Смотрителю вряд ли придет в голову, что в башню в компании Сезара может придти девушка и он не станет приглядываться. Представители семей Нанта могли беспрепятственно заходить в башни друг друга. Определяли семейную кровь лишь родовые Книги имен, но Книга Эворе была сегодня не нужна. 

В свой длинный белый плащ с широкими капюшоном Сезар сложил ни разу не ношеную белую рубашку, брюки, на глаз более-менее подходящие, плетеный пояс и сапоги, из которых некоторое время уже как вырос. Все это наверняка, как он понимал, будет Эворе велико. Но для того чтобы провести в этом одно лишь утро вполне сойдет.

Завязав плащ узлом, Сезар передал сверток Жруну с наказом отнести Раде. Жрун, ворча что-то свое, послушно поволок одежду через улицу.

До рассвета было еще часа четыре. Шла почти самая длинная ночь в году. 

Сезар постоял у окна, прислушиваясь и собираясь с мыслями. Дождался возвращения Жруна, напоил его портвейном и отправил восвояси, с мыслью о том, что, возможно, в последний раз вызывал здесь этого забавного беса.

Неспешно Сезар умылся и переоделся в свежую одежду. Спать не хотелось. Он зажег в спальне все лампы и сел в алькове, вытянув больную ногу и прислонившись головой к стене.

Проснулся Сезар от звука разбиваемого стекла. Погасив первую панику, он понял что все еще ночь, и на полу лежат осколки разбитого кувшина. Кувшин, как он тут же понял, в его окно кинула Рада.

Вскочив, Сезар подбежал к окну. Няня взглянула сурово.

– Не время спать! У нас все готово. Беса убирай, и пора уже выходить. Как раз все угомонились в доме.

Подумав вдруг, что у старенькой доброй няни уж больно командный голос, Сезар кивнул, подавляя зевоту.

Чтобы быстро и, главное, тихо «убрать» следящего за спальней Эворы беса, Сезар решил вызвать двух проверенных и боевитых бесов, которых считал одними из лучших в своей коллекции. Этим бесам, правда, требовалась плата. Обычно Сезар резал им по курице, но сейчас не было времени и возможности незаметно достать и принести в комнату живых куриц. Подумав и вздохнув, Сезар снова закатал рукав.

Бесам даже по глотку было много. Достаточно нескольких полновесных капель. Имена бесов, как правило, были непроизносимы, не имели звуков, соответствующих символам – просто значки для вызова. Поэтому всем своим бесам Сезар давал клички. Этих двух звали Клякса и Мухоед. 

Клякса был похож на черную бесформенную кляксу, маслянисто поблескивающую и меняющую постоянно форму. Из его каплеобразного увесистого тельца то и дело высовывались цепкие лапки с немаленькими и острыми когтями. Клякса не умел издавать звуков вообще. Скользя с огромной скоростью, он перемещался по стенам и отлично прыгал.

Мухоед был похож на небольшого монстра с покрытым редкими черными перьями обезьяньим тельцем и головой паука, если бы у обезьян было по пять пар лап, а у пауков бывали большие зеленые глаза с ресницами. Мухоедом его пришлось назвать за неимоверно длинный тонкий язык, которым бес постоянно ловил пролетающих мимо насекомых. Этот бес умел в случае чего громко визжать и худо-бедно разговаривать, он был особенно сообразительным и послушным. 

Этих двух Сезар и отправил с задачей быстро и тихо схватить и приволочь беса, караулящего Эвору. Он отодвинул от окна конторку и на полу начертил круг-воронку, чтобы тот всосал в себя вернувшихся с добычей бесов. 

Напряженно вслушиваясь, Сезар замер у окна. Все произошло очень быстро. Чуть не сбив Сезара с ног в комнату ворвался Клякса. В его каплеобразном теле, заглоченная, увязла голова вражеского зеленого беса, отчаянно машушего крыльями. За ними спешил Мухоед, тихо обеспокоенно попискивая. Отправив весь этот балаган восвояси и стерев круг, Сезар шепнул ожидающей у окна Раде: «пора», накинул плащ и поспешил к выходу.

Под утро похолодало. С юга дул влажный ветер. В Верхнем городе было тихо и безлюдно, он наконец заснул, а из пробуждающегося порта, наоборот, все чаще раздавались звуки рожков. 

Сезар спешил. Небо на востоке светлело, наливаясь предшествующими появлению солнца оттенками лилового. Опустился туман. Нервное и тоскливое ночное настроение сменилось каким-то странным решительным весельем. 

Высокая тонкая Эвора, с волосами по-мужски забранными в хвост, в кафтане и тяжелых сапогах, кутаясь в плащ стояла в пустом сквере. Сезар даже сам, подходя, принял ее за юношу. На каменном парапете, окружающем сквер, сидела недовольная Рада с сумкой. Эвора оглянулась на шаги и улыбнулась задорно.

– Отлично ты это все придумал! – воскликнула она. 

Сезар улыбнулся и задумчиво почесал кончик носа. 

– Ну я надеюсь, – ответил он. – Что планируешь?

Эвора взглянула на башню, возвышающуюся в тумане.

– Как что? Познакомиться с демоном, который рвется в нантскую политику, и если он не окажется носатым кретином – тут же пройти посвящение.

Рада охнула и собиралась было запричитать, но Эвора остановила ее укоризненным взглядом. 

– Он немного… – Сезар покосился на Раду, – похож на что-то вроде скорпиона нижней частью тела…

– Разберемся, – отмахнулась Эвора. – Нашел чем испугать. Подумаешь скорпион… Главное, что не носатый.

Рада скорбно вздохнула и отвернулась, переключившись на созерцание сквера и закрытых лавочек. Сезар усмехнулся, подавив смешок.

– Ну что, идем? – Эвора подошла к Раде и забрала у той мешок. Няня посмотрела на воспитанницу возмущенно, а потом поднялась и обняла ее крепко.

– Увидишь что мудак, изгоняй его сразу же! – строго произнесла она свое веское напутствие. 

Эвора кивнула.

– А-то. Тут же изгоню. Не переживай.

– Я тут буду сидеть, смотреть на лестницу, – вздохнула Рада. – Лорд, вы уж присмотрите…

– Я сейчас расплачусь с демоном и подожду Эвору у двери, – пообещал Сезар.

Эвора чмокнула няню в щеку и, накинув капюшон и пошире расправив плечи, направилась в сторону башни. Сезар ободряюще улыбнулся недовольной и расстроенной Раде и направился вслед за Эворой.

Когда поднимались по лестнице, Сезар негромко произнес:

– На смотрителя внимания не обращай вообще. Далеко не все тут здороваются. Низко натянутым капюшон тоже не держи, выглядит подозрительно. Поверь, раз демоны не беспокоятся – он приглядываться не станет. Просто заходим и идем вверх по лестнице. Нож свой взяла?

Эвора кивнула.

– Тогда когда раб-распорядитель к тебе подойдет с вопросами что принести, просто покачай отрицательно головой – он отстанет.

Сезар взялся за бронзовое кольцо, зажатое в пасти зверобеса, и открыл дверь. Смотритель читал, развалившись в кресле и сонно подперев кулаком подбородок. На вошедших он кинул скользящий взгляд и снова погрузился в чтение. Эвора спокойно прошла на лестницу, Сезар направился вслед за ней. И тут смотритель вдруг окликнул их.

– Лорды Эсерцаре, по случаю повышенного риска вызвать Демона Теней пороги комнат заговорены и продолжены линиями защиты, а на этажах дежурят рабы. В случае появления Демона Теней требуйте вас выпустить. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Сезар. Эвора замерла, видимо растерявшись, и Сезар тихонько подтолкнул ее в спину. Миновав первый этаж, Сезар шепнул:

– Все отлично. Нам теперь на третий. И правда, если вылезет Демон Теней, колоти в дверь, лучше оскандалиться, чем быть съеденным. Эвора тихо фыркнула:

– Уж понимаю.

Комнаты большей частью были пустыми. На третьем этаже символы не горели ни на одной двери. Но рабы дежурили повсюду. Поэтому Сезар, вместо слов, обнял Эвору, а та обняла его в ответ.

– Я, как закончу, подойду и тебя тут подожду.

Эвора кивнула и улыбнулась. Глаза ее горели весельем.

– До встречи, – шепнула она еле слышно и вошла в комнату.

Дверь за Эворой закрылась и тут же подошел услужливый раб и опустил кованый засов. Сезар взволнованно посмотрел на дверь и в смятенных чувствах побрел на второй этаж вызывать Рюкартагана.

Глава 13

Рюкартаган

 

Я считаю, что прийти на экзамен, подготовившись к нему – это всё равно, что играть с краплеными картами.

Николай Гумилев

 

Тревожно было. За Эвору, которую из лучших побуждений втравил в авантюру всей жизни. За себя, от того, что жизнь вдруг вышла из мирного привычного русла и устремилась куда-то, непонятно и быстро. Тревожно было еще потому, что Сезар наперед знал, что Рюкартаган сейчас придет сердитый и язвительный. И Сезару заранее было стыдно, хотя он сам не понимал за что. Просто и самому было печально, что сейчас он с Рю расплатится и потом неясно, когда еще придется встретиться. И ведь дел, в той или иной степени общих уже не будет. Если посмотреть непредвзято, то за последнюю пару дней Сезар открылся перед Рюкартаганом больше, чем перед кем-либо вообще, не считая разве что Эворы. Да и с Эворой он не обсуждал настолько интимных вопросов, которые затрагивал в беседах непредсказуемый Рю.

Сезар зашел в комнату вызова. За спиной проскрипел засов. 

Рюкартаган за три Имени, два из которых были просто подарком для потерявшего уже надежду Сезара, почти ничего не взял. Сезар уже задумывался об этом и не знал как это понимать. Возможно сейчас он надет способ отыграться и забрать свое. Быть может, он взял больше, чем казалось. А быть может для него в этом была своя ценность, непонятная со стороны. Вот демон его знает…

Начертив круг, Сезар выкинул из головы лишние мысли и терзания и внимательно проверил каждый символ. Круг был как всегда начерчен идеально – вот ведь, как одна фатальная неудача на всю жизнь привила привычку к осторожности. Но все равно не отпускала тревога и ныла, ныла в груди. Сезар вздохнул глубоко, провел ладонями по лицу и тоскливо посмотрел на круг. 

Вписав в круг четыре иероглифа имени, Сезар отошел в сторону. 

Все демоны появлялись в круге по-разному. То ли это был свой неповторимый стиль каждого демона, то ли зависело от их сущности или силы или просто было случайностью… Как появляется Рюкартаган Сезар уже хорошо запомнил. Сначала треснул с резким, режущим слух хлопком пол, образовав трещину. Затем запахло сиренью и ландышами, а после из трещины раздался тоскливый истошный чей-то вопль. Затем Рюкартаган должен был появиться каким-нибудь интересным способом.

В этот раз он просто возник сидящий по восточному прямо в воздухе, паря над раскрытой трещиной. Снова раздался из недр невиданного пространства крик и трещина закрылась, а Рюкартаган, повисев еще немного в воздухе, медленно опустился на пол.

– Ты присаживайся, не маячь, – сказал он, глядя на Сезара с азартным прищуром.

Сезар, морщась от боли в ноги, опустился на пол рядом с кругом.

– Ты так без ноги останешься, – произнес демон, наблюдая за мучениями Сезара. – Врачи для слабаков, да?

– Ну, – Сезар пожал плечами и улыбнулся неловко, – не было времени. Я думал сегодня днем позвать врача. Потом непонятно еще когда удастся…

– Все же уезжаешь, – утвердительно произнес Рю, скептически и, как показалось Сезару, осуждающе на него глядя.

Сезар кивнул.

– Я понял, что я просто не хочу тут оставаться и быть таким, как от меня ждут. Я же свихнусь просто…

– Твоим родителям я бы приз дал за лучший непреднамеренный результат воспитания ненависти к традициям, – Рюкартаган фыркнул, потом прислушался. Его лицо стало заинтересованным настолько, что даже перестала вдруг течь струйка крови из светящейся красным глазницы.

– Ох ты ж… А с кем же тогда наш общий знакомый общается прямо сейчас этажом выше? – Рю вопросительно и даже с какой-то претензией посмотрел на Сезара.

Сезар отвел взгляд и улыбнулся.

Рю, прищурившись, буравил Сезара веселым взглядом какое-то время, затем воскликнул:

– Ах ты ж сводник! Хвалю. Мой мальчик! Дай расцелую! – демон простер руки в сторону Сезара. Тот рассмеялся.

– Не… как-нибудь в другой раз, – ответил он. 

Рю, выгнув слипшуюся от крови бровь, смерил Сезара обиженным взглядом.

– Значит теперь у тебя по плану бегство и наркомания? Звучит как начало неплохого романа. Про какого-нибудь юного преступника в жестоком и грязном мире. 

Сезар вздохнул и посмотрел на Рюкартагана укоризненно:

– Я выбрал то, что мог.

– Ты мог вообще не выбирать, – усмехнулся Рю.

– Меня бы все равно изгнали тогда. Только без договора о жречестве с Богом, который в курсе, где лежат клады и всякие волшебные сокровища.

Рю усмехнулся и посмотрел на Сезара не без любования.

– А ты все же делец. Все вот вздыхаешь, как невинная жертва обстоятельств, но ведь все просчитал, стервец.

Сезар усмехнулся скептично.

– Ну да. Гениально все просчитал…

– Да. Счастливым ты как-то не выглядишь, – сообщил демон задумчиво. – Ты все мирские мелочи уже спланировал? Что будешь есть, где будешь спать, чем за это все будешь платить? Вам, людям, это важно, я слышал.

Сезар вздохнул и страдальчески отвел взгляд.

– У меня есть некоторая сумма. Она уйдет на то, чтобы добраться до какого-нибудь из окрестных крупных островов и там еще ненадолго хватит. Но я буду уже иметь представление, где взять, как минимум, клад и будет понятно куда двигаться. К тому же я, все-таки, демонолог, а за это, вроде как, много где платят. Придумаю что-нибудь. Я все же не совсем неумеха. 

Рю усмехнулся странно.

– По меркам окружающего мира я бы тебя точно неумехой не назвал, разве что скромником, моралистом и белоручкой. Но не переживай, при выбранном тобой образе жизни, это быстро пройдет…

– Рю… – Сезар замялся, взглянул демону в глаза и даже удержал недолго взгляд, от чего зазвенело в ушах и закружилась голова. – Можно я тебя еще вызову как-нибудь… Когда будут вопросы разные возникать. Ты не откажется со мной сотрудничать в дальнейшем?

Рю театрально сложил ладони у груди и посмотрел на Сезара преувеличенно умиленно.

– О, это так трогательно! Признайся, мой юный демонолог, ты же привязался ко мне? Будешь скучать? Скажи, ведь будешь?

Сезар смутился, а затем рассмеялся.

– Буду, между прочим.

Взгляд Сезара привлекло странное движение в круге, позади Рюкартагана. Над схлопнувшейся трещиной поднималась вверх причудливо-изогнутая струйка темного дыма.

– Ну тогда вызывай. Но каждый раз тогда приветствуй меня словами: “я вызвал тебя, дорогой демон Рюкартаган, потому что соскучился и исстрадался”.

Сезар замер на полуслове, с открытым ртом, глядя на странную струйку дыма. Она стала размываться и исчезать и Сезар вдруг понял, что это потому, что над трещиной померк свет, как будто тень легла на каменный пол, символы и находящегося в круге Рюкартагана.

Сезар почувствовал, как похолодело в груди. Он попытался что-то сказать, но дыхание сбилось, и панически заметалось в голове осознание необходимости срочно сделать хоть что-то. Но что?

Рюкартаган на мгновение замер. Довольная улыбка застыла на его лице, ставшем в одно мгновение еще бледнее, чем было.

– Демон Теней! – крикнул Сезар, вскакивая на ноги.

Не успел Сезар прокричать эту фразу до конца, как Рюкартаган уже взмыл в прыжке в воздух. Как будто не имея веса, он прыгнул с места, разворачиваясь в сторону сгущающейся в центре круга тени. Пальцы Рюкартагана оставили в воздухе огненно-кровавый след и, как когтями, демон полоснул Тень обеими руками прежде, чем приземлиться на ноги. Раздался рев, от которого, как показалось Сезару, покачнулась башня. В сгустившейся тени, прорезанные пальцами Рюкартагана, образовались рваные борозды, и из них полилась в круг чернота. Из этой черноты возник мгновенно контур то ли человека, то ли зверя. Клубящаяся темнотой, нечеткая очертаниями лапа, легко, как травинку откинула Рюкартагана в сторону. Опустившись на четыре лапы и став очертаниями подобной зверю, Тень приготовилась к прыжку. 

Рю, отлетев, врезался в защитный барьер круга. Круг вспыхнул огнем и синим светом, заискрив и загудев, и Рюкартаган заорал. Болью и невозможным для восприятия звуком крик демона отозвался в голове Сезара, который только успел подняться на ноги.

Тень прыгнула. Искрящаяся преграда круга ее не остановила. Всеми лапами ударив в грудь зависшего в воздухе Рюкартагана, Тень взревела. Звук, парализующий и сводящий с ума пролетел по нервам Сезара. Раздался грохот, иссушающий и горячий воздух волной пронесся по комнате, откинув Сезара к стене. Круг лопнул. На какое-то мгновение Сезар потерял сознание, но очнулся, сползая по стене, не успев еще упасть. На губах и во рту ощущалась кровь. Туман перед глазами рассеялся и Сезар увидел Демона Теней, клубящейся темной глыбой сидящего на окровавленном Рюкартагане. 

Из расширяющейся трещины в пространстве раздавался тяжелый непереносимый гул. От переполняющей комнату энергии зудела и горела кожа. Рю вскрикнул резко, извернулся ловко, неуловимо для глаза, и полоснул Тень по морде светящейся окровавленной рукой. Демон Теней взревел и отшатнулся. Пользуясь случаем Рюкартаган откинул его с себя, толкнув ногами, и, освободившись, прыгнул с места аж на противоположную стену, как будто она была для него просто еще одним полом. 

Рю был в крови. И насколько это часть его образа, а насколько результат полученных ран было совершенно непонятно. Лицо демона заострилось и побледнело. Он выглядел старше, страшнее и, как ни странно, человечнее. Тень распрямилась, снова поднявшись на ноги и приняв человекообразное очертание. Разбежавшись, она прыгнула на стену вслед за Рю, в прыжке снова став похожа на зверя.

Все это происходило со скоростью, которую Сезару было даже сложно осознать. Рванувшись было к двери, Сезар вдруг понял, что ему-то раб откроет, но Рю не сможет выйти из комнаты вызова, рассчитанной на то, чтобы даже в случае разрыва круга, демон оставался внутри. Кто станет спасать демона? Заперев комнату снаружи, смотритель неспешно позовет опытного демонолога, который, вооружившись защитами, войдет в комнату, вызовет в ней Зверодемона и тот Демона Теней прогонит. То только велик ли шанс, что Рюкартаган доживет до этого? Сезар уже понял, что шанса такого нет. 

Рю, перекатившись по стене, с трудом увернулся от прыгнувшего на него Демона Теней, но не смог избежать последующего удара темной когтистой лапы, от которого он с криком упал на пол, пролетев по комнате и усеяв каплями крови противоположную стену. 

Сезар онемел от отчаяния и незнания, как помочь Рю. Бежать к книге за Именами Зверодемонов было бесполезно. У Рю оставались считанные секунды. Внезапно тошнотворный страх сковал Сезара – он понял, что одно Имя Зверодемона он знает наизусть и никогда не забудет. Имя, которое он однажды написал в круге по ошибке. Демон Теней, перетекая из формы в форму, снова прыгнул на лежащего у стены Рю. Сезар провел пальцем по окровавленным губам и на стене, без каких-либо кругов и защит написал своей кровью страшное, ненавистное Имя.

Вызов заработал мгновенно. Пальцы обожгло, стена дрогнула. Сезар постарался отпрыгнуть, не стоять у демона на пути, но не успел и оказался откинут на пол волной горячего, зловонного воздуха и из расширяющегося разрыва в стене полез Он. Зубастая, омерзительная морда с бивнями и неровно торчащими из пасти острейшими клыками, черная блестящая костяная броня, когти, скрежещущие по полу. Отвратительный, страшный животный запах. Демон, не заметив Сезара, прошел над ним. Огромная лапа Зверодемона опустилась на пол, кроша когтями камень, едва не задев лежащего Сезара. У Зверодемона была другая, более привлекательная для него цель, и, зарычав, он прыгнул. Он толчка чудовищных лап треснула каменная плита и дрогнул пол. Сезар чудом успел откатиться в сторону и увернуться от оставивших борозды в камне когтей. От грохота и гула заложило уши. 

Оказавшись у стены, Сезар обернулся. Зверодемон своей неописуемой пастью с несколькими челюстями, полными острых кривых зубов держал Демона Теней, поглотив чуть ли не половину. А Демон Теней, не желая подыхать, перетекая из форму в форму раздирал своими руками-лапами шею, голову и плечи Зверодемона. Черная и желая кровь шипя разлетались по комнате и не размыкая челюстей Зверодемон ревел не переставая. Мотнув огромной головой, он треснул Демоном Теней о стену и, запрокинув голову, попробовал заглотить его поглубже. Демон Теней же покрывшимися шипами ногами уперся в грудь противника, оставляя борозды на мощных защитных костяных наростах, и крошил своими теневыми когтями панцирные пластины на плечах Зверодемона. Нестерпимо воняло зверем, гарью и кровью.

Рю лежал неподвижно у противоположной от Сезара стены и не двигался. Его лица не было видно. Сезар, по сути, понятия не имел, что опасно для жизни демона, а что нет. Что является ранением смертельным, и являются ли вообще смертельными ранения физической оболочки. Считалось, что демоны состоят из энергии, и тело для них вторично, но, глядя на безжизненно лежащего в крови Рюкартагана, Сезару сложно было в это поверить. А еще Сезар не знал, как можно демону помочь. 

Улучив момент, когда Зверодемон особенно ожесточенно колотил Тенью об пол, Сезар кинулся туда где лежал Рю, но добраться до него ему не удалось. С шипением капли горячей крови Зверодемона разлетелись по комнате и Демон Теней вырвался. Откатившись к ближайшей стене, Сезар вжался в угол. Над ним, меняя формы, пронесся Демон Теней, а за ним, проминая каменные плиты пола и оглушительно рыча, Зверодемон. 

Не разбирая где верх, где низ, Тень, тоже похожая уже очертаниями на зверя, пронеслась по стене и потолку и, мгновенно преобразившись в тонкую струю темноты, ринулась в разверзнувшуюся до широкого провала трещину в полу. С небывалой для такой огромной туши легкостью развернувшись на месте, Зверодемон на мгновение опередил Демона Теней и, прыгнув, удачно вцепился в него, когда тот уже почти скрылся. Вгрызшись огромными челюстями в теневое тело и рванув в разные стороны лапами, Зверодемон буквально разорвал Тень на части. Раздался мучительный свист, Сезар заорал, закрывая уши и вжимаясь в стену, бездумно пытаясь скрыться от этого невыносимого звука. Зверодемон же, победно рыча и чавкая остатками Тени, ринулся в трещину, обвалив массивными плечами ее края. 

Свист стих. В комнате гудели и искрили два демонических провала. Тот, что на стене начал затягиваться сам, но первый, впустивший к комнату вызова демона Теней, полыхал жаром и энергией, грозя впустить еще какого-нибудь незваного демона в любой момент, или же продолжить разрастаться.

Сезар, пошатнувшись, поднялся и подбежал к лежащему Рю. Сев рядом с ним он, готовясь к худшему, протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча и перевернуть, и замер на мгновение, не донеся руку до цели. 

Рядом с ним на полу лежал демон. Серые спутанные волосы закрывали лицо. Видны были костистые длинные пальцы бледной руки, привычные обломанные черные ногти на которой теперь оказались узкими черными когтями. Ни о каких кругах уже не шло и речи. Сезар находился с Рю в одном пространстве. Демон и человек. И никаких защит. И никаких барьеров. Сезара это осознание так удивило, будто произошло что-то нереальное, невозможное, вроде восхода на месте заката или дождя льющего с земли в небо. Помедлив мгновение, Сезар дотронулся до плеча демона. Руку кольнуло голубой искрой. Плечо Рю оказалось горячим и хотя кожа его на ощупь оказалась вполне обычной, пальцы начало покалывать. Не без усилия Сезар перевернул тяжелого Рюкартагана на спину. Руки Сезара заскользили в крови демона. Поперек его груди, вмяв ткань хитона в глубокие раны, проходило несколько страшных и глубоких борозд от острых когтей Теневого Демона. Неестественно яркая кровь Рю оказалась горячей и Сезар изумленно понял, что он ощущает от нее пульсацию. 

Руки подрагивали. Что делать? Как помочь? Жертву принести? Но где ее взять? Символы на двери горели ярким пламенем, защитные круги были разрушены, не закрывающийся разрыв в пространстве продолжал искрить и гудеть в центре комнаты. Но, если рабам приказано выпускать молодых демонологов по просьбе, подумал Сезар, то можно, если надавить, заставить раба привести, к примеру, теленка и впустить в комнату. 

Сезар решительно поднялся и пошел к двери. 

– Круг начерти, – раздался сзади голос Рю. 

Сезар резко обернулся.

Рюкартаган все так же лежал на спине, руками зажимая раны на груди и животе.

– Пока никто еще не пролез сюда, и пока мы не провалились отсюда к каким-нибудь невиданным хренам, – пояснил он, не открывая глаз. – Быстро, быстро, быстро! Нет времени тупить! – воскликнул он, приоткрыл глаза и приподнял голову, чтобы выразительно выгнув брови взглянуть на Сезара.

Сезар обрадовался, обиделся, чуть не рассмеялся от внезапно нахлынувшего облегчения и невольно широко улыбнулся. Рю, несмотря на бледность и страшные раны больше не производил впечатления умирающего.

– Не придирайся, – ответил Сезар, поднимая с пола осколок мела. – Я не туплю. Я за тебя беспокоился, между прочим. Сейчас все сделаю.

Рю отпустил голову на пол, снова закрыл глаза и неожиданно довольно улыбнулся.

– Беспокоился он, – проворчал демон, ухмыляясь.

Сезар, улыбаясь по-дурацки, принялся чертить круг защиты вокруг зияющего в комнате пространственного провала. Он гула звенело в ушах и немели пальцы. Сосредоточившись, Сезар вписывал символ за символом, быстро и не отвлекаясь, пока вдруг, с последней замкнутой линией, в комнате, внезапно, не наступила тишина. Круг заработал. Лишенный подпитки провал перестал искрить и принялся медленно затягиваться. Вытерая испачканные мелом руки об одежду, Сезар вернулся к лежащему Рю и сел рядом с ним на пол.

Демон, улыбаясь едва заметно, лежал на полу все в той же позе. Когда Сезар опустился рядом, Рю приоткрыл глаза.

– Молодец. Хороший мальчик, – похвалил он с кривой усмешкой.

Глядя на высокий бледный лоб демона, и на выразительную морщинку между изогнутых слипшихся от крови бровей, Сезар подумал, что Рю наверное больно. 

 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Сезар, чувствуя неловкость за этот, возможно, глупый вопрос. – Как тебе помочь?

Рю прищурился хитро, снизу-вверх глядя на Сезара.

– Ну ты и чумазый, – произнес Рю, не сдержав смешок. – Пытаешься стать похожим на меня? Напрасно, не выйдет, – демон сверкнул зубами в улыбке.

Сезар недоуменно посмотрел на Рю, а затем провел рукой по лицу. Пальцы окрасились красным. Из носу все еще шла, приступами кровь. Сезар смутился и вытер лицо рукавом и тут же почувствовал как на губы снова сползла кровавая струйка. Рю замолк, наблюдая за Сезаром. Подняв руку, на которой снова уже были не когти а ногти, он крепко двумя пальцами взял Сезара за ворот рубашки и потянул к себе. Не сопротивляясь, потому что не успел понять, стоит ли, Сезар недоуменно посмотрел на Рю. 

Рю улыбнулся.

Капля крови с губ Сезара упала на губы демона. Рю приподнялся на локте, обхватил ладонью Сезара за шею, притянул к себе еще немного и поцеловал.

Сезар опешил и замер. Заторможено в голове возникла вдруг мысль о том, какие неожиданно мягкие у Рюкартагана оказались губы. Хотя Сезар особо и не знал, как это должно ощущаться. Рот наполнил металлический вкус крови, странный и на удивление приятный.

Так же внезапно Рю вдруг Сезара отпустил, ослабив руку на его шее. Сезар отстранился немного, ошарашено глядя в лицо демона.

Рю улыбнулся, сверкнул зубами. А затем прокусил собственную губу. Сезар явственно увидел как острый клык проткнул кожу и белые зубы стремительно окрасилась красным. Не дав Сезару придти от увиденного в себя, Рю снова его поцеловал.

Язык и небо обожгло, странный жар охватил горло, разлился в груди. Сердце заколотилось неистово. Пропала боль в теле, задрожали, освобождаясь от напряжения, плечи. Невольно, сквозь поцелуй, Сезар рассмеялся. Отстранился немного, рассматривая окровавленного Рю, глядящего с прищуром довольно и выжидающе, и сам его снова поцеловал. Сезару хотелось целоваться. И кровь тут была ни при чем. Сезару просто хотелось целоваться с Рю, безо всяких на то веских причин. Потому что он смотрит лукаво, потому что с ним легко, потому что смеется он особенно и двусмысленно, потому что, вопреки здравому смыслу, ему хочется и можно доверять, потому что обижается он искренне и потому что сложно терпеть, когда он обижается. Осмелев, Сезар обхватил ладонями голову Рю. Рюкартаган улыбнулся широко, сквозь поцелуй и вдруг, обхватив Сезара за пояс, опрокинул того на пол, перекатив под себя.

Кровь из красного глаза Рю, обжигая кожу, намочила Сезару щеку и потекла в уголок губ.

Сезар обнял Рю за шею обеими руками. Рубашка промокла от крови. Крови было странно много, она была яркой и не сворачивалась. И это совершенно Сезара не смущало.

– Ты же помнишь, что ты себя хранишь для склеротичного морского бога? – шепнул Рю Сезару на ухо с привычной смешливой издевкой.

– Ну его в жопу. Обойдется, – сказал Сезар и внезапно от этого спонтанного, глупого и необдуманного решения все проблемы и вся тяжесть, все нервы и переживания исчезли.

Глава 14

Посвященный

Друг познается в беде

Пословица

Кровь Рюкартагана действительно испарялась. Насквозь пропитавшаяся кровью демона рубашка Сезара постепенно снова приобретала белый цвет. Хитон Рю, порванный когтями Демона Теней, правда, срастаться не стал, и Рю спустил его с плеч, подвязав на поясе. На бледной коже все еще светились изнутри следы от рваных глубоких ран, сейчас уже заживших.

Сезар лежал на каменном полу, уложив голову на бедро сидящего у стены Рюкартагана, застегивал рубашку и взглядом искал по комнате потерявшуюся запонку. Запонка не нашлась. Сезар предположил, что она была уже не в этом мире. В голове было пусто, странно. Нельзя было сказать, что Сезар потерял голову. Но последствий это не отменяло.

Рю задумчиво плел и расплетал на Сезаре косички.

– Впадаешь в уныние? – спросил демон благодушно.

Сезар рассмеялся.

– Да нет, еще не успел. А что, пора?

– Думаю, нет поводов, – ответил Рю. – Морской чудик-то тебя в жрецы звал, а не в девственные невесты.

Сезар скосил взгляд, посмотрел скептично на Рю снизу вверх. Рю улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. Улыбка была очень довольной.

– Как я от Октавия теперь скроюсь? – спросил Сезар без особого волнения. Волноваться все еще не хотелось. Казалось, что здесь, в этой комнате нет времени и проблем тоже нет.

– Я конечно не самый сильный демон, но зато умный, – Рю провел пальцем по носу Сезара. Кожа на носу порозовела от исходящей от Рю энергии. – Я придумаю.

Сезар приподняв голову, посмотрел на Рю, выгнув бровь.

– Так что, зачтем за посвящение что ли?

– Откуда в тебе столько цинизма! – воскликнул Рю и рассмеялся. – Такой маленький еще.

Сезар продолжал выжидательно на Рю смотреть.

– Какие там при посвящении положены дары и обязательства? – спросил Рю вполне серьезно. – Кровь пробудить, помню. С этим мы уже справились. Еще могу приходить на вызовы бесплатно, то бишь безвозмездно, то бишь даром. Если дашь на тебе поставить мою печать, смогу чувствовать, если тебе плохо, отвечать на мысленный призыв и приходить без вызова.

Сезар снова уложил голову на бедро Рю, сцепил пальцы и задумчиво кивнул.

– Ну, неплохо для начала, – нарочито-серьезно произнес Сезар. А настроение между тем было легкомысленным до неприличия.

– Дать чего-то энергоемкого и красочного, типа молний, я тебе не смогу, извини. Большую часть твоей энергии я потратил на то, чтобы исцелиться. Но я могу тебя научить правильно работать с информацией и скрываться от разных видов поиска. И еще я могу тебе дать дар знания Имен. Не всех, конечно, но большей части из тех, которые знаю я. И тебе не понадобятся больше никакие Книги, ты будешь вполне самодостаточным демонологом. 

Сезар подумал, удивился и поднял взгляд на демона.

– Рю… Это на самом деле очень круто! И фиг с ними с молниями. Без таких понтов я как-нибудь обойдусь…

Рю наклонился и звонко поцеловал Сезара в лоб, оставив кровавый отпечаток губ на его коже. Сезар поймал Рюкартагана за спутанную прядь серых волос, потянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. Долго целоваться, правда, не получилось – устала шея. Опустив голову, Сезар задумчиво какое-то время разглядывал Рю.

– То есть это было посвящение.

– Давай сойдемся на том, что это было и посвящение тоже, – предложил Рю, усмехнувшись.

Сезар благосклонно кивнул.

– Ставь свой знак, – произнес он, подумав.

Рюкартаган положил ладонь Сезару на грудь, просунув её в ворот рубашки.

– Будет больно, – сказал он.

Ответить Сезар не успел. Схватившись за руку Рю, он выгнулся. Он не успел набрать воздуха в легкие и ему нечем было кричать, поэтому он беззвучно, задыхаясь, затрясся, не в силах двинуться от непереносимой боли. Но закончилось это так же быстро, как началось.

Взмокший, тяжело дыша, Сезар повалился на пол. Рю положил холодную ладонь на его мокрый лоб.

– Вот это… – прохрипел Сезар, когда снова смог дышать, – малость подпортило впечатление от утра…

– Ничего. Зато сейчас будет приятное, – сказал Рю и наклонился над Сезаром, пальцами взяв его за подбородок. 

Сезар смотрел в глаза демона и вдруг с удивлением понял, что не испытывает от этого тяжкого желания отвести взгляд. Вдруг восприятие и видение Сезара как будто раздвоилось. Он видел Рю одновременно и тем, что сейчас сидел вместе с ним комнате вызова, и другим, удивительным и неописуемым, и похожим на человека и просто являющимся энергией и в этом многогранном Рю, как в шкатулке, хранились неисчислимые знания, тонкий поток которых сейчас потек в Сезара. В голове замелькали Имена и знаки, символы, круги. Не успевая восхищаться, Сезар вылавливал в этом потоке хитрости и секреты ранее неизвестные, способы вызовов, способы защит, разновидности демонов, про которые никогда не слышал и не читал. Когда поток информации иссяк, в голове остались усталость и тяжесть. Думать о полученных знаниях не хотелось. Сезар потер виски и поморщился.

– Дай себе время. Через день-два этим можно будет легко пользоваться, – пояснил Рюкартаган.

Сезар кивнул.

– В порту сейчас стоит корабль «Королева ветров» с архипелага. Он идет в форт «Череп». Из всех кораблей, что отходят вечером, он самый надежный и с ним меньше всего неприятностей я предвижу. И капитан там подходящий, – Рю выразительно поиграл бровями.

Сезар с любопытством уставился на Рю.

– Договорись с этим капитаном о перевозке не за деньги, а за услугу. Скажи, что знаешь, чего не хватает ему в жизни для счастья и гордости, и что ты это ему дашь, если он тебя с комфортом доставит к форту Череп. Он согласится. Морской божок наш он еще тот склеротик и соображает медленно, так что я бы пока что деньги поэкономил бы.

Сезар удивился, усмехнулся и кивнул.

– А что ему не хватает в жизни? – спросил он.

– Да ерунды. На корабле за полчаса разберемся потом, – отмахнулся Рю.

Сезар с сомнением глянул на Рю, но приставать с расспросами не стал.

– Я помогу тебе с этим твоим жречеством, – произнес Рю, некоторое время спустя. – И сам со старого философа поимею выгоды какой-нибудь. 

– Рю, а ты заранее все спланировал? – поинтересовался Сезар.

Рю фыркнул громко и возмущенно.

– Я даже отвечать тебе не стану на это твое оскорбительное предположение. 

Сезар усмехнулся и снова потянул к себе Рю за прядь волос.

– Ну и не надо, – сказал он и поцеловал демона.

После приятного и поэтому затянувшегося прощания Рю ушел, провалившись куда-то в свой странный мир через возникшую под ногами трещину. Сезар, сосредоточившись, насколько смог, стер все остатки кругов и, когда раб отпер дверь, послал за смотрителем, чтобы тот проверил, не осталось ли чего. Смотритель, обнаружив вторую за сутки приведенную в негодность комнату, недобро взглянул на Сезара.

По ощущениям, было уже около полудня. На семейный завтрак Сезар категорически и безобразнейшим образом опоздал и это, как ни странно, вызывало нервное и легкомысленное веселье. Настроение впервые за долго время, было отличным. 

Оставив смотрителя разбираться с оставленной комнатой вызова самостоятельно, Сезар поднялся на третий этаж. Комната, в которой Эвора должна была вызывать Ардшахарнала пустовала. 

Спустившись снова, Сезар поинтересовался у сердитого смотрителя:

– Прошу прощения, я сегодня не было ли каких-нибудь эксцессов на третьем этаже?

Смотритель, взглянул на Сезара еще более недобро.

– Ничего, что привлекло бы мое внимание, – ответил он холодно.

Поблагодарив, Сезар направился к выходу из башни. С внезапной мыслью о том, что возможно он в последний раз стоит на этих ступенях, Сезар остановился на лестнице.

Ярко светило и грело солнце. С моря дул влажный, теплый ветер. Сезар закрыл глаза и стоял так какое-то время, чувствуя, как воздух остужает горячий лоб и треплет волосы.

Эвора, видимо, уже закончила и вернулась домой незамеченной. Сезар мысленно пожелал ей удачи. 

В преддверии празднования ночи Солнцестояния Верхний город был оживлен и шумен. Сезар окинул с высоты лестницы взглядом эти крыши, потемневшие статуи, покрытые мхом мостовые и понял, что ему будет всего этого не хватать. Но мысль эта была не тяжелой, а светлой и грустной. Он взглянул в сторону порта. Отсюда были видны мачты кораблей. На рейде стоял фрегат. Прищурившись от яркого солнца, Сезар смотрел так какое-то время, улыбаясь.

Отвлек его кто-то из Эсерцаре, поднимающийся по лестнице. Сезар поздоровался, бодро сбежал вниз по лестнице и направился в сквер на площади, к лавке, где торговец из Нижнего города продавал лепешки. После всех приключений сегодняшнего дня Сезар был зверски голоден. 

Лепешку Сезар сжевал на ходу, по дороге домой. Предстояло рассказать отцу, что никакого посвящения с Великим демоном не будет, потому что сын предпочел Младшего. Из личных соображений. Сезар подумал, что за такое отец может и что-то реально страшное с ним сделать… Хотя… посвящение-то он прошел как-никак. Стало неуютно. Остановившись перед домом, Сезар поглядел на двери, поднял, щурясь, взгляд, окинул взглядом закрытые ставнями окна, увитую плющом стену.

«А ведь, может быть, я последний раз сюда пришел,» – подумал Сезар и это заставило его помедлить, разглядывая дом. Он помнил, как меняли ставни на первом этаже. Старые вышиб демон-охранник, когда того довел целенаправленно десятилетий Мордред. Сезар тогда наблюдал за этим из скверика напротив входа, с этого самого места, в совершенном восторге. В сквере он с Мордредом и Гефтом играл в детстве в демонов, пиратов и рыцарей. Где-то тут все еще лежит тот камень, об который Сезар лет в шесть сломал передний зуб. Здесь же, в этом сквере Сезар начинал учиться фехтовать, потому что матушка заняла внутренний двор садом.

Невольно улыбнувшись, Сезар провел рукой по каменному парапету, окружающему маленький сквер.

Хлопнули над головой ставни. Сезар поднял взгляд и увидел, что окно в комнаты Эворы открыто. Что с ней? Как закончился для нее вызов? Как отреагировал ее отец? Все это тревожило. Эвора, в очередной раз признал Сезар, была намного смелее и решительнее его. Даже предстоящий разговор не так пугал – так хотелось скорее поговорить с подругой. Отложив воспоминания, Сезар зашел в дом. 

Демон в камине заворчал тихо и затих. Громко стучали, считая время, часы. В гостиной было пусто. Сезар взбежал по лестнице и, открывая дверь в свои комнаты, вдруг сообразил, что нога, измучившая его за последние пару дней, почти не болит.

Хохлатый бес в клетке заверещал одновременно радостно и жалобно, увидев хозяина, желтыми лапкам вцепился в прутья и принялся раскачивать клетку. Сезар подумал, что пора бы его покормить, но яблок в вазе не оказалось. 

Не отвлекаясь более, он прошел в спальню, к окну. Распахнув ставни, Сезар перегнулся через подоконник, вглядываясь через зазор между шторами в темноту комнат Эворы. Не увидев никакого движения он свистнул.

Спустя мгновение шторы раздвинулись и о подоконник оперлась Рада. Старая няня вид имела бодрый, щеки горели румянцем, черные брови были сурово сдвинуты.

– Ох, Лорд! – воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. – У нас тут такое! – в ее голосе соревновались восторг и желание срочно поделиться новостями.

Сезар открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Рада продолжала, не дожидаясь вопроса:

– Умница моя, Эвора, договорилась с этим демоном так, что батюшка ее Лорд Лиакоре диву только дается и головой качает, восхищается, как пить дать. Как вернулись мы и пошли к нему, он сначала молчал, потом заперлись они и спорили с Эворой до хрипу, а теперь в Совет пошли, созвали представителей семей. Лорд говорит, будет у меня дочь вместо сына семью представлять, говорит, она достойна! Верите, Лорд, чудо-то какое! Ведь точь в точь, как девочка моя, умница, ожидала!

Сезар радостно собрался ответить, открыл было рот, но Рада снова не дала ему произнести и слова.

– А все Гефт, не знаю уж откуда он прознал, но как я выяснила уже потом, он до того как вернулись мы с Эворой к лорду Лиакоре пошел и о чем-то говорил ему долго, слуги говорят. Ведь точно предвидел, он же может. Никогда не сомневалась в нем. И вот не взяли меня, сижу, нервничаю. Лорд говорит, конечно, мол буду отстаивать право дочки, да и Эворе же палец в рот не клади, но нервно же. Что другие семьи скажут? Вдруг злопыхательствовать станут? Ну кто их знает-то?

– Я верю и в Эвору и в то что Гефт предвидел все правильно, – наконец сказал Сезар. – Рада, я уезжаю вечером. Я боюсь, могу и не увидеться уже с Эворой. Я сейчас письмо ей напишу, ты тогда передай? И передай на словах, что я в нее верю и что очень, очень за нее рад. И что она во всем была права, а я был дурак. Хорошо? Запомнишь?

Рада улыбнулась Сезару тепло.

– Конечно передам. Но ты, Лорд, в письме тоже все это напиши. На всякий случай. И береги себя, когда уедешь.

Рада обернулась назад, в глубь комнат.

– Все! Пришел кто-то! Побегу! Письмо с бесом мне шли. Я передам, – проговорила она быстро и скрылась за тяжелой тканью штор.

Сезар поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается. Сумбурная получилась беседа. И односторонняя. Но Сезар был искренне до глупой улыбки рад. И поймал себя вдруг на том, что завидует. Решительности Эворы и тому как она, без метаний, без самообмана приняла решение, как только увидела возможность, и достигла желаемого. Ну если не до конца еще достигла, то достигнет. В этом Сезар не сомневался уже. 

Пообещав себе постараться впредь тоже стать решительнее, он прикрыл ставни. Взгляд упал на отражение в зеркале. Рукав оказался оторван на плече. На вороте остались следы крови. Черный кафтан стал местами серым и бурым. Лицо было чумазым от разводов крови. Недоуменно замерев перед зеркалом, Сезар хмыкнул.

Бледный. Высокий. Непослушные волосы отросли. Нос заострился. Скулы стали резче. Кажется, похудел за последние дни. Или освещение такое… Вот окажется скоро в море, и природа все же сдастся – или кожа загорит или сгорит, без вариантов. Хотя какие-нибудь притирания наверное есть… мази…

Взъерошив нервно волосы, Сезар пошел умываться и переодеваться, раздеваясь на ходу и кидая одежду на пол. Рабов звать не стол, помылся холодной водой. Никого не хотелось сейчас видеть. Шли последние часы, которые Сезар мог чувствовать себя здесь дома, и это время хотелось немного растянуть.

Одевшись сразу уже для дороги, Сезар в пояс и по карманам распихал монеты, положил на кровать перевязь и раскрытую сумку. Что взять с собой? Одежду, украшения, на черный день какие есть. Нож, флягу. Бумагу, грифели, перья, чернила, подзорную трубу, уголь, мел, курильницу, чашу, жертвенный нож, травы для разных нужд…

Сезар сел на кровати рядом с раскрытой сумкой. Вещей получалось не так уж и много. Неужели это все, что есть нужного в его нынешней жизни, которой почти уже подошел конец?

Певчий бес все еще свиристел в клетке и требовал или еды или свободы. Сезар подошел и стер со дна клетки знак, удерживающий беса в неволе. С тонким свистом певун исчез.

С улицы раздался голос отца. Сезар подбежал к окну и прислушался. Отец что-то еще сказал. Сезар не смог разобрать, затем хлопнула дверь. Вернулся. Видимо с собрания Совета, посвященного беспрецедентному поступку Эворы.

Решительно направившись к двери, Сезар остановился, взявшись за ручку и прислонился лбом к косяку. Отец поймет, что Сезар прошел посвящение с его точки зрения неудачно. Ему будет достаточно одного взгляда. Он поймет, что никаких сильных и мощных Даров сын не получил… Не стал сильнее, а скорее уж наоборот… С другой стороны – меньше придется объяснять. 

Сезар открыл дверь и вышел на лестницу. Из холла доносились звуки разговора отца с Мордредом.

– Они считают, что могут отрывать меня от подготовки празднества по такими идиотским поводам, – громогласно возмущался отец. От звуков его недовольного голоса у Сезара противно похолодело в груди. – Свора старых, выживших из ума сплетников. Да какое мне дело, кто у кого в семье занимается делом, а кто вышивает. Лиакоре хочет вышивать – пусть. Его дочурка хочет демонам служить – да ради всех Великих. Какого хрена я должен присутствовать на обсуждении этого внутрисемейного интимного срама! 

Отец, судя по звукам, возмущался в холле. Сезар медленно принялся спускаться.

– Лиакоре можно понять. Гефт не может представлять семью. Но они поступили некрасиво по отношению… – рассудительно начал говорить Мордред, но отец его перебил:

– Они поступили некрасиво по отношению ко всем, кому нет дела до их семейных игр. У меня украли три часа времени и отказались возместить потерю. Это низкое, смердное, омерзительное свинство!

Сезару показалось, что воздуха недостаточно, и он ослабил шейный платок. Пришла в голову мысль, что идти на растерзание к демону было бы менее страшно… Спустившись, Сезар вышел в холл.

Отец, скинув мантию на спинку стоящего у камина кресла, с прямой спиной, высокий и величественный возвышался посреди комнаты. Он стоял к лестнице спиной и первым Сезара увидел Мордред. Бровь брата критически и удивленно поползла вверх.

Отец прервался и оглянулся через плечо. Его лицо застыло. Он повернулся к сыну, разглядывая его как надоевшую букашку, и молчал.

Мордред, поджав губы и не опуская заломленную бровь, молчал тоже.

– Это что такое? – наконец спросил отец.

У Сезара пересохло в горле, взгляд забегал. Он позорно не сообразил, что ответить на такой вопрос, чтобы сохранить лицо. 

– Я тебя спрашиваю, недоразумение! – взревел отец, наступая. Сезар невольно отступил назад. – Ты семью решил опозорить, бездарь?! Не позволю!

Отец пошел на Сезара, тот попятился. Магистр взмахнул рукой, схватив напряженными, унизанными перстнями пальцами воздух, и Сезар почувствовал цепкую и тяжкую хватку на шее. Пытаясь схватить невидимую руку, Сезар задергался. Стало сложно дышать. Отец резко взмахнул, и невидимая рука швырнула Сезара в стену. Повалив рогатую вешалку и столик, уставленный матушкиными вазами с заморскими вьюнками, Сезар упал, рассадив об пол локоть. 

– Отец, дай ему сказать… – воскликнул Мордред, но был перебит.

– У него нет права говорить! Я его убью! Я предупреждал! – взревел отец нечеловеческим голосом. В воздухе запахло грозой и гарью. Стало жарко, как будто вокруг вспыхнул огонь.

– Я собираюсь уехать. Я никогда не вернусь! Мне ничего не надо! – вскрикнул Сезар, закрываясь от отца рукой. 

Раздался грохот. Сезара окатило осколками глиняных ваз. В паре метров от него в узорном деревянном полу обугливалась большая дыра. На дымящейся руке покрасневшего отца, с перекошенным лицом глядящего на Сезара, повис Мордред.

– Он займется делами семьи за пределами острова, – говорил он отцу быстро, тараторя. – Он будет полезен. Запишем демона как Старшего. Лет через десять никто не узнает, что у него было за посвящение!

– Нееет! – внезапно раздался полный страдания, душераздирающий вопль матушки. Бледная, с застывшим лицом, она стояла на выходе из галереи. – Неееет! – она бросилась в холл, заломив руки. – Мои цветы!

Отец стряхнул Мордреда с руки и плюнул на пол. Плевок воспламенился с шипением.

– Чтобы я тебя больше не видел, – кинул он Сезару, не глядя на него. – Убирайся, – развернувшись к сыновьям спиной, игнорируя супругу, он широким шагом вышел из холла.

Матушка рыдала над разбитыми горшками. Сезар, пошатнувшись поднялся, покосился шокированно на мать, посмотрел растерянно на Мордреда. Брат смотрел на Сезара с вечным своим скепсисом. Взглядом указав Сезару вверх, на его комнаты, Мордред произнес негромко:

– Пойдем поговорим.

По лестнице поднимались в молчании. Снизу раздавались всхлипывания, от которых Сезару хотелось заткнуть уши или закричать.

– Уже собрался? – спросил Мордред, войдя в комнаты Сезара. 

Сезар прикрыл дверь и встал, прислонившись к косяку спиной.

– Да. Вечером сажусь на корабль. Утром буду уже в море.

Мордред посмотрел на Сезара и долго не отводил изучающего взгляда.

– Чем ты думал? – спросил он наконец.

Сезар вздохнул.

– Я понимаю, что меня тут принято считать идиотом. Но я рискну усугубить это мнение. Я осознанно на это пошел. 

– На это? Ты что, дал демону даром что ли? – воскликнул Мордред.

Сезар хмыкнул, подавив нервный смешок, краснея от этой пошлой формулировки.

– Демон был младший и я об этом знал. И мне нравится с ним сотрудничать. И он дал мне дары и весьма, кстати, крутые. Просто не в силовой области… 

Мордред не сразу нашел что ответить.

– Но у тебя же был выбор! Зачем? – воскликнул Мордред.

– Пока я общался с демонами, думая под кого бы лечь на посвящении, я нашел кое что выгодное для себя, некоторые дела там, за пределами острова, которые мне показались интересными. Кое что, чем я собираюсь заняться. И я не хочу тут оставаться. Я не считаю, что есть такие Дары, привилегии и будущее, которые окупили бы то, что ты назвал пыткой.

Мордред скривился, как от зубной боли и фыркнул.

– А какого хрена я буду это терпеть для того, что мне неинтересно и не нужно? Ложиться под хтонического монстра или под горообразного демона для того, чтобы с пафосной рожей всю жизнь сначала пытаться попасть в Совет, а потом сидеть в Совете?

– Ты щенок, полегче, а то я тебе ведь сейчас добавлю! – вспыхнул Мордред.

Сезар поднял ладонь, примирительно.

– Тебе это кажется важным, значит оно в твоем случае того стоит. Я же этого не хочу. Так зачем тогда оно мне?

Мордред посмотрел на Сезара, как на сумасшедшего, но без неприязни.

– Тогда зачем вообще посвящение проходил, если все равно сбегаешь? – спросил он.

Сезар пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

– Захотелось. 

Мордред провел ладонью по лицу, всем видом показывая, что разговаривает с дебилом.

– Ну… И куда податься собираешься? На пиратском корабле колдуном промышлять? – спросил он с издевкой.

Сезар усмехнулся.

– Нет. У меня более интересные планы. 

Мордред помолчал, глядя на Сезара. Затем отстегнул от пояса кошель и положил на стол.

– Я закупаться собирался. Тут золото. Тебе пригодится, – сказал он и направился к двери. 

Подойдя вплотную к Сезару, стоящему у косяка, брат остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Странный ты. Надеюсь, тебе повезет, – произнес он, задержал еще на мгновение взгляд и вышел.

Сезар проводил брата взглядом и вздохнул. Разобраться в сумбурных чувствах было непросто. Как много нервов и событий понадобилось для того, чтобы захотеть вдруг общаться с братом больше. И именно тогда, когда это стало уже невозможным. 

Сезар тряхнул головой, тоскливо оглядел комнату, разложил подаренное братом золото по карманам и кошелькам и сел писать письма. Для начала – Эворе. Написал о том что рад, написал о том что будет скучать. Вспомнил разговоры, вечера, переживания. Пожелал удачи. Написал много, и все равно казалось, что ничего не сказал. 

Лучи солнца за окном обрели теплый оранжевый оттенок. Близился вечер. Окна Эворы были закрыты. Сезар посвистел, но реакции не последовало. Вздохнув Сезар запечатал письмо для Эворы и вызвал Жруна с наказом передать письмо Раде. Пришлось дать упирающемуся бесу пенделя. Очень уж Жрун боялся старую няню.

Вернулся бес, что-то увлеченно пережевывая, в лапках сжимая смятую записку от Эворы.

«Спасибо тебе, Сезар, – писала она. – Я пришлю тебе письмо с демоном. Сейчас совсем нет времени. У меня все настолько отлично, что даже сложно в это поверить. Впереди увлекательные бои.»

Сезар усмехнулся и положил записку в пояс – захотелось взять ее с собой, на память. Споив Жруну остатки портвейна, он отпустил беса. Застегнул перевязь с мечом, взял в руку сумку и еще раз оглядел свои комнаты, распахнутые ставни, заваленную бумагами конторку, книги, одежду разбросанную по полу, карты на стенах. 

Не было смысла тянуть дальше. 

Усмехнувшись, Сезар вышел на лестницу, проведя ладонью по перилам, спустился вниз. Никого в холле не было. Рабы уже убрали разбитые горшки. Прожженная дыра в полу уже остыла.

Окинув холл неприветливого родного дома взглядом, Сезар вышел на улицу.

Эпилог

Жизнь состоит из слез, вздохов и улыбок,  
причем вздохи преобладают.

О`Генри

На западе небо разлилось краснотой, кричали чайки, скрипели снасти. Нижний город погружался в сумерки. Размывались очертания пристаней и портовых рынков, башен и крыш. А над Верхним городом один за другим вспыхивали огни фейрверков. Праздник Солнцестояния начался.

Сезар стоял на палубе крупного торгового корабля «Королева ветров», прибившись к фальшборту между бухтой каната и какими-то бочками, чтобы не оказаться затоптанным матросами, не замечавшими никого кроме своего устрашающего боцмана.

Капитан оказался вполне приличным на вид северянином могучего сложения, с густой бородой и с детскими голубыми глазами. На заявление Сезара о том, что оплатить проезд он собирается тем, чего уважаемому капитану не хватает для счастья и гордости, он густо покраснел и тут же, поспешно согласился, чем вверг Сезара в изумление и всяческого рода подозрения. 

Устроившись довольно комфортно в маленькой каюте, Сезар вызвал Жруна охранять вещи и вышел на палубу, чтобы прочувствовать торжественный момент и попрощаться с городом. 

Сезара тут же чуть не бил с ног матрос, затем и сам боцман, в отличие от матроса еще и прокомментировав привычку пассажиров путаться под ногами в настолько неприличных выражениях, что Сезар и слов то таких не знал. Корабль готовился к отходу, все бегали, что-то куда-то носили, боцман орал… Морские термины были для Сезара чем-то сродни незнакомых заклинаний и Сезар не всегда был уверен, что слышит термины, а не забористый морской мат.

Растеряв всю торжественность момента, Сезар нашел уголок, где он никому не мешал, и посмотрел все же на город. Он был маленьким.

Запахло вдруг сиренью и голове возник внезапно голос Рю, заставив Сезара вздрогнуть:

– Ну как дела? Я не опоздал к торжественному прощанию? – поинтересовался глумливо демон.

– Как раз, – ответил Сезар негромко, надеясь, что во всеобщей суматохе никто не обратит внимание на демонолога, разговаривающего с самим собой. – Как-то не получилось торжественно. Представлялось все так эмоционально и красиво, а на самом деле все так… реально. Жизнь все идет и не получается сделать в ней торжественную паузу.

– Да ты философ, – ответил Рю.

Сезар показалось, что демон стоит прямо за ним, и он даже почувствовал спиной его прикосновение и обернулся. 

– Я, с твоего позволения, не буду приходить весь. Корабль приличный, публика пуганая, меня не поймут и невзлюбят по видовому признаку.

Сезар усмехнулся.

– Слушай, а что я все же пообещал этому милому северному капитану? Каких таких сбыч мечт?

Рю рассмеялся в голове у Сезара.

– Да член у него маленький. 

– И-и-и-и? – спросил Сезар, забыв говорить тихо.

– Что и? Вызови кого-нибудь, чтобы помог его горю!

Сезар возмущенно открыл рот, но память внезапно подкинула аж три имени младших демонов, вполне промышляющих подобными «мелочами». Удивленно Сезар замолк и потер виски. Голова заболела.

– А ты мне редкие Имена дал. Я даже не знал, что бывают демоны, которые специализируются на изменении тела… 

– А-то! – радостно отозвался Рю.

– А что они берут за вызов и работу? – спросил Сезар.

Рю помолчал какое-то время, затем сказал отвлеченно:

– Смотри какой вон там в порту бродяга лежит!

– Где? – не понял Сезар.

– Вон там, между ящиками и канавой. Видишь?

Сезар разглядел пьянчужку, спящего на земле, прикрывшего лицо дырявой соломенной шляпой.

– Вижу… – недоуменно ответил Сезар. 

– Он классный! Давай возьмем его с собой! – предложил Рю. В его мысленном голосе послышался смех.

– Иди ты! – воскликнул Сезар. – Вот еще, буду я бродяг на торговом корабле резать!

– Эх, ну какой же ты грубый! – весело отозвался Рю. – Ну тогда барана пускай капитан дает на жертву. Но, если бы мы были со своим бродягой – было бы солиднее.

Сезар все же расхохотался.

Захлопал наверху какой-то парус, и особо громко заорал что-то боцман. Корабль, похоже, покидал порт.

– Мне брат дал денег, – похвастался Сезар. – Так что хватит на какое-то время. Теперь надо бы придумать, где Оуаы вызвать. Подробности нужны, как его славить надо и где клады лежат.

– Придумаем, – отозвался Рю. – Океан большой. Найдем где вызвать… А деньги, это хорошо. У меня есть она хорошая финансовая схема…

Сезар снова рассмеялся и почувствовал, что Рю улыбается. Невидимые руки демона обняли за плечи.

«Королева ветров» покинула порт Нанта и взяла курс на форт «Череп».

Конец


End file.
